Melody of Heart
by Crimson Lance
Summary: AUKuroTomo Three years after CCS, since her adventures with Sakura ended, Tomoyo had wished something more would happen, wanting to feel the excitement she did in the past. Her wish was granted with the arrival of the man with crimson eyes.
1. Chapter 1 Lady in Violet

Disclaimer: Works of Clamp does not belong to me.

Warning: Horrible grammar. Need beta reader. Title is still changeable, it sounded corny. Need to think of better one.

Message: Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1 – Lady in Violet **

"O wind, become a chain of admonition. Windy!" The young magic school girl chanted as she twirled her pink wind in many revolutions in different angles. After spinning her hand, she held her wand high above her and then brought the wand down to collide with the magical card floating in front of her. As the wand made contact with the card, visible strings of magic poured up from the card and merged into a spirit lady with her body indicating her element.

Displaying on a giant screen film, the magic girl had summoned a wind spirit. The spirit held her arms forward and called forth tangible ropes purely made of concentrated air. The ropes flew forward and wrapped around a black hooded spirit tightly to make sure that the spirit won't escape. Facing the giant screen was a teenage girl, Tomoyo, sitting on top of an expensive looking sofa. The girl was beautiful enough to be a model with her face and elegance of a proper lady. She had long onyx-colored hair, slightly wavy, that dropped all the way into a small bundle on top of the sofa pillow, showing that hair length goes beyond her waist. She was staring at the film with pure violet eyes that shone exotically due to the light of the movie screen. A tiny smile was plastered on her face, showing that Tomoyo was enjoying the movie with great hidden pleasure.

Tomoyo's smile quickly turned into gasp and she moved her hand slowly above her chest. She, then, clenched her shirt tightly as the climax of the movie was inching closer with each second. She absorbed the dramatic background music and the overwhelming bright colors of the movie while she watched the magic girl prepared herself to finish the hooded spirit off.

Her heart started accelerating as Tomoyo couldn't held herself calm enough to remain still for what was about to happen next.

"Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" The magic girl gripped her wand with two hands and suddenly, the trapped hooded spirit was drained along with the wind spirit toward the girl. The two spirits became black and yellow energies that swirled together and then…

"My lady, breakfast is ready." A woman's voice shattered all the building excitement that gathered in Tomoyo's heart. The maid had opened the door, allowing the bright lamp light to break the comfortable darkness of the movie watching atmosphere.

Her excited heart slowly returned back to normal.

Tomoyo took a deep breathe and sighed with a hint of disappointment but it was expected since it was nearly time for high school. She needed her food to gain enough energy to record her best friend, Sakura, all day. She replied, "I'll be right there." She didn't need to look back since she already knew the maid herself.

The maid bowed politely and responded, "Yes, my lady," She slowly closed the door, making sure not to make any more noises.

Tomoyo picked up the remote control by her side and she took one last gaze at Sakura, who smiled as she held the card in her hand. Tomoyo smiled back because she would always be happy as long as Sakura was happy. She pressed the power button on her remote control and the movie was screen black. When the movie stopped playing, the lights quickly came back on, revealing Tomoyo completely in her high school uniform. She stood up and gently put the remote control down. She walked toward the door and twisted the knob slowly enough to leave the door ajar. Tomoyo took one last look at her own private movie room.

* * *

_'The excitement wasn't the same.'_

* * *

She closed the door, leaving the dark movie room alone.

Tomoyo was sitting on her chair, eating her simple Japanese breakfast of grilled fish, miso soup, and random things that were necessary. She was eating across the dining table from her mother, Sonomi, who was reading the business section of the daily newspaper. Tomoyo was used to this peaceful silence since she knew very well that her mother tended to be very busy sometimes.

However, today was different. Sonomi closed her newspaper and she looked at Tomoyo before she went back to her breakfast, "Have you slept well?" She started a conversation.

Tomoyo glanced up and she smiled slightly, "Yes, mother, I slept quite pleasantly today."

"That's good to know. I heard that you woke up early and watch movies." Sonomi mentioned.

"I was reliving a childhood memories of my friends." Tomoyo answered.

"It's good to look back at the past and remember how much fun you had back then," Sonomi narrowed her eyes with concerns expressed in her pupils, "But I'm worried that if you're not getting enough sleep. After all, you just recently entered high school. It won't be easy as junior high."

"Don't worry, mother." Tomoyo smiled to reassure her mother, "I rested very well. I was just watching old movies because an old friend came back from China. I just felt like remembering the times we hang out together."

Sonomi sighed but she smiled back slightly, "Alright. I guess I worry for nothing then," She pointed out, "However, I should tell you that I'm going on a business trip tonight and I won't probably be back for few weeks."

Tomoyo nodded, "Hai, don't worry about me, mother. I'm a teenager now, I can take of myself plus there are so many bodyguards and maids here, so I won't be really lonely."

Sonomi chuckled, "True but you can always call me if you're feeling lonely. You can even invite Sakura to sleepover, if you want to."

"That's a good idea, mother." Tomoyo smiled and then she noticed the clock, "I should be going to school now." She stood up and walked over to her mother. She gave Sonomi a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Have a good trip."

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Take care and do well in school." Sonomi said.

Tomoyo replied, "Hai." She walked toward the entrance door, where the maid had opened it as soon as the maid saw her lady. Before Tomoyo left the mansion, the maids bowed to her presence out of curtsy. She went to the front gate where a sleek limo was already waiting for her. The female bodyguard opened the car door and bowed as Tomoyo entered it. The limo drove away from the Daidouji mansion but not all the way to school due to Tomoyo's request. The limo drove halfway to school and there, Tomoyo get off and enjoyed her morning meeting with Sakura every school morning. Tomoyo motioned the limo to leave and then she looked back at the road, waiting for her best friend. She clenched her school bag tightly and inside was an electronic tool that Tomoyo can not bear to be away from it. She closed her eyes and she could remember strongly of all the adventures she shared with Sakura together three years ago. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a voice that Tomoyo instantly recognize. She opened her violet eyes and saw a girl with short auburn colored hair and shining emerald eyes chatting happily with a boy with short brown messy hair and clear amber eyes. They were a sight to behold because they were the greatest couple in Tomoyo's eyes. She always had a slight thrill through her body every time she sees them together. Tomoyo was truly happy that Sakura and Syaoran finally admit their love to each other.

Tomoyo grabbed her hand camera out of her school bag and started recording the couple. It was truly a beautiful sight, an ideal couple walking down the cherry blossom covered road right under the rows of cherry blossom trees with petals falling and the wind blowing. Tomoyo had a faint blush spread across her cheeks as she watched them. It was such shame that she didn't seem them confesses to each other but she could imagine it. She closed her eyes and imagined Syaoran confessing to Sakura right after school, right after the final incident with Eriol. Then Sakura, who was confused at first, finally understood the meaning of love right before Syaoran returned to Hong Kong. Tomoyo heard the details of how Sakura ran at the airport, hoping to meet Syaoran before he leaves. Then at the final moment, Sakura had caught up with Syaoran and handed him her teddy bear just right before he left. How dramatic that was, Tomoyo was thinking as she swooned to herself.

"Tomoyo-chan?" A recognizable voice brought Tomoyo back to reality from her dream. Sakura was staring at Tomoyo through her camera.

Tomoyo greeted, "Hello, Sakura-chan!" she explained, "I was recording your romantic walk under the cherry blossoms."

Sakura was taken back by her friend's eccentric's hobby, "Hoe, Tomoyo-chan…." Her cheeks were bright red and she spluttered, "We were just talking with each other. It wasn't anything like that!"

"Jeeze, Daidouji, you really need to pick another hobby." Syaoran said annoyingly but not because of Tomoyo's recording but because his delightful romantic moment was interrupted.

Tomoyo smirked as she knew why Syaoran was perturbed, "Well I would never! Recording Sakura-chan in all her glory is always a passion of mine!" She laughed, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Syaoran sighed disappointedly, knowing fully well that he can not stop Tomoyo from doing what she wants. Sakura still laughed nervously even though she knew Tomoyo for many years, she was still taken back from Tomoyo's love of recording Sakura.

Tomoyo grinned, "Oh Sakura-chan! We should make another movie with the Create Card. It's been far too long since we made one!" She suggested with stars shining bright on her pupils.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said her name but Tomoyo was off in her own dreamland. She sighed, knowing like Syaoran, that she cannot stop her best friend.

* * *

_'It's been three years.'_

* * *

All three friends went to the same high school. Even their classmates and friends were the same through elementary and junior high. Even the homeroom teacher was the same teacher from elementary and junior high. Tomoyo already knew that the teacher wanted to be with a certain girl. She found their relationship cute just like the relationship shared between the lair and his bossy childhood friend. Everything was the same as before except one thing. There were no more Clow Cards running amok. There were no more weird incidents that required Card Captor Sakura to help. All the Clow Cards were changed into Sakura Cards. All the magical related incidents were resolved three years ago. For three years since they were in their first year of junior high, nothing strange had happened. Tomoyo and Sakura and their classmates studied hard to pass the high school entrance exam. Soon afterward, Syaoran came back from Hong Kong and attended the same school as the others. Tomoyo heard from Sakura that she met Syaoran waiting outside the school dressed in his uniform, holding the teddy bear within his arm.

"Ah," Tomoyo sighed blissfully as she could imagine it, "So romantic." She imagined their fateful meeting that turned into a warm embrace as the very last manga page of the very last volume of a popular shojo comic. She slowly opened her violet eyes and thought, 'Lot of people have relationships…it make me felt a little bit jealous.' She looked out the window and saw her friends, Sakura and Syaoran, chatting like lovers. Tomoyo smiled and touched her own chest, feeling her heart beating slightly, 'As long as Sakura-chan is happy, then I'm happy too.'

* * *

_'My heart is not racing anymore.'_

* * *

Tomoyo was sitting on her desk chair, staring at papers on her desk. She frowned slightly as she was pondering deeply. Her face was telling everyone that she was actually having a hard time.

"Penny for your thoughts, Daidouji?" A gentle voice caught Tomoyo's attention away from the papers. Tomoyo moved her head upward, noticing a handsome boy with smooth midnight blue hair and sleek glasses.

Tomoyo's thinking expression changed back to a smile, "Hiiragisawa-san, such an honor for you to visit me alone. Shouldn't you be bothering your cute little descendent?"

Eriol replied with a chuckle, "True, I would have but I didn't want to bother Sakura."

"Being a gentleman as usual, of course." Tomoyo closed her eyes knowingly, "Sakura-chan is truly happy with him. Li is a good person. I know he'll take a good care of her."

Eriol smiled slightly and his blue eyes were saying that he agreed with her, "He is my descendant but never mind about him," He looked at Tomoyo, "Is something wrong? You seemed troubled."

Tomoyo responded with a chuckle, "Nothing's wrong. I was just actually having a hard time deciding what to join." She held three applications papers, "Should I join film club?" Since Tomoyo loved filming Sakura and due to her experiences of being involved with Sakura's adventures, she was able to become a professional, "Or maybe a fashion club?" In the past, Tomoyo had designed many colorful and cute (Tomoyo's opinion) outfits for Sakura, "or finally, a choir." Tomoyo had a beautiful clear voice that earned her many credits in school. Tomoyo sighed as she couldn't make her choice, "Sakura-chan already joined the cheerleaders and Li-kun got himself involved with sports." Tomoyo piqued, "What club do you join?"

"The book club." Eriol replied.

Tomoyo giggled, "That does suit you, Hiiragisawa-san."

Eriol chuckled back, "Yes, that's true." He stopped laughing and inched his face closer toward Tomoyo, "If you still have trouble deciding, then just look inside your heart and you'll see what you truly want."

Tomoyo was slightly surprised but her expression quickly changed back into a small smile she always had, "That's a good advice, Hiiragisawa-san."

* * *

_'I want to go back to those days.'_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved her hand to grab Sakura's attention. The school was finally over for the day and students were doing club activities or heading back home.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura ran up to Tomoyo as soon as she saw her raven-haired friend, "I was about to leave for cheerleading practice."

"I know that. I just want to ask Sakura-chan if she wants to sleep over at my house after practice. You could bring Kero-chan if you want and we can watch all the old movies of Card Captor Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she said her heroic name.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura chuckled nervously at her friend's reaction but she looked down, "But….actually….."

"Hmm?" Tomoyo was curious.

Sakura became face red as she played with her fingers, feeling very embarrassed. Tomoyo, of course, read her best friend's reaction and smiled, "A date with Li-kun, huh?"

Sakura became even redder and she nodded slowly, "Hai………," Sakura looked up, "Tomoyo-chan?!"

Tomoyo was recording Sakura, "Sakura-chan was so kawaii just now!" Her eyes became starry, "Sakura-chan is going out on a date with Li-kun! How so adorable!"

Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo chuckled, "Don't worry, I understand and…I won't try to record you on your date…maybe."

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Tomoyo-chan…."

"Just kidding, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled and she clasped Sakura's hands, "But you must tell me all the details tomorrow!"

Sakura smiled and she nodded, "Hai!"

Tomoyo waved bye to Sakura as she watched her friend ran off to her cheerleading practice. As soon as Sakura was out of her eyesight, Tomoyo dropped her arm slowly and her smile slowly turned upside down.

* * *

_'It's not possible. It can only be in memories.'_

* * *

The Daidouji mansion was nearly empty although it was not really empty since the building was filled with maids and bodyguards. But the mansion felt empty to Tomoyo since she's alone inside and her mother was gone on a business trip again. She felt bored and she already done her homework like any good student would do. She had watched the Card Captor Sakura so many times that she could beat any CCS freak's number of times of watching the anime. Tomoyo sighed for umpteenth times today. She frowned, knowing that she was deathly bored and the magical adventures were already over long time ago. Tomoyo looked out the window of her mansion and stared at the night sky, "………..maybe I should go take a walk, that'll help me." Although, it's very dangerous to walk alone at night but Tomoyo had done it so many times to record Sakura. Tomoyo was an expert on stealth. She knew when and where to hide to make sure she could get good camera shots of Sakura without anyone noticing her.

* * *

_'I want to feel the excitement again.'_

* * *

Tomoyo ordered the bodyguards to stay behind and she left the mansion alone in proper attire. Tomoyo didn't even bother to bring her partner, her hand camera with her. She knew that nothing exciting would happen like before. She also doesn't want to spy on Sakura and Syaoran's date since she knew it would be rude even though watching over them would be very cute. But Tomoyo had made a promise to Sakura to stay out of it tonight. Plus, Tomoyo was sure that Syaoran's sharp sense that was refined over the years could sense her presence right away if Tomoyo decided to record.

* * *

_'I want to feel my heart racing again.'_

* * *

Tomoyo was walking around the neighbor aimlessly. What could she do? Tomoyo had asked herself that question many times. The adventures were over three years ago. It all ended with the Void Card being changed into the Hope Card. What could she do? She had no answer. All she thought of before was how cute Sakura was and how she was so excited to record Sakura in her brilliance. Her heart raced every time Tomoyo recorded Sakura did something extraordinary. However, her heart didn't accelerate again. Even though she had many movies of Card Captor Sakura, the excitement was not the same. Tomoyo looked down feeling slight guilty that she was thinking of such things since she knew Sakura had gone through many dangers.

* * *

_'I want to go back to those days again.'_

* * *

A soft melody.

Tomoyo suddenly looked up as she heard something, "A guitar?"

She recognized the melody from a familiar instrument. She closed her eyes and just heard. Tomoyo could tell the playing was rough but there was a certain charm beneath the rough exterior. There was a pure sound hidden underneath that sounded so alluring and yet haunting at the same time. It sounded so peaceful yet so thrilling. It was a powerful melody that danced inside Tomoyo's ears. She opened her violet eyes and headed toward that music, that attractive sound that caught the maiden's ears. She walked through the road tunnel under the road bridge and without interruptions of cars, small animals, and the voices of the city, she could hear the music so clearly. She stepped out of the tunnel and faced the bright moon. The melody was clearer and she could hear it strongly behind her. She quickly turned around…

* * *

_'I want to see Sakura agai…'_

* * *

As she turned around, she saw a man, a very handsome man sitting on the handrail of the bridge, playing his electric guitar. A man with wild black hair sticking out in many directions with few strands dangling in front of his forehead. A man with thick sleek black eyebrows directly above his closed eyes. A man with a face of a loner. Then the music stopped abruptly with a dramatic end.

* * *

_'My heart……is racing again.'_

* * *

Violet eyes met crimson eyes.

**TBC**

Message: Reviews and criticisms encouraged writers to write more and better.


	2. Chapter 2 Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: Insert your random disclaimers here. You know I don't own them.

Warnings: Sucky grammar overload. Possible OOC. My apologies to anyone who felt offended by those things.

Message: Your reviews encouraged me to write faster. I thank you.

Midnightfirestar: Thank you and Tomoyo will be fine. She's strong.

--; (deleted): Kurotomo? Bo? What kind of review is that? I assumed Bo is Boo. My god, what horrible speller you are. Bo? Well, if you don't like reading KuroTomo, don't even bother reading it. No one asked you to torture yourself and read it. Your presence sickened me and your spelling made me hurl. Your very living can only be described by one word. Bo.

KuroFai Hater: Yes, there should be more stories like this but writers have the right to write anything they desire even of that coupling. But your words cheered me up from Bo.

Gr8azngrl: Happy that you like the CCS idea. It was inspired by MysticDawn's fic. She's the ultimate KuroTomo fan.

Asga: Your review is short but each word is worth a thousand cheers. Thank you.

Garfield: They will connect with each other. Wouldn't be Kurotomo if there's no connection. I decided to make Eriol transferred back to school in Japan.

Song.unsung: Thank you for the review. Thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes. Really need beta reader. My friends are too busy.

Winterflower: Tomoyo will feel the excitement again. Lol. She will pick her career soon and I'm happy you like the thoughts. Thought they were boring, lol.

Noc and NC: It's a big honor that you would read an AU fic. I thank you for your review and your compliments.

JennyKim319: Your wish is granted.

Iceilluser: Your wish is also granted too.

Talim: Oh there will be crossovers. Just need to find information about more works of Clamp. If you know any good Clamp information website, please help.

Readers: Thank you for reading this fiction.

**Chapter 2 – Crimson Eyes**

* * *

_My heart is racing again…why?_

* * *

Two pair of eyes, crimson and violet, stared at each other without blinking even once. Those eyes remained locked to each other as they continued to stare forward and looked through the windows into the other's souls.

* * *

_Is it because of the music?_

* * *

The melody that Tomoyo heard a while ago was indeed a rare sound. She knew his music from the electric guitar was very rough sounding but…it enchanted her. The music that Tomoyo heard allured her to this man.

* * *

_The crimson eyes?_

* * *

The thing that stood out the most from this handsome man was his crimson eyes. There were not many people in this world that had such red eyes. Then again, Tomoyo's eye color was rare as his. Her eyes were violet as amethyst. His eyes were red as blood. Her eyes possessed the look of royalty. His eyes possessed the look of demon. It was a frightening color but Tomoyo couldn't avert her eyes away.

* * *

…………_him?_

* * *

Tomoyo put her hand above her chest. She could feel her heart racing. Such feeling filled her head with questions that she couldn't answer. Why was her heart racing now? Why was it now that heart felt the same as three years ago when she was in adventure with Sakura.

* * *

_Why won't you answer me?_

* * *

She closed her violet eyes, breaking the chain between the two eyes. She took a deep breath, calming her excited heart. When her heart stopped beating fast and finally calmed down, she slowly opened her eyes and then gasped quietly.

* * *

_He's gone._

* * *

The man with blood eyes vanished. He wasn't sitting on the handrail anymore and he showed no signs of actually leaving. He just simply vanished. Tomoyo frowned slightly. She felt disappointed because she wanted to know why. She wanted to know who he is. She wanted to know what melody that he was playing. Tomoyo tilted her head down and sighed. She mentally cursed herself for closing her eyes, knowing very well that she shouldn't. Tomoyo looked up toward the bridge, the same spot where the man sat. She's not going to stay all night and moped around about her mistake. She walked back to her manor.

* * *

_I want to know…who he is…_

* * *

A black limo drove down the road all the way to high school, stopping right in front of the gates. A woman in black suit quickly got out of the limo and walked to the opposite side. She opened the car door and bowed out of curtsy. Tomoyo, dressed in her high school uniform, stepped out of the limo. She quickly thanked the bodyguard and then watched the limo drove off. Today, the limo drove the Daidouji heir to school instead of halfway like before. Today, Tomoyo knew that Sakura and Syaoran had early morning practices with their clubs, so she couldn't see them like before.

* * *

_I longed for the morning…but…not anymore._

* * *

"Tomoyo-san!" Tomoyo turned her head toward the owner of the voice. It was Chiharu, one of Sakura and Tomoyo's school friends. The adolescence did her body well and she still had that brown braided pigtails as her unique hairstyle. And behind Chiharu, was Yamazaki, a childhood friend of Chiharu. He used to be slightly taller than his friend but his growth spurt made him half a head taller than his friend now. However, even after all these years, his eyes remained closed and his lying personality intact.

Tomoyo smiled, "Chiharu-san, Yamazaki-san, ohayo. You two are early, today."

"So are you," Chiharu pointed out, "And I was doing some errand for the cooking club."

"Ha. Ha. Ha, but I was the one who ended up doing it. Do you know that she was being so cruel to me?" Yamazaki complained, "She forced me to carry all her food to the clubroom. My back will never be the same again." Yamazaki gave a fake painful moan as he rubbed his back.

Chiharu frowned and pouted at Yamazaki, "Hey, don't complain! You're getting something out of this, remember?" She waved her finger and smirked proudly, "After school, I'm making my famous cake just for you."

"Ahh," Yamazaki nodded, "That's right," he clasped his hands together and glanced up, "I better pray first."

Chiharu's face had annoyed expression with her left eyebrow twitching. She already knew the answer why but asked anyway, "Why?"

Yamazaki smiled, knowing that he was going to suffer, "So that I won't die in case there's extreme poison."

Chiharu's already clenched fist shook roughly and she snapped, "Yamazaki!" She wrapped her hands around Yamazaki's neck and shook him roughly many times. Yamazaki just laughed crazily as he enjoyed the painful attention and love.

Tomoyo chuckled, "You two really acted like old married couple."

"Ehhh?!" Chiharu quickly let go of Yamazaki's neck and cup her chin with her hands. She blushed intensely as her entire body became red as tomato.

Yamazaki took this opportunity of freedom and stuck out his index finger, indicating the start of his tall tale, "Hey, Tomoyo-san, have you heard about a man with red eyes?"

Tomoyo, who usually smiled to Yamazaki's stories, was slightly shocked this time with her eyes widen slightly. She had a sudden flashback of the man with red eyes and black guitar. She replied softly, "A man with red eyes?"

"Hai!" Yamazaki continued, "Of course you know that you don't see anyone in the world with red eyes," Yamazaki looked serious, "That's why…he has to be a demon."

A loud smack echoed throughout the school.

"Yamazaki! Stop spreading lies!" Chiharu shouted, holding her clenched fist that was giving off a smoke. Her childhood friend was lying on the ground face down with a huge throbbing bump on his head.

Yamazaki instantly got up as he wasn't really hurt at all. He pointed out, "It's alright. Tomoyo-san is too smart to be fooled anyway…" he blinked, "Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo's face was serious without her calming smile on her face. She opened her mouth and slowly whispered, "a man…with red eyes." Images of the man's crimson eyes kept flashing in her mind.

"Tomoyo-san?" Chiharu's voice hinted concern.

Her voice brought Tomoyo back, "Huh?" She realized, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"You alright?" Chiharu asked.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm alright. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. That's all."

Chiharu wasn't convinced since it was rare to see Tomoyo lost but she had a feeling that Tomoyo won't say anything even if she asked. She smiled back, "Hey, you know Sakura-san is still at cheerleading practice."

Tomoyo's smile brightened up, "Of course!" She suddenly took her camcorder out of her school bag, "Well, I'm off to record Sakura-chan! Ho! Ho! Ho!" she laughed as she walked away.

"Hmmm, is she going to be alright?" Yamazaki asked.

"She will be," Chiharu answered, "I think she's just lonely because Sakura-san hangs out with Li-san."

* * *

_Red eyes…no…I wanted to see Sakura again._

* * *

Sakura was practicing hard with other cheerleaders, swinging her baton expertly. Sweats drenched her body but she doesn't mind. She was having fun, doing what she wanted. As Sakura practiced, she didn't notice a video camera recording her. Tomoyo, expertly hidden in the bushes, was exhilarated because she gets to have a chance to record Sakura in her adorable cheerleader uniform.

"If only if I can add more ribbons and a little bit more of satin, Sakura-chan would be cuter," Tomoyo squealed as she actually dreamed of Sakura in her own creation of cheerleader uniform.

Sakura span her baton and then tossed it high. Tomoyo gasped silently and held her camcorder closer to get a better view of the baton. The camcorder followed the baton falling toward Sakura. Tomoyo clenched her camcorder tighter as she held herself calm with anticipation. Then Sakura caught the baton gracefully.

* * *

_Did I really want to see her again?_

* * *

Tomoyo's excited gasp slowly became an upsetting expression as she lowered her camcorder. Sakura caught the baton. Tomoyo was slightly sad about that. It was wonderful that Sakura caught the baton perfectly and Tomoyo was very proud of her for that. However, it doesn't seem like Sakura to Tomoyo. Usually, Sakura would miss the baton and it collided with her head. Her clumsiness was part of her adorable personality. Without her clumsiness, Sakura wouldn't be the same adorable klutz.

* * *

_Is it really the same?_

* * *

Morning practices were over and the bells rung, indicating that school was officially started. It was now homeroom which gave Tomoyo the opportunity to talk to Sakura.

"How did it go, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo immediately assaulted.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked as she was slightly surprised by Tomoyo's confrontation, "How did what go?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Your date, of course."

"Hoeee!" Sakura clasped her face and she quickly looked down toward her desk. She was hiding her face as blood flow into her cheeks.

Tomoyo giggled again, "Oh, Sakura-chan, you said you'll tell me the details." She reminded her friend.

"That's true…" Sakura remembered and then took a deep breath. She sat up straight, "How do I start?"

Tomoyo sat at the desk chair next to Sakura's desk, "For starters, how's Li-kun?"

"Syaoran-kun was wonderful!" Sakura smiled warmly as she mentioned his name, "He's such a gentleman and very kind to me." She chuckled, "When Syaoran-kun came to pick me up, onii-san wasn't very happy."

Tomoyo chuckled back, "That's expected." She asked more, "Where did Li-kun took you?"

"He surprised me by taking me to a really good Chinese restaurant. It was so fancy that I thought I wasn't dressed formal enough but Syaoran-kun said it was okay and he complimented me," Sakura smiled with great happiness, "And then afterwards, we went to watch a movie."

"Really?" Tomoyo was slightly surprised then she smiled sadistically, "So you two got awfully comfortable, right?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo laughed and she pretended to be innocent, "What? You said Li-kun took you to the movie. You know what couples do at the movies? Can you really blame me for thinking that way?"

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment, "Hoe…"

"Do you two kiss?" Tomoyo pried.

"Hoee!" Sakura's body became red and glowing as a stoplight in traffic. She waved her arms crazily, "No, we didn't! That's way too early for it!"

Tomoyo slapped her hands together, "So you two didn't kiss yet. That's wonderful!"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

Tomoyo held her camcorder proudly and her eyes were replaced by yellow stars, "That means I still have a chance to record Sakura-chan's first kiss!"

Sakura fell down out of pure shock.

* * *

_It doesn't matter…_

* * *

School was over and students were already leaving. Some went home directly. Some went to hang out. Some had their club activities or sports practices. Tomoyo recently finished packing her school-related materials. The ideal couple had already left for practices. Tomoyo slowly walked down the empty hallway, pondering what she should do today. She continued walking until she heard a beautiful music. Tomoyo quickly tell that the music came from the piano. She closed her eyes and concentrated on listening. She felt the music playing felt familiar to her. She opened her eyes and followed the sound. The melody led her to the music room where she saw Eriol playing the piano elegantly. She stood at the doorway and listened.

* * *

_As long as I'm with Sakura_

* * *

The music ended and Eriol noticed Tomoyo standing, "Daidouji-san?"

"Gomen," Tomoyo apologized, "I couldn't help but wanted to hear it completely."

"It's quite alright." Eriol gave a gentle smile, "I don't mind an audience. Daidouji-san, are you heading home?"

"Hai." Tomoyo answered.

Eriol stated, "So you haven't decide what clubs to join, then."

Tomoyo sighed dramatically, "That's right." She put her finger below her chin and pondered as she was acting, "I wonder what I should do? Would they accept a poor indecisive girl like me?"

Eriol laughed, "No rush, there and I'm sure they will accept you. Since, you're free," He motioned his hand toward the piano, "would you like to join me?"

"Sure." Tomoyo smiled.

* * *

_As long as I can see Sakura's smile_

* * *

Eriol played the piano and Tomoyo sang along. Together, the music they made was truly magnificent. Eriol's expert playing and Tomoyo's clear beautiful voice made a strong pair. The song ended soon and Eriol rested his fingers on the keyboards for the final note. Tomoyo took a deep breath. She looked at Eriol and complimented, "As always, you're an excellent player."

"Thank you, Daidouji-san." Eriol pulled the lid over the keyboards and closed it firmly, "Your singing is excellent too but…it sounded different from normal. Is something on your mind?"

Tomoyo turned completely around as her body faced Eriol. She should known that Eriol is a very sharp person. She smiled slightly, "Hiiragisawa-san is very sharp."

* * *

_I'll be happy._

* * *

"Last night, you met a man?" Eriol asked.

"Not really met as we knew each other before. Our eyes just simply locked and I didn't move…at all." Tomoyo answered.

"Really? I wonder why," Eriol pointed out, "when Daidouji-san only paid attention to Sakura-san. This man must be very handsome." He smirked.

"Please don't say it like that, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo waved her hands and corrected, "I was merely entranced by his music…or…his red eyes."

Eriol narrowed his blue eyes, "His red eyes?"

"Hai." Tomoyo became entrenched in her thoughts, "His…eyes…so red as blood…it's frightening yet…alluring."

"Hmm, I never seen Daidouji-san paid so much attention to someone else especially a man." Eriol teased.

Tomoyo laughed slightly, "Don't tease me, Hiiragizawa-san. Well, I'll be leaving now."

"Alright," Eriol stood up and grabbed a nearby stack of papers, "I need to take these to Terada-sensei anyway."

"Hmm, I'll take them for you." Tomoyo offered.

"Really?" Eriol questioned.

"Hai." Tomoyo smiled, "Considered it a payment for listening to you play."

Eriol chuckled, "Alright, if you insist."

* * *

_I'll be happy…right?_

* * *

Tomoyo headed toward their homeroom where she expected Terada to be there. Tomoyo saw the door nearby and was about to get closer until suddenly the door slid opened. Rika, another friend of Sakura and Tomoyo, rushed out of the classroom and bumped into Tomoyo as she didn't notice Tomoyo was there. Tomoyo dropped the papers and about to fall but she restored her balance quickly. She glanced up and saw Rika, "Rika-san?" Rika's eyes were watering.

Rika quivered, "…gomen!" She ran past Tomoyo.

"Sasaki!" A deep voice yelled Tomoyo's friend's name. Tomoyo saw Terada coming out of the classroom. Terada noticed the girl in front of him, "Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo bowed quickly out of respect, "I'm going after Rika-san." She ran off too.

Terada looked like he was about to say something as he already stretched his arm out. But he withdrew his arm and remained silent. Terada took few steps back and let his back fell on the hallway wall. Terada's handsome face was filled with guilt as he was gritting his teeth and his eyes quivering.

* * *

_It'll be fine…right?_

* * *

"Rika-san!" Tomoyo shouted as she continued to chase after Rika, "Rika-san!" Rika came to a complete stop, her back facing Tomoyo. Tomoyo finally caught up and panted. Tomoyo calmed down, "Rika-san?"

Rika slowly turned around with fresh tears dripping from her saddened eyes.

"Rika-san…" Tomoyo lamented.

* * *

_As long as I can see Sakura happy…it'll be alright…would it?_

* * *

"Gomen." Rika apologized as Tomoyo gave her a canned drink from the vending machine.

Tomoyo sat next to Rika on a local park bench, "It's alright," Tomoyo took a sip from her canned tea and her eyes moved toward Rika, "…do you want to talk?"

Rika's eyes quivered and she tilted her face down toward her drink clenched with both hands.

"It's alright, if you don't want to talk. But I'm sure it'll feel better if you have someone to talk to." Tomoyo stated.

Rika slowly nodded in agreement, "…Terada-sensei…wants to take a break."

Tomoyo had a slight surprise expressed on her face, "A break?" It was well-known among Rika's friends that Rika is in a relationship with Terada. Although it took a bit more time for Sakura to realize but her naivety was part of her. They kept the student-teacher relationship a secret. She questioned, "Did Terada-sensei explained why?"

"He said…that he had lot of works…since high school is different from junior high and elementary." Rika answered.

"…how do you feel about that?" Tomoyo asked me as she felt there was something more behind the reason for a break.

"I felt upset…I didn't want a break…" Rika sniffled, "But we had to…since…someone saw us…it was problematic but I told him it'll be alright as long as I'm by his side but he didn't think that way…Why couldn't Terada-sensei sees that I just want to be with him…I know it's really hard to keep this relationship…but…" Rika touched her engagement ring, "now he said let's take a break? ...He's being too cruel."

Tomoyo was silent for few seconds as she absorbed all this information in. She then spoke, "I'm sure Terada-sensei is suffering as much as you or even more. Terada-sensei must also wants to be with you badly too. He must also want to go out with you too. But, he has a life, a job, and a reputation. He does not want to ruin that…it sounded selfish but I think…he doesn't want to ruin it because he wants to share a future with you." Tomoyo smiled slightly, "It's only going to be three years till you graduate."

Rika looked at Tomoyo with a sad smile, "Three years is a long time. I would love to stay by his side but I couldn't do anything with him? ...I'm not really sure if I'll be fine with this."

Tomoyo stayed silent.

* * *

_As long as I see Sakura smile, I'll be happy enough._

* * *

Tomoyo was back in the mansion, sitting on her leather sofa and watching Card Captor Sakura again. The movie was playing but Tomoyo's mind was elsewhere from the movie. She was in deep thoughts after her conversation with Rika.

* * *

_Is it really that simple?_

* * *

Rika was waiting at the city square. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain that had lights on to show the magnificence of the fountain structure. She glanced at the lamp pole with a large clock on the top. The clock read 9:30 pm. Rika looked down with disappointment and mumbled, "He's late." She closed her eyes and had a flashback.

"A break?" Rika asked with a hint of confusion, "but why?"

Terada was looking down toward his paperwork, "I already told you. I had lot of works to do."

Rika smiled softly, "That's okay, I can wait till you finished."

Terada clenched his fists softly, "You don't understand…when I mean a break…I really meant it…we should stop seeing each other at least till your graduate."

Rika's smile turned upside down, "But I just started high school…and we were doing so well…why?"

"You know why," Terada answered, "Last week, the principal saw us on a date. I had to come up with a sensible excuse however I don't think he will believe us next time. That's why, it is better that we stay away from each other outside of school."

Rika couldn't believe what he was saying. Sure, she understood the situation but three years? That seemed too long, far too long. Rika's eyes quivered, "…who cares?"

"Sasaki?" Terada looked up.

Rika slowly clenched her fists together, "…who cares about what the principal thinks? Who cares about what the school thinks? Who cares what my mother thinks? No more hiding…I just…want to be with you…so don't ask me…to shun my feelings away for few years."

"It's not that easy!" Terada stood up abruptly and slammed the desk hard.

Rika's eyes widened in shock, she never seen him this angry before. He never shouted at her before. He was always kind and gentle with her. That was one of the reasons why she loved him. Rika's eyes were slightly filled with salty water and she looked down, not wanting to show her weakness to him.

"Sasaki…" Terada immediately felt guilty. He shouldn't have shouted. It wasn't like him. "Sasaki." Terada said her family name again. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't.

"9:00." Rika finally spoke.

Terada looked at Rika with confusion, "Sasaki?"

Rika slowly tilted her head and looked directly at Terada's eyes, "9:00 tonight at the park near the school." She ran off.

"Sasaki!" Terada shouted.

Rika opened her eyes and her flashback was over. She clenched the handles of her purse tightly. She sighed, "I shouldn't have said that…what I was thinking?" She looked down, "…plus, he's not coming."

* * *

_Is it really that easy to be happy?_

* * *

Tomoyo just stared at Sakura displayed on the movie screen, "Sakura-chan is so cute with her smile…" Then suddenly the image of Sakura was replaced by red eyes.

* * *

_Can I stay happy like this?_

* * *

Rika felt a presence behind her and she quickly turned around.

A thin snow-white hand plucked a few strings of a silver mini-harp.

Rika's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk.

The purse fell on the ground.

* * *

…_why am I having doubts?_

* * *

At the rooftop of a tall department store, the black-haired man was standing on the edge as he was keeping watch. Suddenly, he felt a strong presence in this city in the middle of the night. He narrowed his red eyes and gripped the hilt of a long black curved scabbard tightly.

* * *

…_red eyes…_

* * *

Tomoyo's eyelids became heavier until it caved in completely over her eyes. She was feeling tired and dozed off even though the movie was still playing. When she rest, the first thing she dreamed...

* * *

_His red eyes…tempted me._

* * *

**TBC**

Message: Reviews are energy drinks to this writer. More reviews give more energy. More energy gives more speed.


	3. Chapter 3 Silver Harp

**Message: **I would like to say that I'm very sorry for my late update. After I posted Chapter 2, I was on my Spring Break, about to write Chapter 3 but very complicated family business came up and delayed me for two months. What kind of family business do you ask? I don't want to be personal but let's just say it involved many many conflicts between my relatives.Thankfully to my best friends, I was finally calmed down and started typing this. Not wanting to keep you guys any longer, I rushed through this chapter and had it short since I had the feelings you guys are anxious. So sorry for grammar mistakes but I do finally have a beta reader but sadly, she's asleep at the time that I finished this at…4 in the morning…heh…moving on.

**Chattingbox: **Thanks and I didn't know there were many CCS crossover stories since I never really explore the Tsubasa section completely. Wow, it must be tiring to read that Sakura fall in love with Tsubasa Syaoran and Li fall in love with Tsubasa Sakura. Hope you like this chapter.

**Song.unsung: **Thanks for the energy drink. Really, thanks. It helped me gone through troubling family business. As for flashbacks, I'll try to be clearer and think of different fonts. Thank you for the suggestion.

**Asga: **Glad you love the moment between Eriol and Tomoyo. There will be more moments in the future although it wouldn't be much as moments between the star couple. Lol. Sorry that Eriol is not in this chapter.

**Midnightfirestar: **Sorry for the delay and sorry that your questions won't be answered until next chapter. By the way, the red eyes belonged to Kurogane.

**Ice illuser: **Oh you'll see him again…barely but yes, in the next chapter.

**JennyKim319: **There will be more. I promise.

**Flobizet: **Coming from a KuroFai fan, I must say I do not deserve such a high compliment but thank you very much. I appreciate your offer of being beta reader but during these two months, my best friend decided to be my beta reader and it's easier for me since I'm currently living with her.

**Gr8azngrl: **Bat-Kuro::humming the theme of Batman:: Just kidding. It does felt like that, huh? Lol. Fai will appear, I promise you that since of course it wouldn't be TRC fic without Fai.

**Talim: **Sorry, they will talk in the next chapter! Promise!

**CherryTiger: **Yes, keep up the love! Lol! We do have the right to love any pairing.

**Kaze Kiba: **Thanks for the offer but like I said in other response, I had a beta reader but she's currently asleep at this time. I will post the edited chapter as soon as we're done with school. Blah, stupid school.

**Winterflower: **LOL! Tomoyo wouldn't be that dirty to record Sakura's "first time"! I think…who knows what's going on in her mind.

**Garfield: **Read it to find out! Lol!

**Sakura-Fai: **Thanks for taking the time for reading KuroTomo fic even though I had the feeling that you're KuroFai fan.

**Tanuuki: **REVIEW IS GOOD! SO IS KUROTOMO! SO ARE YOU!

**Zeek72: **Thanks for the idea of my story being in your favorites.

**Maite: **Hope I did a good job on this one despite the grammar mistakes.

**Thornmage: **Thank you. It's hard not to be corny.

**Izumi 17: **I hope the plot grabbed the audience's interest to the end too.

**More Messages: **PANT! PANT! PANT!...lot of reviews…so many responses…I'm really really happy for all these reviews. They really are energy drinks to me and help me survive through the annoying exhausting family business. I love all of you guys!

**Disclaimer: **Do I even need to type this? I mean, why bother? Everyone knows I don't own Tsubasa!

**Chapter 3 – Silver Harp**

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted her best friend's name in the early morning.

Tomoyo recently arrived at the school from the limo and she was walking toward her homeroom. Her violet eyes turned toward Sakura, who was running as she had something to say. Tomoyo stopped walking and faced Sakura, "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stopped in front of Tomoyo. She crouched as she was worn out from lot of running. She panted, "Rika-san…"

"Rika-san?" Tomoyo asked as she realized that the coming news was not going to be good.

Sakura quickly looked up and her emerald eyes shook with great concerns. She told the new, "Rika-san is at the hospital!"

Tomoyo gasped.

* * *

_That was only the beginning_

* * *

The news was already spread throughout the entire high school. The speed of high school gossip never failed to amaze Syaoran but Tomoyo already knew it for the fact. There were many rumors flying around, some about Rika being prostitute and she was attacked by her client. Some about Rika running away from home and being attacked by mob. Some about Rika having a fight with a teacher and being attacked by gangster.

Syaoran was irritated by the numbers and quality of far fetched rumors spreading around. He complained, "I'm amazed on how each of these stupid rumors ended with Sasaki being attacked."

Tomoyo pointed out, "We don't know for sure what the situation really is. However I don't blame the school for making crazy rumors of being attacked, she seemed fine yesterday and now today…" She sighed, "But they are all rather far-fetched indeed."

Syaoran grumbled, "High school thrived on gossip no matter how stupid they are."

Sakura blinked innocently and asked, "What's a prostitute?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura with disbelief expressed on his face. He wanted to make a rude comment but he reminded himself that Sakura is his girlfriend. He just looked away and commented on how naïve Sakura is in his own mind.

Tomoyo smiled nervously and patted Sakura's shoulders with both hands. She answered, "You don't need to know."

Sakura frowned slightly and pleaded, "But I really want to know, I'm not a child anymore, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo was still smiling, "Well, it's nothing you need to know but if Sakura-chan insist…" She pointed to Syaoran, "Li-kun will explain it for you!"

"EH?" Syaoran looked back stifled.

While Syaoran tortured himself trying to explain Sakura the sin of humanity, the class of 1-C suffered a great loss. Rika Sasaki was a student of 1-C, including the rest of the gang. The news of Rika Sasaki affected them because she was a mature person who was willing to help anyone if asked. Ever since they heard the news about Rika, the atmosphere felt heavy as majority of the class shared concerns for her. However, the person the news had most impact on was Terada. The class might not notice but the students who been with Terada for many school years knew that he was suffering deeply inside. Tomoyo could tell that Terada must felt incredibly guilty and probably blamed himself for why Rika was in the hospital. Tomoyo doesn't know why Rika was in the hospital but she knew it cannot be good. She remembered yesterday when she had a deep conversation with Rika about her relationship. She concluded that something must have happened to Rika after Tomoyo left her but what have happened?

Naoko, another school friend of the gang and the only one who had glasses and bobcat hairstyle, walked up to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-san, are you free after school? Sakura-san said you are."

Tomoyo nodded, "Hai, I am."

"Then would you like to go with us to the hospital? All of us are going to visit Rika-san." Naoko implied.

"Of course," Tomoyo responded, "I would like to see Rika-san too."

Naoko smiled slightly, "Okay, after school, we'll go right away."

* * *

_It was something I never expected_

* * *

In few hours, school was over. The students of Class 1-C already left, making Tomoyo the last student inside the classroom. She packed up the remaining stuff and grabbed her school bag as she was about to headed out to meet her friends. She touched the handle of the door and was about to open but she hesitated. She looked back to see Terada erasing the writings from the chalkboard. He was just erasing the chalkboard slowly as he was straining not to show his true emotions. He continued doing this for quite a while.

"Are you not going to visit Rika-san?" Tomoyo mentioned, disrupting Terada's slow movements.

Terada just stared at the chalkboard without a single glance at Tomoyo. He slowly put the chalk eraser down and sighed heavily. He looked down, staring at the chalk eraser beneath his hand, "…I wanted to visit her…but…I can…not…"

"Is it because of the school work?" Tomoyo stated.

Terada didn't answer. He closed his eyes and remained silent. His actions had told Tomoyo the answer.

"I see," Tomoyo closed her eyes out of her disappointment for the teacher, "Sorry to have kept you." She bowed out of respect and was about to leave.

"9:00." Terada broke his zone of silence.

Tomoyo heard him and slowly looked back. She didn't respond but her face was urging Terada to go on.

Terada continued, "Yesterday, Sasaki said to me that to meet at the park nearby here at 9:00." He let go of his eraser and walked toward the classroom windows, "She wanted me to meet her again…but I couldn't…I had work to do…I…no, that was all lies…" Terada clenched his fist and smacked the window softly, his back still facing Tomoyo, "I did have work but I could have gone to see her…but I didn't…I hesitated…that's why I did…I hesitated and stood her up!" He smacked the window again except with more force, "I realized what I done and rushed there…when I arrived…the park was crowded as there was a scene…the ambulance was also there…when I arrived and saw all this…I was terrified…and prayed that it wasn't her…" He clenched his fist tighter, "But it was! I paved my way through the crowd and there she was…laying on the stretcher…her face so pale…" He hit the window but not strong enough to shatter it, "If I was there, this wouldn't happened to her! I stood her and this is what happened…" His voice was shaking.

"It's not your fault for what happened to Rika-san…," Tomoyo implied, "Also, even if you blame yourself, Rika-san won't blame you at all…" Tomoyo faced the door, "I'll give you the news about Rika-san's condition tomorrow. I…hope you are doing the right thing." She walked away.

Terada looked back toward the opened door and stood there silently.

* * *

_How could this happen?_

* * *

Rika was lying down on her plain white bed, dressed in her blue hospital gown and an IV tube hooked into her arm. It was a sad sight to see a friend who used to be healthy but now lying on her bed without opening her eyes or moving a finger. What used to be so strong was now sick and fragile. Sakura stared closely at her bed-ridden friend with her sorrowful emerald eyes. She sniffled, "Rika-san…" She wiped the tears away.

"Poor Rika-san…" Chiharu mentioned, "I don't get it…she was fine yesterday when we talk to her…what just happened to her last night…?"

"Maybe…" Naoko's eyes became blank white, "It's the work of a ghost."

"Hoe!?" Sakura jumped at the mere mention of the word.

Chiharu sighed, "Please, no joking around here. It's too depressing to make a joke….how come I don't see Hiiragizawa-san?" She looked around.

Yamazaki answered, "Hiiragizawa said that he had some business today but he said he said to send his concerns to her."

'_Business?' _Tomoyo pondered, _'Maybe, Hiiragizawa-san knew something about this…however I can't be sure…' _The red eyes flashed in her mind and Tomoyo groaned softly, _'Why am I remembering that eyes all of sudden?'_

They heard the door opened and saw Syaoran coming in. Syaoran confirmed, "I just talk with the doctor…it seemed Sasaki is in a coma."

Sakura gasped and her eyes quivered, "Rika-san…"

"Coma?" Chiharu asked, "How can she be in coma? Did something hit her head last night?"

Syaoran swayed his head, "There were no head injuries. The doctor didn't know why and trying to find the cause of it."

Sakura questioned, "You mean no one know why Rika-san is in a coma?"

Syaoran closed his eyes, "It's a complete mystery."

Naoko's glasses glinted and she pushed it up her nose, "Like I said, this is the work of a ghost!"

"Hoeeeeee!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and she hid behind Syaoran out of complete fright.

Syaoran looked at Sakura in disbelief, "You're in high school and ghosts still scare you?"

Naoko continued, "If the cause of Rika-san's coma is mysterious, then you can be really sure it is a ghost! A nether worldly soul had taken our friend's soul into eternal darkness!"

Sakura screamed again, "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Please, that's impossible…"

Yamazaki stuck his index finger out, meaning that he's going to tell a lie, "Actually, it's possible. Ghosts are dead but their hungers are not. They loved eating but regular foods didn't satisfy them since they can't really eat them so they eat one thing."

"One thing?" Sakura gulped.

"Human souls." Yamazaki darkened, "The ghost must have devoured Rika-san's soul and now her soul is forever lost in nether…" Chiharu smacked his head with a vase of flowers.

Sakura gasped dramatically, "Rika-san!" She rushed to her side, "Come back Rika-san! Don't get lost or get your soul devoured! Rika-san!!!"

Syaoran smacked his head lightly and he groaned to himself. He noticed Tomoyo haven't said anything and knew that usually Tomoyo would react to Sakura's naivety.

Tomoyo was in deep thoughts as she tried to solve what happened. She knew there was a fix in the relationship between Rika and Terada. Then one night, Rika fell into a coma. Something mysterious was at work here, which Tomoyo would guarantee. But Tomoyo realized to herself, _'Then…how come Sakura-chan didn't suspect anything? …I'm sure Li-kun did…but he's probably not saying anything for now.'_

_Ting._

Tomoyo's onyx eyes widened, _'Nani?'_

_Ting. _A simple pluck of string created a note.

Tomoyo instantly recognized the sound, _'A harp?'_

_Ting. _Another note was played.

'_Why…is a harp playing at this time?' _Tomoyo questioned but she couldn't help but closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music, _'This is…well played…but…'_

"Daidouji?" A male voice brought Tomoyo to reality.

"Huh?" Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw Syaoran staring at her with slight concerns hidden in his amber eyes, "Oh…sorry…" Tomoyo smiled to calm the boy's worries, "I was just worried about Rika-san."

"I see…" Syaoran looked back at Sakura who remained watching Rika. He wasn't convinced that Tomoyo was telling the truth but he decided not to intrude. He crossed his arms, "It is weird…like magic was involved but I can't tell yet."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly, "So Li-kun had the same suspicions as me, I should have expect that." Her smile dropped, "Does that mean Li-kun hears it too?"

Syaoran blinked in confusion, "Hear what?" He doesn't understand the question.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise but not too much to be noticeable for Syaoran. She quickly put on her graceful smile, "Never mind, Li-kun…I was just talking to myself. Don't mind me. Ho! Ho! Ho!" She laughed it off.

Syaoran was taken aback from her obnoxious laughter and knew she was hiding something but he decided to ignore it. He sighed, "Whatever."

* * *

…_Rika falling unconscious…_

* * *

Few days had passed since the Rika incident and more mysterious things occurred. In these days, there were more victims falling into coma. The doctors couldn't discover the cause and help the comatose victims. Eventually, these incidents were on public news, causing slight panic to the people of Japan, worried about their safety and the safety of others. These days, Mr. Terada and Rika's friends were stricken with worries but obviously, the oldest one expressed more.

Tomoyo was looking out at the city through the fenced roof on the top of the school. It was already lunch break and Sakura was upset about Rika's condition, also the new victims with mysterious coma increased Sakura's grief. Tomoyo wanted to comfort her best friend but seeing that Syaoran already did, she felt that she should leave the perfect couple alone. She clenched the fence and pondered, _'Weird things are happening in this city…like before…when Sakura-chan was capturing the Clow Cards…but the cards are captured and converted into Sakura Cards…maybe…another magic is running amok in our fair city?' _Tomoyo became starry eyed, "That means Card Captor Sakura is back on business!" Although, it was wrong of her to think that way…she just couldn't help but felt very excited at the opportunity to record Sakura again.

_Ting. A note of harp played._

"Nani?" Happy thoughts fled the young girl's mind as she heard the music again.

_Ting. Another note played._

Tomoyo realized, _'this is the same music I heard in the hospital…'_

_Ting. Another note played as it was telling the listener a story._

Tomoyo narrowed her onyx eyes, _'This music…it must be related to Rika's accident…should I tell Li-kun and Sakura-chan?' _Then Tomoyo remembered that Syaoran mentioned that he didn't hear anything, _'…or maybe not…since…it seemed to be I'm the only one hearing the music…' _Right on cue, the school bell rang, indicating that lunch break was over. Tomoyo sighed, knowing that she should go back to class. She looked away from the rooftop view and started walking back.

_Ting. The elegant music would not leave her head._

Tomoyo paused as she knew the music was telling her something. She frowned, _'…it would be rude to tell Sakura-chan and Li-kun about the harp since they're at school now…however…I could investigate myself and help Sakura-chan while she's at school!' _Tomoyo trembled at the excitement of a new coming adventure, "OH SAKURA-CHAN, I WILL AID YOU TILL MY LAST BREATH!"

* * *

…_the harp playing in my mind…_

* * *

Tomoyo wouldn't let her friends skip school but she herself could since Tomoyo was smart enough to catch up with the missing class work. After going through the right empty hallways, Tomoyo found herself outside the school gate. She noticed that the harp was louder than before as she was closer to the source.

_Ting. The harp was calling her._

'_The music is getting louder…maybe I'm close to the source…but where?' _Tomoyo questioned herself and then she recalled Terada's sayings about the park where he supposed to meet Rika, _'…the place where Rika was found…it's worth a try.'_

With the location known, she headed there and each step she took, the music gets louder. The increasing volume of the harp proved Tomoyo that she was right about the location of the source but... what's strange was that each step Tomoyo took, the harp responded with a different beat as the playing of the harp was in sync with Tomoyo's steps.

_Ting. Tomoyo stepped with her right foot._

_Ting. She stepped next with her left foot._

_Ting. The music continued to play louder than each coming step._

'_Why?' _Tomoyo asked herself, _'Why am I hearing this?' _She walked past bystanders who just walked carefree as if nothing interesting was happening, _'Why am I the only one who's hearing this music?' _She took a turn to her right, _'Why…?' _

She finally reached the park.

_The music came into abrupt stop. _

At that very moment, Tomoyo wasn't thinking about the harp nor even notice that the music stopped. All she was thinking about was…

* * *

…_those red eyes…again…those eyes…haunted my mind…no matter how much I strive to forget it…_

* * *

Crimson eyes met violet eyes.

**TBC**

Message: Reviews are not like family business. Reviews do not slow down this writer. Reviews that are not like complicated family business give pure bliss to writer. When a writer is not slow down and is in state of pure bliss, the writer will post the next chapter next week. Sorry for the incredible short chapter. I just had to tell you guys that I'm still alive and still sucky with grammar.


	4. Chapter 4 Amethyst Orb

**Message: **I had seriously tried to keep my promise to post the next chapter by next week as I mentioned in the previous chapter. No, it's not family business that delayed me. It was something far worse. My computer crashed. MY COMPUTER DIED ON ME! ALL MY VIDEOS, MUSIC, AND DOCUMENTS! And to make it even worse, my mother won't get me a new computer until I finished my school and do well in my summer school. So a month and half without computer was pure pure pure torture. To lighten the pain, I watched a Chinese martial arts television show and inspired to write another KuroTomo fanfic on it. It would be much easier to write it since I know the plot of it. The show was based on famous novels called The Legend of Condor Hero. I hope one day I would write that fanfic along with the current one. But the problem with the Legend of Condor Hero was that there were many characters and tons of minor characters who goes or die. So I can't decide which Clamp characters should be villains. Anyhow I hope you enjoy reading this one. It is my longest one and sadly, it's not beta-read yet. So few days later when my beta-reader decided to proofread, I post the edited version up soon.

**Response: **Considering that there are many reviewers and I'm tried as hell after writing non-stop on this chapter. I'll just say, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I'll try to respond to the reviews on the next chapter.

**Warning: **Grammar mistakes overload. Grammar mistakes overload. Shortage of details! Need more details and emotions!

**Disclaimer: **Why do I even bother wasting my energy typing this out? You all know I don't own them.

**Chapter 4 – Amethyst Orb**

A wind was blowing strong today. It was so strong that it made loose doors and windows clattered. So strong that people walking outside could barely hold on to their clothes or personal items. So strong that it would be indicated as a message that something will occur, something that is controlled by fate. The wind gushed through a park nearby the high school. The gust of air blew through the square of the park where the fountain's decoration brought vapid beauty to nature. Standing on that square of the park was a man and a girl, the only two persons in the park because it was the busiest time of work/school. The wind greeted the two visitors of the park by blowing their hair, revealing their presences to each other. The man, dressed in black casual clothes, was staring at the girl, dressed in her normal high school uniform. Violet eyes and crimson eyes could not stray away from each other and the owners of the eyes did not know why. The young girl's heart was racing and pounding after she finally absorbed the shock that the man she seen one night was here.

* * *

…_it's him…again…those red eyes…again…_

* * *

The man realized that he was staring for a long while and quickly glared at Tomoyo. He was a loner and he doesn't want anyone else in his zone. His death glare was a message of pure annoyance at the girl and then he just looked away, about to leave her alone.

Tomoyo recognized his glare and action since she was used to the infamous cold actions of a certain Chinese man few years ago when he transferred to Japan to capture the cards. She ignored her racing heart and spoke, breaking the silence, "Wait!" It wasn't an order but rather a simple plea. She doesn't want to let the man with red eyes go. She doesn't know why but she had the feeling that she should not let him go, at least not without answers.

The man heard her loud plea and glanced back at Tomoyo with a stern expression saying What?

Tomoyo didn't cringe to the man's glare. She didn't show any fear in her onyx eyes and spoke firmly, "We met before, remember? Few nights ago, I saw you playing the guitar."

The man knew what she was talking about. After all, who could not remember the color of her eyes but honestly, he doesn't really care. It was not in his nature to care for tiny strangers. He rolled his eyes and looked away again. He responded, "So what? You don't expect me to remember some play date at night with a kid like you."

The man didn't hear any counter response and he assumed that she would say something back but she didn't. He glanced back at Tomoyo and saw her smiled slightly. It was only a small smile but there was something about that smile that irritated the man easily. He snapped, "What?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Oh…it's just the first time I heard your voice…"

The girl's laughter just increased the man's state of annoyance. He fumed, "…and your point? Do you expect that I'm some kind of mute?" He crossed his arms.

Tomoyo smiled, "Of course not. It's just that I did expect your voice to be rough and gruff from the way you played."

The man was more irritated than before. He groaned to himself, _'What the f++king hell? First, this damn kid asked me to wait and now she's amazed by my voice?' _He growled as he twisted his body around with his back facing the girl, "If that's all you had to say, then we're done here." He was about to walk off.

Tomoyo's smile fell down only slightly. She was making progress but now was the time to strike the question. She asked, "You heard the harp, didn't you?"

The man stopped.

"…" Tomoyo knew it was a foolish question but something was telling her that this man, this particular man with red eyes know something. She asked again, "You do hear it, do you?"

The man was silent for a while and he turned his head around, looking back at Tomoyo, "What harp? Listen kid, I think you should check with your doctor about your ears or even better your mind."

Tomoyo frowned slightly and sighed, "What's with the delayed response then?" She moved her head slightly away and then spoke with tiny disappointment, "your denying just simple proves it." Her disappointment was saying that she expected the man to be a better lair.

The man twitched as he turned around and yelled, "OH SHUT UP!"

Tomoyo faced the man, "So you did hear it…the harp playing…the sorrowful music…that music…" She narrowed her eyes, "it is connected to the comatose victims, is it?"

The man closed his eyes and didn't respond.

Tomoyo frowned even more. Her friend was in coma and her precious friend was in grief. She does not want to see her sad. A smile suited her best. In order to bring back that smile, Tomoyo wanted answer, "Please tell me!" Her voice rose as she pleaded.

The man opened his red eyes and gave a small glare, not big enough to be threatening but just enough to silence her, "Listen kid. Don't look into this and leave this alone or you'll get hurt."

Tomoyo didn't say anything because she knew that the man was stubborn and wouldn't answer her questions so easily. Knowing that, she just smiled slightly, "Oh? Are you concerned about me?"

The man was taken back by her question, "HUH?!" He hissed, "Hell no! Like the hell I would care about some dumb bimbo like you." He rolled his eyes as he turned around again with his back toward her, "You know what. I don't care about what you do. If you get hurt, oh well! Not my problem!" He stormed off.

"Wait." Tomoyo begged.

The man groaned as he stopped. He sighed and then swayed his head back, feeling very annoyed, "What?" His red eyes widened slightly as he saw the firm determination in the girl's eyes.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo." She said her name and then her determined eyes softened, "What's yours?" Her clear voice held a tiny plea of wanting to know his name.

The man just stared at her as she was being ridculious and very strange but yet somehow he felt that he can not resist her sincere plea. He closed his red eyes, not saying anything for few more seconds. He slowly turned his head back away from Tomoyo's face, not wanting to see her.

Tomoyo's eyes quivered as she felt upset. But…why would she felt upset? She never know this man. He was a complete stranger that she only met once before. Knowing that fact, she couldn't stop her heart from feeling a tint of sadness.

"Kurogane."

Tomoyo's eyes increased in shock as her ears barely caught that name.

"The name is Kurogane." The black-haired man said his name again before he walked off.

* * *

…_Kurogane…so…that was his name…_

* * *

"Something weird's going on." Syaoran stated while standing and his arms crossed. The Chinese teenager was in Sakura's room with Sakura, Kero, and Tomoyo.

"Hoe, what do you mean?" Sakura asked while sitting on her bed next to Tomoyo.

"The comatose victims." Syaoran answered, "Each day, there's a new victim and all of them happened in the same city."

"Uh-huh?" Sakura tried to understand the point.

Kero, the guardian of the Sakura cards, flew directly toward Sakura's face, "Baka, don't tell me you haven't sense it."

Sakura blinked in naivety, "Sense it?" She thought hard and then a strong notion struck her mind, "Magic!?"

Kero nodded, "That's right. There's some unknown force at work here."

"Hoee?" Sakura acted surprised, "I thought these sort of incidents would be over after I defeated Eriol-kun and turned all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards?"

"In case you forgot, Sakura," Kero spoke, "there are other sorts of magic beside the cards. The point is that someone or something is using magic to put those people into coma."

"Rika-san…" Sakura muttered her poor friend's name sadly. She narrowed her emerald eyes and clenched her fists, "We have to stop this!" Her eyes shone with new determination.

"Alright!" Kero cheered, "Card Captor Sakura is back in business!"

"But we don't know where the magic is coming from." Syaoran stated, damping their fighting spirits, "And speaking of Hiiragizawa," He twitched at the mere mention of his name, "where the hell is that bastard?"

Sakura had a tiny sweat droplet as she knew the reason to Syaoran's anger, 'Syaoran-kun still hate Eriol-kun after all these years.'

"I really don't know," Kero answered Syaoran's question, "He must have disappeared because I can't sense him."

Syaoran scoffed, "Typical him. I bet he had something to do with this magic."

"Hey, Eriol-kun is not like that!" Sakura defended and then looked at Tomoyo, "Right, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura blinked in slight surprise because Tomoyo wasn't paying attention, "Tomoyo-chan?" She asked again.

As Tomoyo heard her name, she snapped out of her daze and looked toward Sakura, "Sakura-chan?" She realized what she did and smile softly with her eyes closed, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was day-dreaming."

"Day-dreaming?" Sakura asked with lot of worries in her tone. She was worried about her friend because she had never seen her best friend so silent with somber expression. Sakura knew Tomoyo always give her devout attention and she silently thanked Tomoyo for that. So for Sakura to see Tomoyo in deep thinking and not even a response to Kero's cheer of Card Captor Sakura, it worried Sakura a lot.

Tomoyo smiled gently, "Hai…I was day-dreaming…" She suddenly clasped Sakura's hands, "WHAT KIND OF COSTUME YOU SHOULD WEAR!" Her eyes were filled with stars.

Kero and Syaoran fell down in disbelief.

Sakura had a huge sweat droplet, "Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo still held on to Sakura's hands, swooned dramatically, "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE OUR LAST ADVENTURE! SO LONG SINCE SAKURA-CHAN GET TO WEAR MY COSTUME! SO LONG SINCE I GET TO RECORD THE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA'S ADVENTURE!" She started having plans for Sakura's outfits, "I hope I haven't lost my touch."

Sakura sighed, "Tomoyo-chan…" She smiled slightly as her worries were for naught.

"I hate to interrupt your crazy fantasy but we still don't know where the source is." Syaoran reminded.

Tomoyo advised, "Oh, what about your fortune telling board?"

"If it works, I wouldn't be here asking, would I?"

Tomoyo giggled, "True. Well, I have no magic, so I can't help you there."

Kero was thinking and then suggested, "Sakura, you have the strongest magic. Why don't you try sensing it?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai." She closed her eyes and gathered her magic to concentrate on finding the location. Everyone else stayed silent, not wanting to disturb her process. Sakura summoned her magic and she began to have visions of the places throughout Tomeda. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped, "I know where it is!"

* * *

_...Card Captor Sakura had rise…_

* * *

Sakura placed the entire map of the city of Tomeda on her desk. She took out a marker, "Syaoran-kun, where was Rika-san found?"

Syaoran blinked in confusion but answered, "In the park near the school."

Sakura circled the park on the map, "Where's the second one found?"

"The second one was in…" Sakura asked the location of each victims and Syaoran replied to each one. Sakura circled the final location and she held the map up, "Syaoran-kun, look."

Syaoran looked at the map and his eyes widened in shock. He gave away five locations in order of the attacks. The five locations on the map formed a loose shape of a star. He snatched the map, "Could this be a coincidence?"

Kero also looked at the map, "I don't think it is. After all, there's no such thing as coincidences."

Syaoran questioned, "So the next location would be in the center of the star then."

"Yes," Sakura nodded, "But…I'm not completely sure where though."

"Well look at the bright side, at least we narrowed down our search area." Kero pointed out.

"But still," Sakura quivered, "If we don't stop it right away, more people will suffer!" Then she noticed a finger pointed to the center of the star on the map, "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo pointed to the drawing on the map, "I believe…it's this one."

Syaoran queried, "The Tomeda Elementary School?"

Sakura blinked, "Hoe? Our old school?"

"Why this one, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo doesn't know why but for some strange reason, she could hear that music again. The sorrowful music of the harp led her to this old school, filled with memories of the adventures of Card Captor Sakura. Not wanting to be suspicious, she lied, "Oh, simply because of old times. Since our old delightful school did always attract cards and magical events." She chuckled.

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo suspiciously but sighed, knowing when not to press further, "It's worth a try."

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled, "Good idea, Tomoyo-chan!"

Kero declared, "ALRIGHT, WE'RE MOVING OUT TONIGHT!"

Tomoyo swooned, "Oh! That's plenty of time for me to make a quick costume for cute Sakura-chan! Maybe one for Li-kun too!"

Syaoran gaped, "EHHHHH?!"

Tomoyo smirked, "Your old Chinese battle robe doesn't fit you anymore, right?"

Syaoran had a tiny sweat droplet dripping down his head.

Tomoyo had stars in her onyx eyes, "I get to record the most adorable couple using magic and battling evil in my costumes!"

Syaoran panicked, "I didn't agree to wear your costume!"

Sakura patted Syaoran's shoulder, "Syaoran-kun…give up…" She swayed her head with teary eyes, "You can't win against Tomoyo-chan."

Syaoran had a bigger sweat droplet. He sighed as he dropped his head downward, giving up his poor pride.

* * *

…_yet my heart is not pounding…_

* * *

The sun dropped, taking the colors with it and the moon rose with the blanket of white stars. Night time had come and the elementary school, their old school, was empty as usual at night. The party of four arrived at the front gate, ready to begin their mission.

Sakura stared at the school with fondness in her eyes, "It's been four years since we left school," She chuckled slightly, "Five years since I became Card Captor and met Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran nodded slightly, "Yeah…" He crossed his arms, "Lot of things changed back then."

"True…but…" Sakura had a huge sweat droplet as she blushed out of embarrassment while Tomoyo was happily recording them, "Some things never changed."

Tomoyo swooned with eyes full of stars, "SAKURA-CHAN LOOK SO CUTE! Syaoran-kun looked dashing too!"

Sakura was dressed completely black. She wore a skin-tight black shirt with a mini black skirt that had a furry cat tail attached. She wore a long black boots with buttons along with fish-net leggings. She also wore a headband with cat ears. Syaoran's costume was less insane than Sakura's costume. Syaoran's costume was navy blue and similar to his former battle robe except more stealthier and thief-like. (I HAVE A LACK OF IMAGINATION!)

Syaoran twitched as he pulled his own shirt collar, looking down at his costume, "Why a thief?"

Sakura sighed with a sweat drop over her forehead, "At least, you're not a cat."

Kero flew in front of the camera, "Hey, what about me?!"

Tomoyo laughed softly, "Of course, Kero-chan is dashing too." She also recorded Kero.

_Ting._

Her eyes widened in shock and she lowered her camera. It was that music again. The same harp music she heard in the park.

"Do you hear that?" Syaoran questioned.

Tomoyo was slightly surprised when Syaoran asked that.

Sakura responded, "Yeah I did! It's coming from the school!"

Tomoyo mused, '_they also heard it? I'm not the only one?' _She felt slightly relieved that she wasn't going mentally crazy.

The red eyes flashed in her mind.

Tomoyo's eyes' size increased and she remembered, _'Wait a minute…there's also him…' _She narrowed her eyes, _'why am I remembering him now?'_

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura's voice brought Tomoyo back to reality. Tomoyo glanced toward her friend. Syaoran had opened the front door and Sakura was waving, motioning Tomoyo to come with them.

Tomoyo smirked slightly, "Ah! Sakura-chan is trying to escape from my camera." She quickly followed them.

* * *

…_why am I remembering him now?_

* * *

"The magic is getting stronger!" Syaoran yelled as he was running down the hallway, already summoning his magic sword.

"Rika-san…" Sakura clenched her pink star wand tightly out of determination to save her friend. She was running too, along with Tomoyo.

_Ting._

"The music is louder too." The winged lion's deep voice echoed through the empty hallway. The stuffed animal had changed into his true form, Keroberoes, to protect his mistress from harm.

_TING._

Keroberoes suddenly landed in front of them, causing the others to stop.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura asked concernedly.

Keroberoes's eyes turned slit and he gave a loud growl. Syaoran took out a paper charm and held it near his sword, "It's coming." He stood protectively over Sakura.

Sakura gulped as she held her wand tighter than before. Tomoyo remained recording, not daring to say anything.

Keroberoes roared, "Here it comes!" He opened his mouth and the fire gathered inside, forming a sphere. The fire ball was launched and traveled in amazing speed, showing how powerful it is. The ball of fire brightened the dark hallway in its path.

_TING!_

The fire ball suddenly stopped in its track and dissolved instantly. Keroberoes was stunned, "What?!" They heard more music and instantly, thin white ribbons pierced from the floors and tied around Keroberoes. The winged lion roared as the ribbons tightened, pulling the magnificent beast down to the ground with brutal force.

Sakura cried, "KERO-CHAN!" She was about to rush to her guardian but Syaoran held his arm and held her back, "Syaoran-kun!?"

Syaoran chided, "Pay attention!"

"Hoe?" Sakura was confused until she noticed a silver harp. She thought the harp was floating by itself but someone else was actually holding it. Hidden by the shadows of the hallway, the owner of the harp stepped forward and its body was revealed under the presence of the moonlight. Sakura gasped and Syaoran just glared. Tomoyo was surprised too but she didn't let go of her camera.

The owner was actually a beautiful person with pure white skin that appeared transparent under the moonlight. The owner was slightly transparent and floating as it was actually a spirit or a ghost. It was dressed in glittering gray robe and white ribbons all over its body with ends flying with the wind. The owner wore a gray hood, to use the shadow to hide its eyes and bandana, to hide its mouth. Its long silver hair stuck out of its hood between its sharp face.

Sakura stared at the spirit with disbelief and whispered, "Clow Card?" She shook her head and thought, _'no…it can't be…this doesn't have the presence of the card…but…its hurting others!' _She quickly took out her favorite card, "Let Kero-chan and Rika-san go!" The card floated from her hand and she spun her wand in many circles. After constant spinning, she brought her wand down directly in front of the card, "WINDY!" Thin yellow lines flew from the card and merged together into a female spirit that served her mistress for many years. The wind spirit held her arms high, gathering the wind above her hands. She then held her arms forward toward the offensive spirit and flying ropes of yellow winds jet forward, aimed to capture the enemy.

The harp spirit raised its right hand and played the harp held in its left hand. A sorrowful music played and the white ribbons responded to their calls. The ribbons pierced through the ropes of wind as they were papers. Windy was stunned as the ribbons quickly wrapped around her, covering the poor wind spirit completely.

Sakura shouted, "Windy!"

The ribbons dissolved, leaving no traces of the wind spirit behind except a card that fell toward her mistress. Sakura quickly grabbed her card and shivered, "Windy doesn't work?"

Syaoran tossed his Chinese charm and then used the blade to touch the charm. He chanted, "God of Thunder!" Lightning bolts shot from the charm and instantly headed toward the harp spirit.

The harp spirit responded by playing a different tune. The ends of the ribbons around its gray robe flied forward and merged together into a spiral. The spiral of ribbons drilled forward and swallowed the lightning bolts on its way.

Syaoran gasped and he quickly looked back, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" But his warning came too late as the spirit changed its tune. The spiral suddenly split into a shower of pouring ribbons.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted and she quickly pushed her friend out of the way.

Tomoyo cried a little as she landed on the floor. She groaned slightly from the impact and looked toward the others. She gasped, "Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" Both magicians were tied up by the ribbons that were attached from the walls of the hallways.

Syaoran gritted his teeth as he tried to free himself. Sakura glanced toward Tomoyo and begged, "Tomoyo-chan! Please run away!"

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo's eyes quivered with pure worries.

"Please, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura pleaded, "Save yourself!"

Syaoran hissed as the ribbons tightened, "Daidouji, get help!"

Tomoyo couldn't believe her eyes. It was their first adventure in a long while and they were suddenly involved in great danger. She pled, "Sakura-chan…Li-kun…" She gasped in surprise as the harp spirit suddenly appeared in front of her.

Sakura cried, "Tomoyo-chan!" Tears of worries fell out of her eyes.

Tomoyo could have run. But the harp spirit played a quick note and ribbons erupted from the ground and tied around Tomoyo's feet, not letting her go. Tomoyo couldn't escape from the spirit's hold. The spirit removed its right hand from the harp and held its palm toward Tomoyo's beautiful face. Even though the palm was not in direct contact with her skin, Tomoyo could feel her energy was being sucked away. She felt herself getting weaker and her eye lids getting heavier. She panicked, _'is this it? Am I going to be like Rika-san?' _She had a vision of Rika lying on the hospital bed, _'no…I musn't…I don't want to make Sakura-chan cry for me!' _She yelling at herself to be stronger but as the spirit's hand reached closer, she could feel herself weaker than before, _'…no…'_

* * *

…_why do I keep seeing his red eyes in my mind?_

* * *

"HAMA RYOUJIN!"

Tomoyo suddenly saw a sharp blue line shockwave past her face and directly hit the spirit on the face. The spirit growled and quickly disappeared from Tomoyo's sight. When the spirit was gone, the ribbons disappeared and the others were freed. Tomoyo's onyx eyes shook out of shock and she slowly turned her head around, her eyes widened, "…Kurogane…"

There he was in flesh and black. He was wearing the same clothes that Tomoyo saw him in the park earlier that day. He was holding a very long blade with the hilt shaped like a dragon with silver horns and scales over his shoulder over his shoulder. His red eyes came in contact with the violet eyes for the third time. He glared strongly at Tomoyo, "See, I told you to leave this alone or you'll get hurt."

Tomoyo stood there in silence with her eyes quivering and her hand still holding the camera. Suddenly, Tomoyo felt a tight hug from Sakura. Sakura quickly let go and looked at Tomoyo with concerns, "Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly, "I'm alright, Sakura-chan." She looked back toward Kurogane. Sakura also glanced at this tall stranger.

Syaoran glared as he was not trustworthy of strangers, especially strangers whose was capable of hurting their enemy. "Who the hell are you?" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura retorted, "Syaoran-kun! That's rude! This man saved us."

Keroberoes narrowed his eyes, "You don't understand, Sakura…this man…has magic…a powerful magic indeed…"

Tomoyo whispered, "Magic."

Keroberoes continued, "Plus…I bet this man know something about the one who attacked us."

Kurogane smirked with hint of cockiness, "So what if I did?"

"You did?" Sakura asked, "Would you please tell us?"

Kurogane closed his eyes, "Hmph, I don't really want to."

Sakura's eyes quivered because she was hoping to save her friend, "Why not? Rika-san…Rika-san is in coma…and Tereda-sensei is worried…I have to help them and I can only do that if we stop it!"

Kurogane snapped, "Oh shut up!"

Sakura whimpered.

Kurogane growled, "You're annoying and all these victims, I don't give a damn about them. I'm only here for my own purpose. So get out of my way."

Syaoran's eyes glinted with anger as the tall man was pissing him off and he did hurt Sakura's feelings. Syaoran grabbed the hilt of his sword and went into battle pose, "If you won't tell us, then I'll make you."

Kurogane scoffed, "Do you really think you stand a chance against me, kid?"

Syaoran glared, "I'm not a kid!"

Kurogane smirked, "You act like a kid." Suddenly, he sensed the spirit again. He charged ahead of them, "Stay out of this!"

"WAIT!" Syaoran chased after Kurogane.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, "Please wait here, Tomoyo-chan." She quickly got on Keroberoes and they flew after them.

Tomoyo held on to her camera with her other hand, "Please be safe…" She thought to herself, _'…he came…Kurogane…'_

_Ting. Tomoyo heard the music right behind her._

Tomoyo gasped as she quickly looked back directly at the harp spirit.

_Ting._

Ribbons suddenly wrapped around her mouth before she even get to scream for help.

* * *

…_if he never appears…_

* * *

Kurogane stopped on his tracks. He had a strange feeling but what? He looked back as the others caught up to him.

"Stop running away and face me!" Syaoran ordered.

Kurogane ignored his question and asked Sakura, "…where's that girl?"

Sakura blinked, "Hoe?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes, "the girl…Daidouji."

Sakura was surprised and wondered how this man knew Tomoyo's family name unless there was a connection between them. She answered, "I told Tomoyo-chan to wait."

Kurogane gritted his teeth, "Sh#t! You moron!" He ran back.

* * *

…_if I never met him…_

* * *

Kurogane ran up the stairs to the school roof. He doesn't know why he's running just to save this girl. He just felt like it ever since he encountered her in the park. Kurogane felt pissed off, "that stupid bh! I warned her!" He reached the roof and saw Tomoyo. The poor girl was unconscious and had ribbons wrapped around her and holding her as she was hanging from a cross. Her hands were clenched to her precious camera. Kurogane narrowed his red eyes as he saw the ribbons were giving off a glow, showing the ribbons were sucking energy out of Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura gasped as she jumped off Keroberoes, who landed behind Kurogane.

Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes and tried to free her but the spirit suddenly appeared in front of Tomoyo, "What?!" The spirit played few more notes and the ribbons around Tomoyo tightened, causing her to moan.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura cried, "LET HER GO!"

"He won't." Kurogane gritted his teeth, "Once this bastard found a prey, he won't let go." He mused, _'Plus if I try to kill him, she might get hurt.'_

* * *

_...if Rika-san never got hurt…_

* * *

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered while she was in a dream, "Sakura-chan." She was dreaming about the adventures they shared together when they were little. She remembered when she first recorded Sakura flying on her wand with large wings. She remembered when she saw the fateful meeting between Syaoran and Sakura. She remembered the amusing competition between Syaoran and Sakura as they strived for Yukito's attention. She remembered watching Sakura faced Yue at the final judgment. She remembered how Sakura became the new Card Master and her final battle with Eriol even though she was asleep halfway. There were so many fond memories, so many that Tomoyo wished it would be like them but people grew up and they changed. The adventures were gone and Sakura was the strongest magician just as Clow Reed predicited. But even so, Tomoyo still desire to go back to those times. She closed her eyes, _'…I want to stay here…' _Knowing that she shouldn't say those words but she couldn't help but say it. It was her true desire to record her best friend all the way, so her heart allowed her to stay in her own dream illusion.

"Tomoyo."

"What?" Tomoyo opened her eyes and her visions of Sakura disappeared, "Did someone call me?"

"Tomoyo." A familiar voice echoed in her ears.

'_That voice sound so familiar,' _Tomoyo looked around.

"Tomoyo, do not bind yourself to the past."

Tomoyo questioned, "Bind myself to the past?" She thought to herself, _'is that I have been doing?'_

"If you continue to see the past, you'll lose yourself and the future will be gone. So rise, Tomoyo. Awake from your desire and let your inner self be free from its shackles."

"Be free?" Tomoyo asked.

"Be free…the others are waiting for you."

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Her friend's loud voice echoed inside Tomoyo's dream.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo softly spoke her name, "She's calling me."

"Awake your true power…Tomoyo."

* * *

_I would never discover…that…I have magic._

* * *

Tomoyo's body suddenly gave a bright glow and the ribbons slowly removed themselves away from her glowing body.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura was stunned.

Keroberoes was also stunned, "…her body…is giving away magic…"

"What?" Syaoran was surprised.

Tomoyo's camera also glowed, releasing itself from the owner's hands. The camera dissolved, leaving behind a small purple orb. The orb floated to Tomoyo's palm and she enclosed her fingers, holding the orb tightly. Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing her violet eyes that glowed bright as amethyst. Her lips slowly moved as she was possessed.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called her friend's name.

Syaoran observed, "S-she's singing?"

Tomoyo sang beautifully, surprising the harp spirit. Her melodious voice made the spirit's silver harp dissolved. The spirit began to glow as Tomoyo's song held sorrow. There was a bright flash that caused everyone to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the spirit was gone. Tomoyo's body stopped glowing and her eyes closed. Then she collapsed.

Sakura gasped, "Tomoyo-chan!" But before Tomoyo reached the hard ground, someone just caught her. Sakura was surprised but she sighed out of relief, "Thank God."

Tomoyo slowly woke up. She was still weak from the spirit's attack but yet she felt a strange comfort. She looked up and saw those red eyes. Normally, she would be surprised but yet, she was not because it felt so normal to her. She whispered his name, "Kurogane?"

Kurogane groaned, pondering why did he just ran and grabbed her. He closed his eyes as he looked away from her, "I warned you, didn't I?" He felt a slight shiver within his arms. He quickly looked back at Tomoyo, who was shivering, "Hey…? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo groaned as she held herself, "It hurts…It hurts so much…" She was gritting her teeth and her eyes were closed. She was in a huge pain.

Kurogane glared, "Damnit! Don't tell me, you never use magic before!"

Tomoyo apologized with a slight chuckle, "Sorry…" Her eyes opened again, "it…was my first time…" She yelled softly as more pain overtook her body.

Kurogane shouted, "Hey!" His eyes showed slight concerns, "Damnit." He looked at Tomoyo directly, his face close to her, "Sorry, I had to do this."

"Kurogane?" Tomoyo whimpered softly. She could feel his warm breath touching her skin.

The tall man suddenly leaned down and kissed the girl. His lips were crushing her lips with rough force.

Tomoyo's violet eyes widened in complete shock.

* * *

…_my first kiss…tastes like blood._

* * *

**TBC**

**Message: **Reviews are like computers. One can not live without them.

Yes, I'm a computer freak, I can not bear to be away from it. I'll try my best to release the next chapter earlier than one month. I want to write as much as I can even though I'm in torturous summer school.

After reading my chapter, I felt like this is my worst ever.


	5. Chapter 5 Emerald Heart

**Message: **I have no excuses for my delay of this chapter. I just recently started writing this few days ago after dealing with the second huge drama that struck my family for months. (Sigh, when will the family drama ever stop?) To tell you the truth, this chapter was supposed to be longer with more actions, more magic, and yes more scenes of our favorite hot and sexy ninja. But I'm going to save that for the next chapter since this chapter is getting long for my taste and I'm anxious to post this up. Nothing beat the joy of seeing your new chapter up on the web. Oh, I do need a new beta reader since my previous one is now incapable of doing it. She hasn't done it for the previous chapters sadly. I would like to have a beta reader but note, I do like to post the chapter first and then replace it with edited chapter. Sorry for that in the future. Oh and our blonde wizard will appear…….um…..in the chapter after the next chapter! PROMISE! Unless the next chapter becomes too long…

Having many reviews is very sweet, so I thank you all with……um……I wish I have something tangible I can sent to you all over the internet……um……….chocolate chip cookies for everyone?

**Panther ninja: **So sorry to make you wait this long. Hope you enjoy this one too.

**MysticDawn5: **I wish I could have the time to write a new fic. It seemed that I have to watch Condor Hero again…now that my own father hooked me into watching the very first Condor Hero. The one with Dragon Lady was actually part 2 of trilogy. And I'm glad that you think this is a great fic. I really love your story.

**Nio: **Legend of Condor Hero really need a LOT of OCs….How in the world did that author create so many characters…

**JennyKim319: **::blush:: Thanks for saying it was the best chapter. I didn't really think it would be but thank you for the compliment. Hope you like this one too.

**Poptat: **Yes, there is lack of Kurotomo fics. And this story is based on anything? Hmm, I can't really remember. I collected lot of manga and read lot of fanfictions. So, I guess the story would be based on all that stuff I read.

**The Great Empress: **I'm so sorry for taking so long. I can't make any promise with my schedule anymore. I have extreme bad luck with my pace of the story. PLEASE LIVE TO THE END!

**Asga: **I love cliffhangers…blame Condor Hero…ending every episode except last with cliffhanger.

**15385bic: **Of course, their relationship will develop in interesting way. Heh. ::smirk::

**Gra8azngrl: **Sorry about not updating for next week. Fai will appear soon…I hope….

**Izumi-chan: **Heh, sorry about that. My strongest point is math, sadly. Even though I hate math.

**3karen3: **Sorry for the late update. Hope you still like this one.

**Garfield: **Yes, her first kiss was interesting lol. Since Tomoyo's strong point is her voice, I want to use that for magic.

**Asuka Sohryu Langley: **Sniffle, again, sorry for the late update. ::handing many letters of apologies to all fans::

**DarvLiveson: **Yay for Kurogane and Tomoyo lol. Sorry for late update.

**Gothy Wolfie: **Sniffle, I'm really glad that you complimented the interaction. Interaction between Kurogane and Tomoyo is the best! I love typing those. And yes, Kuro-chan should be in CCS but then I'm not sure if the CCS anime will remain G rated.

**I play wid fir3: **gives more cookies. Summer school is hell…wait….SCHOOLS ARE HELL!

**Ice illuser: **Sorry for the late update! SORRY!

**Nequamtenshi: **Well that would be interesting idea but the problem is…I'm not sure how the current Japanese government works. Any link with this info will be extremely helpful!

**Trina: **SORRY! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

**YiLerN: **Last reviewer…did I have the strength to type more?...Must…type more…::faints::

**More Messages: **Yeah…lot…of…reviews….thank you, everyone for reading!

**Warnings: **Insert random apologies of stupid grammatical mistakes and low usage of diction.

**Disclaimer:**…must I type more?

**Chapter 5 – Emerald Heart**

* * *

_Is it just a dream?_

* * *

It was night time and everything was entirely pitch-black with the moon hidden behind the dark clouds. Frenzied pants and hurried foot steps interrupted the quietness of the darkness. Those sounds belonged to a teenage girl who was fleeing. What or who she was running away from, she does not know but she knew that it can only be something dangerous or horrifying. As she ran, she couldn't see her way through the darkness but she could feel the roughness of the stones with her bare feet. And when she stopped to take a quick breath, she could feel the walls were also made out of stones. Using her sense of touch, she knew that she was in a hallway and there was only one pathway. She shivered and hugged her arms as she tried to warm herself. The stone hallway was very cold and so dark that owls won't dare to fly in. She felt afraid of the darkness and knew she had no choice but to continue running. Running away from the unknown dangers and running away in hope of finding the light.

As she ran in the pitch black hallway, she noticed that she could barely see the faint silhouette of the hallway. She squinted her eyes and saw a light. She gave a small gasp of joy and suddenly felt a rush of new energy. She ran toward the light in anticipation of salvation. With few more sprints, she finally made through the light.

Her eyes widened in shock.

But it was not salvation she found. She found herself in a large dome room with high ceilings with pillars surrounding the room supporting. Red carpets filled the floor and the only few source of lights were lit candles attached to pillars and the full moon gazing through the windows displayed on the walls. In the middle of the dark room was a leather throne chair occupied by one person. The frightened girl realized that the person who sat on the throne chair was the same danger she was trying to running away from.

The person she feared was a tall man with a skin brown as burnt wood and eyes glowing red as crimson blood under the bright moon. He was dressed in royal outfit fitting for the lord of this dark domain, black clothes with golden lines as edges and a cape dark as the blackest night.

She then realized that she was dressed in a thin beautiful white gown that gave a soft glow under the pure moonlight. She glanced back at the lord of this dark castle and dared to ask, "Who are you?"

The man smirked, "I'm the lord of this castle," his smirk grew wider and his fangs were shown, "And you are my slave."

The word "slave" echoed in the girl's mind as she was taken back at the thought of being someone's property. She quickly composed herself and gritted her teeth, irritated at the thought of being a slave. The fear that reside in her body quickly left as she yelled, "I am no one's slave! I won't accept this! I want you to free me now!" She demanded, forgetting her position.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the hallway doors opened with a slamming sound and the girl screamed as she braced the bitter coldness of the wind. Swarms of bats came flocking around the poor girl afterward. The girl embraced herself against the attacks of the nocturnal animals and she heard the loud arrogant laughter echoing through the throne room. The fear was slowly coming back to her body. The laughter died out and the bats flew away from the girl.

The girl gasped as her body was suddenly wrapped by the man's long muscular arms. Her small body was pressed to his tall and well built body. Her eyes quivered and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she was stunned by his blood red eyes that fitted his handsome face and his sharp noise. Her mouth was gaped but she couldn't say a word. Her shocked expression just fueled the man's egotism. He slowly smirked, "Oh but you are my slave…" His mouth opened and revealed his two large fangs, "And…" The girl felt his hot breath upon her cold skin. Strangely, she felt cold as ice but yet she felt so warm. She knew it must be some kind of spell or hypnotism but she could not break away from his warm and firm hold, "I won't let you go." His fangs sank deep into her neck.

Her violet eyes increased even more with added pain.

* * *

_It felt so real…_

* * *

Tomoyo gave a loud ear-splitting scream as she woke up abruptly. She quickly sat up as her body shivered with a jolt of terror. She was panting for breath of air while she was clenching her blankets tightly and cold sweats running down her body. Her body was shivering as her nightmare felt so very real for her, so real that it was hard to believe. She quickly dismissed her dark thoughts of her dream and slowly took a couple of deep breathes. She was finally able to calm herself down and could think clearly. She questioned herself, _'That dream…why did I dream him as a vampire?' _She then realized that she just dreamt about a vampire of all fantasy creatures she had encountered in the previous years. She mused to herself, _'…why did I dream about a vampire?...sigh, I could have at least dream about Sakura-chan.' _She sighed disappointedly. Even though, she just had a frightening nightmare, she still thought about Sakura.

Tomoyo's eyes registered the blankets and recognized it was not her. She quickly glanced around the room and realized that she was in a different room from the small size and the golden yellow walls. She knew very well that her room and her bed were much bigger than this and she quickly recognized the room as Sakura's room. She asked herself, "How did I get here?" She asked the question out loud as she tried to remember. But when she tried, a small pain attacked her head. She groaned slightly and touched her forehead, "How come I can't remember anything?" Her mind was blank but she knew her memory was there, _'…Something did happen last night…but what?' _The pain slowly disappeared but she couldn't remember anything. She sighed, _'My memory is a haze.'_

Her attention was brought back to reality as she heard the door to the room opened. She glanced toward the door and saw Sakura standing on the threshold, holding a tray with breakfast. Sakura was having a difficult time, balancing the heavy tray with one arm as she used her other arm to open the door. With a little more efforts, she balanced the tray and sighed out of quick relief. She looked up and saw Tomoyo staring at her. She quickly gasped, "Tomoyo-chan! You're awake!" She stated the obvious and she instantly rushed to her friend's bedside. She suddenly asked, "Are you alright?" Her soft eyes were already filled with worries.

Tomoyo put on her smile and appreciated her friend's pure concerns. She replied, "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Thank you for asking." Her sweet face turned into a questioning look and she asked, "But how did I get here?"

Sakura blinked with surprise, "You don't remember?"

Tomoyo answered back by swaying her head sideways.

Sakura suddenly sighed and Tomoyo was sharp to notice that her sigh was out of relief. Sakura questioned, "Tomoyo-chan, do you remember that we were chasing the spirit at our old elementary school last night?"

Tomoyo suddenly remembered last night and answered, "Ah, yes, I did. We sneaked into the school building and found the spirit inside the hallway." She thought hard, "But I don't remember what happened afterward."

Sakura looked down with the expression of guilt. She stood silent for a little while. Tomoyo would ask Sakura if something's wrong but she knew that her friend would eventually speak. After a while, Sakura spoke, "Tomoyo-chan, you were captured by the spirit and then got unconscious." She sniffled, "I thought you were in coma like Rika-san."

Tomoyo had a faint memory of her body being wrapped in ribbons, _'So that's what happened to me.' _She gently grabbed Sakura's hand and smiled warmly, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. So that means you must have beaten the spirit, right?"

Sakura slowly nodded and sniffled even more, "But, Tomoyo-chan, I should have protected you!" She started to cry but she was trying very hard to hold back her tears, not wanting to break apart in front of her friend, the one whom she put in danger.

Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder to comfort her, "Oh Sakura-chan, I knew the very risks of following you and I took it. And you did save me, so I'm very grateful for that." She wrapped her arms around Sakura, "Beside, I wouldn't miss a chance to record kawaii Sakura-chan."

Sakura suddenly looked crestfallen and she slowly tore away from her best friend's embrace.

Tomoyo frowned slightly because she hated seeing her friend so sad, "Sakura-chan?" She wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

Sakura apologized, "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan!" Her emerald eyes were brimming with tears and Tomoyo hated to see her cry but Tomoyo knew something was wrong…very wrong. Sakura continued, "When you were captured," she hiccupped, "your camera broke into pieces."

That last line dropped like a bomb on Tomoyo. She was shocked but her face did not show it. She didn't want her best friend to see her pain, knowing her pained look would just make Sakura even sadder. However, Tomoyo couldn't come up with a proper answer and hesitantly responded, "I…see." Losing her camera was almost similar to losing her best friend, so the pain was unbearable.

Sakura sniffled and covered her tear-stained face with her hands, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Brought back to reality by Sakura's tears, Tomoyo quickly put up a front by smiling, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It's alright. It's just a camcorder. What matters more is that you are alright. I'm alright." She wanted to comfort Sakura, even if she lies. It was a lie that it was just a camera. Tomoyo could have bought another one but it wasn't that easy. It was her camera that had been with her ever since the day after Sakura gave her an eraser. It was her camera that had been in Tomoyo's hand throughout all the adventures of Sakura and the cards. Even when her camera died or broke down, it always received an upgrade each year to preserve the memories that Tomoyo shared with the camera. For her camera to be gone, Tomoyo felt like part of herself died with it.

Sakura heeded Tomoyo's words and sniffled one more time. She wiped her last tears from her eyes. Tomoyo gave her gentle smile with her eyes closed, "So, Sakura-chan, will you tell me the details of what happened while I was unconscious?" She acted as it was normal. However, even without her camera, part of Tomoyo still wanted to hear the adventure of Sakura.

Sakura cringed slightly. Her reaction was barely noticeable but Tomoyo noticed everything. Sakura's eyes drifted away from Tomoyo to another object as it was very interesting to look at. She laughed nervously and then brought up her hand behind her back to rub. It was the obvious signs of lying but Tomoyo didn't intercede. Sakura answered, "Well…you know…"

Tomoyo remained smiling, "Know what?"

Sakura felt cold sweat dripping behind her head, "Well, you know…like the usual. Syaoran-kun and Kero-chan helped me defeated the spirit. I used cards…and the spirit is gone…"

"I see. I wish I could have record that." Tomoyo knew Sakura was lying but she did wish to record anyway. She knew Sakura was hiding something but decided not to press for information, knowing that one day, Sakura will tell her.

Sakura's nervous expression turned serious with little sadness etched on her face.

Tomoyo's smile turned the other direction, "Sakura-chan?"

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sighed and took a deep breath, signaling that she was going to say something big, "I think you should say stay out of this. Stay out of this new trouble."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in huge shock and her mind raced, _'Did Sakura-chan just ask me to leave?'_

Sakura looked down in sorrow but she continued, "I don't want you out of this team because you're always with us and you have been supporting me all this time."

Tomoyo didn't say anything. How could she say anything? Her mind asked herself, _'Then why? …Why are you asking me to leave?'_

"But this is different from the old days. This is not the Clow Cards that we're dealing with anymore. This is…something more dangerous. I can sense it after fighting that spirit yesterday. And knowing that more dangers might come later… I don't want to put you in those dangers." Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with her teary eyes, "Please, Tomoyo-chan, promise me that you'll stay out of this. I don't want to see you hurt again." She turned her face down again before she broke into faint sobs. Tomoyo could tell that this was very hard for Sakura to say all this.

Tomoyo's eyes quivered but for the sake of her precious friend, she quickly put up a mask. Sakura felt hands touching her shoulders. Sakura glanced up to face her friend's gentle and comforting eyes. Tomoyo was smiling, "I understand, Sakura-chan. I understand." Her violet eyes were display of warmth, "I promise you that I will stay out of this. But I want you to know that I'm still supporting you all the way," she giggled, "Card Captor Sakura."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura's eyes shook out of strong respect for her friend. Her friend's willingness to cheer her up, Sakura was touched. She gave a wide grin, "Hai!" She giggled too and eventually the room became filled with laughter of two good friends.

* * *

_It's not a dream…it is reality…a nightmare…_

* * *

Sakura waved farewell to Tomoyo, who waved back before she went inside the limo. Sakura's arm dropped as she watched the limo drove off, returning back to the Daidouji manor. Sakura started to remember the conversation she shared with Syaoran and Kero yesterday night while Tomoyo was unconscious.

**Flashback to the hour after Tomoyo's magic awakened.**

"We must not tell Daidouji about this." Syaoran stated.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked as she looked away from Tomoyo sleeping on her bed to Syaoran.

They were in Sakura's room to let Tomoyo rest without raising any suspicions from other family members.

Syaoran exasperated, "I said we must not tell Daidouji about this. You know, what just happened?"

"Nani? Why not?" Sakura demanded, "We just witnessed magic from Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo should know about this. She has the right to know!" How could Syaoran asked Sakura not to tell Tomoyo about what could be the biggest event of their lives after the Clow Cards.

"I know what you mean!" Syaoran raised his tone slightly to silence Sakura. His tone softened back as he looked toward Tomoyo, "True, it is her magic and she should know about it but think about the consequences."

"The consequences?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran answered, "There's no doubt that once Daidouji know about her magic power, she'll help you to no ends. Before, in our adventures, she knew when to stay away from danger and not interfere with our work. Once, she knew she had magic she'll put herself in danger to help you. Isn't that not true?"

Sakura looked down as she knew Syaoran was right, "That's…true…"

"Plus," Syaoran continued, "we don't know anything about her magic except the fact that it defeated the spirit we faced."

Kero injected, "The spirit that none of us can harm except Tomoyo. I can see the brat's point. If Tomoyo knew that her magic can defeat the new enemy, she'll definitely help you."

Sakura finished, "and put herself in danger…for me…" She nodded slowly in understanding, "I understand now…"

"Also," Kero hovered above Tomoyo, "there's always a limit on how you use your magic. If you go past that limit, your body will suffer. If that rude guy had not helped her, she would be in much worse condition than this."

"Speaking of that," Syaoran crossed his arms, "who the hell is that guy?" Syaoran twitched out of anger, "He's annoying and suspicious. He could be our enemy."

"I hate saying this but I agree with the brat," Kero crossed his arms too, "that guy is definitely definitely definitely suspicious. Not only that he has magic too, he also probably knew a lot about the spirit."

"I don't think he's a bad person." Sakura stated her opinion.

Syaoran and Kero looked at Sakura with surprise on this faces. They glanced at each other and they looked back at Sakura, "Why?" They both asked.

Sakura averted her eyes downward and twiddled her fingers as she was embarrassed to say it, "Well…I don't really think he's a bad person…I mean he did saved us from the spirit and he did helped Tomoyo-chan when she's captured. So, he must not be a bad person."

Syaoran sighed, "True, he did saved us but that's kind of a stupid reason. He's still a suspicious guy and we don't know anything about him. He might kill us for all we know about him." He looked at Sakura with concerned amber eyes, "Sakura, you're too naïve."

Sakura pouted slightly as she felt insulted. She wanted to insult back but decided not to, after seeing Syaoran's eyes. She fumed, "Yeah, yeah, I know…but I still think he's not a bad guy."

Syaoran groaned and rubbed his head slightly. He knew Sakura was being stubborn and just looked away, "Let's just drop this subject. This is getting nowhere."

"Then, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"For now," Kero frowned, "we should get more knowledge about our rude guy and our spirit."

"We should act normal as possible for Daidouji's sake." Syaoran suggested and then looked at Sakura, "even if you have to lie to Daidouji about her magic and tonight."

"Hoe?!" Sakura cried because, a naïve sweet girl like Sakura? Lying would be very hard, especially lying to a person like Tomoyo.

Syaoran continued on, "I already called Wei (Syaoran's butler) to order some books from China to here. The books might have some information we're looking for."

Sakura blinked in slight confusion and asked naively, "Why don't we just ask Eriol-kun?" Sakura suddenly saw a large twitch on the back of Syaoran's head. She then had a bad feeling with a cold sweat on her forehead, "Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran suddenly gave the death glare of hatred at Sakura and snapped, "WE DON'T NEED HIS HELP!"

Sakura had more cold sweats and replied meekly, "Hai…" Syaoran was still jealous of Eriol.

* * *

_I wish…_

* * *

Sakura waved her arm at Syaoran bye from her room window. The Chinese boy had gracefully jumped from her window to the street to avoid capture from her older protective and incredibly annoying brother. Sakura watched Syaoran disappeared from her sight of view. She sighed and held her hands under her chin, her elbows rested on the threshold of the window, "I really think that man is not a bad guy."

Kero retired for the night and slept on his bed inside Sakura's desk. Sakura glanced back at Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on her bed, "He did help Tomoyo-chan."

**Flashback ended.**

Sakura saw the limo disappeared. She just smiled because she was happy that Tomoyo was alright, "Yeah…he did helped Tomoyo-chan." She closed her eyes and slowly remembered how the man helped her and then left the scene. Her eyes suddenly snapped opened. She just remembered one thing, "Hoe?" She quickly remembered how the man helped her best friend, "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura blushed.

The man helped Tomoyo…with a kiss.

The poor naïve girl had a hard time deciding if she should tell Tomoyo or not while her face was beet red.

* * *

_I wish…that I never woke up…_

* * *

**TBC**

**Message: **Reviews are like a box of chocolates. You'll never know what you gonna get but you can definitely count on one thing. It's always SWEET! Sugar gives writer more energy!

I'm already writing the next chapter! Boredom of school encourage you to write on notebook. Yep. Yep. So await the next chapter or truthfully, part two of this chapter. Kuro-chan will appear again along with a new trouble of course! Hope someone would be a beta reader for my sucky grammar!


	6. Chapter 6 Crystal Bell

**Message: **Yes…I actually updated in less than two months……..HURRAY! I was on a roll and I also found a beta reader. For now, this chapter is currently unproofread. I'm just being impatient and wanted to post the new chapter. Soon, the edited chapters will be posted up soon.

And now responses to reviewers!

**JennyKim319: **Thank you for your offer. I'm really glad you enjoyed the previous chapters. Hope you like this one.

**I play wid fir3:**Hmm…GIVES COOKIE AND CREAM MILKSHAKE!

**Asga: **LOL, yes, it's like Tomoyo for wanting to dream about Sakura. Just reminded me of the Dream Card episode. And as for reaction to the kiss, heh, you'll see in the next chapter.

**Talim: **Heh heh, you'll see that in the next chapter.

**Garfield: **Thanks for noticing it! Yes, every chapter titles have color. Including this one….although I'm not sure what color describes crystal best…As for the camera, every person has a sentimental item. I know the feeling if you lost that sentimental item especially when it contained all your memories. But luckily, the memories will stay in my head.

**Quelara: **Thank you for your love on this story! A quick update for you all!

**Ice illuser: **Well, Sakura can sometimes be a ditz. So I'm using that as advantage and make her forget things easily.

**Gr8azngrl: **YEP, Tomoyo will definitely confront Kurogane about that. In the next one, not this one.

**15385bic: **Well, it wouldn't be Sakura if she's not naïve and adorable. LOL.

**Daisuke: **Lol, thanks for waiting! A KuroTomo fan is always welcomed.

**Asuka Sohryu Langley: **Thank you for the advice but…it's really hard to remember your grammar especially when you're thinking of what to write next for the plot. But really, thank you for the advice. I'll try hard to remember it. And you are right about the spirit. I'm so glad you noticed it but you're partly right about what the spirit was attracted to. Heh, you'll see!

**Cla. V: **Thank you for enjoying the plot. And yes, I did written another fanfiction…I wrote a Yugioh one and posted one on the forum. All the characters on that fanfic were OC, so I didn't want to post it on fanfic.

**Neko-Newee:**Vampires…LOL, sorry that was just a dream…but…maybe….::smirk::

**Nio: **Tomoyo would never be mad at Sakura. I don't think she would be. As for Sakura and Syaoran, well Tomoyo and Kurogane are the main characters. We'll see for our canon couple of CCS.

**Warning: **BEWARE OF OCs! I just picked random Japanese names and hey, every school story must have a bully! Oh, beware of my typical hazards of grammar.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to do this?

**Chapter 6 – Crystal Bell**

* * *

_I should have never wake up_

* * *

The next day was Monday, the first day of the normal school week. The gang encountered the spirit on a Saturday night and was able to relax on Sunday, the only non-school day of the week. A black limo stopped in front of the high school and dropped Tomoyo off at the gate. After yesterday, Tomoyo felt a little bit lost without her precious camera but she knew that she had to continue on or Sakura would be worried. Despite the determination for her best friend, Tomoyo could have bought another video camera. But she did not. Ever since Sakura asked Tomoyo to stay out of what could have been a new adventure of Card Captor Sakura, Tomoyo does not have the urge to buy a new camera. Tomoyo could feel her school bag lighter and her hand empty without the weight of her camera. With lighter weight, Tomoyo stared toward the clear blue sky, feeling like it was a new day, a new start of her chapter. She closed her violet eyes and pondered to herself, deciding that this new start is for the best or for the worst.

* * *

_I should have stay in my dream_

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo heard Sakura's voice calling her name. She averted her eyes from the sky toward the direction of the voice. She saw Sakura running toward her. Tomoyo greeted with a smile, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Sakura stopped in front of Tomoyo and panted for air, "You're in a hurry." Tomoyo stated the obvious.

Sakura quickly looked up, "Rika-san is back!"

"Eh?" Tomoyo blinked with slight surprise.

* * *

_But not of vampires…_

* * *

"I'm fine. Honestly. So please don't worry about me." Rika chuckled softly as she enjoyed her friends' concerns. She was back in her seat inside the classroom, surrounded by her friends.

"But, Rika-san, you just woke up from that horrible coma!" Sakura's voice held typical concerns, "Shouldn't you be resting more?"

"I know…but I already had plenty of rest since I was lying on the bed for a week." Rika smiled, "I just had to get up, you know?"

"Yeah…" Sakura knew what she was talking about and nodded her head in understanding, "I see what you mean…but don't strain yourself." She was still concerned for her friend.

Rika smiled with a hint of maturity, "Of course."

"I don't know what happened but I'm really glad that you're back!" Chiharu welcomed.

"Thank you," Rika was glad that she had friends like them, "I'm really glad that I'm back. I do miss lot of school work."

Chiharu shrugged, "No worries, each of us will help you all the way."

"Oh I know what happened!" Yamazaki declared as he did his signature pose of a liar, "Remember the King Penguin of the park?"

"Hoe?" Sakura remembered the giant penguin in the park, "Uh huh?"

"That penguin is actually a living spirit sealed as a playground!" Yamazaki said it dramatically.

"HOEEEE?!" Sakura, whose being foolish for a moment, naively believed it.

"That poor penguin spirit must have grown tired of its prison and sought freedom. So the penguin took over our poor friend's soul and left her empty body in coma. By using the soul's precious memories, the penguin gets to witness the delightful things of our town but alas, the penguin's time was up by the end of the week. So he gave Rika-san back to us and…ARGHHHH!" Chiharu suddenly choked Yamazaki and shook him roughly.

"STOP LYING!" Chiharu snapped as she shook him even more. The choking doesn't really have an effect on the liar, because he merely enjoying it as he laughed it off.

The others just laughed, enjoying the comedy shared between the lovely couple duo.

"Hoe? It's a lie?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "It's the spirit, remember?" She giggled.

"Oh…" Sakura blushed out of embarrassment.

Naoko's glasses suddenly flashed and she jumped closer toward Rika with her face inches away from Rika's face, "Rika-san, you said you fell into a coma in the park but you don't know why, right?"

Rika leaned back in her chair with a cold sweat dripping off the back of her head, "Um…hai…"

Naoko smirked and pushed her glasses up the nose. Her glasses gave a bling and she declared, "IT COULD BE A GHOST! I mean what else could be causing those mysterious comas?!"

Rika had more cold sweats dropping down her head and smiled nervously, "But everyone else woke up, so it's okay."

Naoko swayed her head, "It may be fine for you but…" She clenched her fist and held it dramatically, "I'll get to the bottom of this mystery!"

Sakura felt a cold sweat down her neck as she was frightened of Naoko's passion for ghosts. She sighed to herself, _'But it's not really a ghost…it's the spirit…but I can't really say that…' _Then she realized and pondered more, _'Wait a minute, wouldn't the spirit be similar to ghost?' _She then knew the answer and turned white, _'…hoe…'_

The students heard a knock on the door and saw Mr. Terada walked in. The homeroom teacher yelled, "Alright, class. Chat time is over. Hurry up and get to your seats." The older man quickly noticed Rika and made eye contact with her. Both of them exchanged quick but warm smiles. The class didn't notice this small exchange of love as they hurried to their seats. Tomoyo, being sharp, obviously noticed it. After Sakura and the others left Tomoyo alone with Rika, Tomoyo asked, "How are things doing?" Her question seemed vague but Rika was a mature girl, so she knew what Tomoyo was asking about.

Rika glanced at Tomoyo and smiled softly, "Things are doing great…he stayed by my side the whole time when I woke up." She had a faint blush across her cheeks.

Tomoyo just gave her knowing gentle smile, "That's good."

* * *

_But of Card Captor Sakura_

* * *

Tomoyo and Salura were walking toward their usual area under the cherry blossom trees behind the high school. It was now lunch break and the girls were holding their home-made bento lunches. Sakura was in an extremely cheerful mood. She spoke happily, "I'm so glad that Rika-san is alright!"

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "Indeed," She closed her eyes and smiled, "And it's all thanks to your valiant efforts of defeating the spirit."

Sakura suddenly stopped being cheerful and became very nervous with her body shivering and cold sweats running all over her. She laughed nervously, "Hai…" She laughed even more, "That's true." Obviously, lying to her best friend was putting a huge strain on the poor naïve girl.

Tomoyo gave a small frown since she wanted to know what Sakura was hiding badly. She knew it must be something to do with the spirit but what? Tomoyo could break down Sakura with questions if she wanted but she was not that cruel. She knew that Sakura felt very uncomfortable about the subject and decided to change it. Tomoyo quickly smiled, "Ah, come to think of it, I haven't seen Hiiragisawa-san today. I thought for sure that he would be visiting Rika-san if he knew about it."

Sakura felt relieved with the change of subject but then her relief changed into worries about her friend. Sakura frowned with worries, "Yeah…it does sound like Eriol-san to be visiting Rika-san…but he didn't…," she crossed her arms, "I wonder where is he."

Tomoyo understood Sakura's concerns for their British friend. Eriol was missing ever since the attack of the spirit. She could tell that Sakura had been very concerned about Eriol. Tomoyo smiled slightly in order to cheer her up, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Hiiragisawa-san is a very strong person. I'm sure he'll come back to us with a graceful smile on his face."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and somehow felt that her best friend was right. She smiled, "Yeah…it is like Eriol-san to come back with a smile on his face."

Tomoyo chuckled, "Better not let Li-kun heard about this, he'll be very furious with jealously."

Sakura had a cold sweat, "Hoe?!" She sighed, "That's true…Syaoran-kun is still jealous," she pouted slightly, "even when he has me."

"Speaking of Li-kun," Tomoyo implied, "why Li-kun didn't visit Rika-san with you?"

Sakura replied, "Syaoran-kun had been up all night yesterday reading the books from the Li Clan, looking for any information on the spirit. He's skipping school for today." She sighed, "I wish I could help Syaoran-kun but I don't know how to…" She pondered as she held her index finger near her chin, "Maybe I should learn how to read Chinese and I could help out with his research."

Tomoyo chuckled as she enjoyed watching Sakura's concerns. She smiled, "There's an easier way to help Li-kun, Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo for the answer.

"Just stay by his side," Tomoyo smiled more, "Syaoran-kun will definitely appreciate it, if you're there with him. Your presence will indeed be a comfort to him. Beside, you'll feel better too if you stay with him."

Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks, turning it red. She nodded slowly in understanding, "Hai…" She smiled back, "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo made an innocent suggestion, "I know, why don't you go visit Li-kun after school? After all, you have no cheerleader practice today."

"Hoe?" Sakura blushed more at the idea of seeing Syaoran at his apartment. She quickly came up with an idea, "How about we go together then? You have nothing to do after school too."

Tomoyo smirked, "Oh, but I wouldn't. I do not want to disturb your private time with him."

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Sakura's face became redder, "Tomoyo-chan!" She whimpered as she held her cheeks. She tried to stop more blood from rushing to her cheeks with will power.

Tomoyo giggled, "You two are a couple. You should spend more time with him together," She smirked again, "alone."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was completely embarrassed while Tomoyo just laughed more. Sakura sighed as she knew better that there was no stopping her friend from teasing. After all, she has enjoyed teasing Syaoran with Eriol.

* * *

_Of Sakura-chan and her precious one, Li-kun…_

* * *

After the laughter died down, Sakura was in deep thoughts. Sakura does want to help Syaoran but she was concerned for someone else. That someone else was not Rika but her best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura stared at Tomoyo's smile and pondered if her friend was just putting on a mask. Sakura knew Tomoyo always protected her and been there for her through good and bad times. Sakura couldn't help but remember the time when Tomoyo told Sakura that it is best to have a smile on her face. She thought about what Tomoyo said and wondered if that's really true,_'Tomoyo-chan…is the smile on your face now a fake?'_

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's serious expression. She smiled and politely asked, "Sakura-chan, is something wrong?"

"Hoe?" Sakura snapped out of her daze and realized that she was staring, "um…" she quickly lied, "I…was wondering what you're going to do after school." She laughed nervously.

"What am I going to do?" Tomoyo repeated the question and then answered with a small smile, "well, I will return home and just do my school studies." As she said it, she immediately thought, _'I could have started on making costumes…but I can't really do that anymore.'_

"Oh…" Sakura felt slightly guilty because she knew she took away Tomoyo's source of fun. She suggested, "Oh, I know, how about you join a club?" She smiled innocently, "You haven't join one when school started."

"That is true," Tomoyo replied with a hint of uneasiness in her tone, "but I don't really know what club fits me."

Sakura thought hard, "hmm…" She then remembered and asked, "What about the choir club?" Sakura smiled cheerfully, "You were in one before and you have such a beautiful voice."

Tomoyo didn't answer her. When Sakura mentioned the choir club, it couldn't help but reminded Tomoyo of the past in elementary school. She remembered how she spent her times making Sakura's costumes. How she spent her times editing Card Captor Sakura videos. But now, all that precious moments were gone since Tomoyo couldn't be with Sakura as much as she wanted to. Tomoyo just smiled and answered, "That might be a good idea. I shall check it out today."

"Hoe? Really?" Sakura gave a bright smile, "I can't wait to hear you sing again."

Tomoyo chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

_Of Sakura-chan's capturing of the Clow Cards…_

* * *

True to her words, after school was over for the day, Tomoyo headed to the supposed room where the choir club would be. Tomoyo was taking her sweet time walking to the club room since she was in no hurry and not really a member of the club yet. She wasn't in a hurry because she was in deep thoughts about what happened two nights ago. She knew it was true that the spirit was defeated and it resulted the awakening of the coma victims, but what Sakura told Tomoyo was very questionable. She already knew Sakura was hiding something from her but it looked like that she is not going to tell Tomoyo anytime soon. Tomoyo also knew that it was impossible to ask Syaoran and Kero anything because she had a feeling that they were the ones that told Sakura not to say anything.

However, Tomoyo could question another person about the incident occurred two nights ago. She narrowed her violet eyes as she remembered that person. The man with red eyes, Kurogane. If she wanted to know information about what happened that night, she must seek Kurogane. She sighed out of slight annoyance. She knew she was being judgmental when she only met Kurogane few times but she had a strange notion telling her that man seemed like a rude, brash, and cocky hot-head. Tomoyo mused, _'Plus, where can I find him anyway?'_ She then noticed someone was standing in front of her.

Tomoyo glanced up and made eye contact with chocolate brown eyes. The chocolate eyes belonged to a girl whose face was stunning as a model but Tomoyo noticed that she must have spent hours, putting on many make ups. The girl had long sleek golden brown hair that shone so bright like it was made in a very rich salon. The girl's body was sharp figure and very slender as she took great care of it. And from the look of her school uniform, Tomoyo could tell that the girl was the same year as her. The girl was indeed very pretty but Tomoyo could see the arrogant smirk on the girl's face that just made everything about her so vile. Tomoyo quickly noticed a smaller girl behind the model girl. The smaller girl was dressed in first year uniform too. The small girl wore round thick glasses that quickly titled her as a nerd and had long messy black hair tied into two thin braided ponytails. Tomoyo could tell that the girl with glasses is a crony from the way she's hiding behind the taller girl.

Tomoyo put on a graceful smile, "May I help you?"

"My name is Aihara Makoto" The model girl rose her right arm and suddenly pointed at Tomoyo dramatically, "And you're my rival, Daidouji Tomoyo!"

It seemed like tensions in the air increased but Tomoyo was unaffected. She closed her eyes and just smiled, "Oh my. Aihara, you say? It's very nice to meet you." She glanced at the girl with glasses, "And what's your name?"

The girl with glasses suddenly jumped as she was easily frightened. She quickly composed herself and meekly answered, "…Saeki…"

"Hey, don't ignore me, Daidouji!" Makoto glared and then put her right hand above her chest as she was being dramatic, "You may not know me but I'm the daughter of the President of Aihara company!"

"Oh?" Tomoyo held her chin, "I never heard of it," she smiled, "but it must be very nice to have a status like that."

"Are you mocking me?" Makoto twitched, "We are business rivals! My family company is one of the biggest companies of Japan. It was ranked below the Daidouji company but mark my word," Her eyes were replaced by fire, "One day, my family will be number one!"

'_Business rivalry…how foolish…' _Tomoyo doesn't feel like dealing with rival especially annoying ones. She just smiled, "That's admirable goal, Aihara-san." Wanting to leave her, "but pardon me, I was going to join a club and I'm very late."

Makoto smirked as she crossed her arms, "The choir club, right? I already heard it from the gossip."

Tomoyo sighed inside her mind, _'the speed of high school gossip never failed to amaze me.' _She answered, "Why yes, you are correct."

Makoto narrowed her eyes, "Don't even think about joining it. I'm the number one singer of the club. I won't hand my position to you."

Saeki, the shy girl, panicked, "Aihara-san…please don't bother the new member…"

"Blah!" Makoto shrugged the poor girl away, "I'm not bothering her beside she's not even member." She pointed her index finger at Tomoyo, "If I were you, I would back away and never think about joining the choir club. Plus, you can't beat me when it comes to singing."

Tomoyo smiled with a hint of smirk in it. It was a challenge directed to her. She slowly opened her mouth as she was about to say something. But she didn't talk…she sang. A melodious voice left her body and blessed the ears of nearby people with beautiful music. Makoto couldn't believe her ears and Saeki just blinked with a stunned look. After few minutes, Tomoyo finished singing and closed her mouth. She slowly walked away from the girls in opposite direction of the club. She looked back with a mocking smile, "I had no desire of joining your club but…I doubt you would beat me with your voice tainted with jealously." She walked off.

Makoto was still in gape from Tomoyo's powerful voice and then just registered Tomoyo's words in her mind. She yelled or in anime language, she blew off steam.

* * *

_Of Sakura-chan's sweet innocent smiles_

* * *

Tomoyo sighed as she felt boredom was taking over her mind. She could have visit Syaoran along with Sakura but being nice to Sakura, she decided to let them have a private time on their own. Who knows, if they were brave enough, they might had their first kiss. Tomoyo sniffled and clasped her hands together, "If only if I get to record their first kiss!" She sighed, "But alas, I must give them their privacy." She took out her cellphone and was going to call for the limo.

_Ding._

Tomoyo froze with her thumb about to touch the "phone" button.

_Dong._

Tomoyo suddenly looked back at the high school building. She had walked all the way to the front gate, _'A bell?'_

_Ding._

'_Why am I hearing a bell?' _Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.

_Dong._

Tomoyo realized that the sounds she heard felt so familiar, "It's a different instrument…but…it's the same as the harp…Another spirit?" Once she realized that, she was about to call Sakura.

_Ding._

But the music stopped her. Tomoyo saw Sakura's cell phone number on the cell phone screen but she couldn't press the button. She couldn't call Sakura as much as she really wanted to. Her hand holding the cell phone quivered.

* * *

_Of Sakura-chan…please…let me dream of Sakura-chan…_

* * *

Sakura blinked and averted her eyes away from the stack of books toward her pink cell phone on the table.

Syaoran noticed Sakura and looked up from his research book, "Someone called?"

Sakura looked back at Syaoran and swayed her head, "Hmm no…but I had feeling someone was going to…"

Syaoran stared at Sakura strangely as he had an expression saying What the hell?

Sakura sighed, "Never mind…" She thought to herself, _'I wonder how's Tomoyo-chan doing with the choir club?'_

* * *

_But I couldn't…never again…_

* * *

Tomoyo was running down the hallway toward the music. Each step she made, the sounds of the bell was getting stronger.

_Ding._

'_Sakura-chan asked me to stay out of her adventures…' _Thoughts were running through her head.

_Dong._

'_So I won't tell Sakura-chan…because…somehow I feel like…this is my story…'_Tomoyo was getting closer.

_Ding._

'_Something tells me that this is related to me…'_

_Dong._

'_And the music I heard…'_

_Ding._

'_And the man I encountered.'_

_Dong._

'_the mystery of what happened two nights ago…is related to this!'_

The music finally stopped as Tomoyo stopped in front of the room. She tried to calm down her beating heart as she panted for air. She recognized the room as the room for the Choir Club. She gulped, _'How ironic…the room I was going…is the room where I heard the bell from…too bad, there is no such thing as coincidence…' _Her hand touched the socket of the sliding door.

* * *

_Why must I wake up?_

* * *

She slid the door opened and her eyes widened in shock. The students were lying unconscious on the floor with their eyes closed but their mouths were missing. Their mouths were not tore but rather, they just disappeared. Tomoyo also saw the two girls she met in the hallway on the floor too. She whispered, "W-what happened…?"

_Ding._

Suddenly, she heard the bell. The same bell that lured her to this room.

_Dong._

Tomoyo looked up toward the direction of the noise. Her eyes' size increased more. She muttered, "The spirit…"

The spirit was floating high near the ceiling. That was why Tomoyo couldn't see it at first. The spirit looked completely different from the spirit with the harp Tomoyo saw two nights ago. Instead of white ribbons, the spirit had grayish angelic wings where every feather looked ruffled instead of being neat as an angel on the church paintings. Instead of gray robes, the winged spirit wore a silver white armor with golden lines around the edges over its long blue ruffled dress robe. Around the spirit's waist was a black belt with a golden sash down the center. Instead of transparent skin, the spirit's arms and face revealed a frozen blue skin that made the spirit seemed like a witch. The spirit's face contained a silver helmet that completely covered the upper half and decorated with floating and flowing metallic waves on the back in three directions. But what made the spirit stood out was that her long and thin hands held to a golden ring around a circular hole through her chest. Attached to the golden ring was a bell completely made of crystal decorated with two rings around the edge of the bell.

The bell spirit noticed Tomoyo and her hands glowed bright. The bell suddenly moved in incredible fast pace, delivering loud waves of ringing. Tomoyo winced from the ear shattering noise and quickly covered her ears, _'The spirit must have attacked everyone here.'_

The spirit's crystal bell suddenly flashed and delivered a powerful sound that became a circular shockwave. The powerful sound wave collided with Tomoyo and sent her body crashing through the door. She screamed as pain assaulted her back. Tomoyo groaned as she tried to stand up but she couldn't. Tomoyo's eyes quivered while staring at the spirit,_'Why is the spirit here?'_

The spirit rang the crystal bell but in a slower pace. The sound waves traveled slowly but once they reached Tomoyo, she felt a heavy pressure on her throat as she was being strangled. Tomoyo felt like shouting out of pain but no sound came out. She then realized that her voice was being taken away. It wasn't painful as the time that Voice card took her voice. Her mouth felt a great strain as the voice tried to come out of her throat with great deal of force. It explained why the students on the floor were missing their mouths.

The pain was becoming unbearable for Tomoyo. She clenched her eyes shut and pleaded,_'Sakura-chan…please help…Sakura-chan…' _Her mind was slowly becoming unconscious, _'Help, Sakura-chan…' _She could see the coming darkness was overcoming her mind, _'…Kurogane.'_ Her last thought was his name.

* * *

…_Why must his red eyes replace Sakura-chan's smiles?_

* * *

Suddenly, the sound of glasses shattered brought Tomoyo back to reality. The sound also disrupted the spirit's attack. Tomoyo gasped as the pain left her body. She heard herself breathing and sighed out of great relief. She then looked toward the noise and saw a familiar man standing on thousand pieces of broken window glasses. Kurogane had arrived. Tomoyo whispered, "Kurogane."

Kurogane smirked, "I thought it was here…" He then noticed Tomoyo sitting on the ground. He couldn't help but shouted, "You again?!"

"KUROGANE, WATCH OUT!" Tomoyo heard a high-pitched voice shouting his name.

The spirit sent a circle shockwave but Kurogane expertly dodged it, leaving the shockwave to create a circular hole on the wall. The ninja quickly drew his Ginryuu and yelled, "HAMA RYOUJIN!" He swung his sword, creating a sharp shockwave that jet toward the spirit.

The spirit's bell glowed and rang once. The sound wave came out and disrupted the shockwave. The high-pitched voice came back, "Long-range attacks won't work! You have to use close-range!"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW ALREADY!" Kurogane snapped back and he rushed forth.

"PUU! KURO-CHAN IS MEAN!"

The spirit tried to fly away but her ruffled wings did not give her the speed she needed. Kurogane reached her in no time and delivered a powerful slash on the spirit's body. The force of the slash created a crack on the bell. The spirit wailed as she had lost her favorite toy. The wailing created waves that sent Kurogane back slightly and Tomoyo had to cover her ears again.

Kurogane hissed, "Again!" He charged again but the spirit's bell flashed brightly.

"Kurogane!" The high-pitched voice shouted as a warning.

The spirit opened her mouth, her wails creating a tiny blue orb in front of her mouth. She screamed and the orb shot a concentrated beam at Kurogane. The ninja saw that he can't dodge in time and brought up his sword. He swung his sword and blocked the beam. But the force of the beam sent Kurogane crashing through chairs and then to the wall. The impact created another crater on the wall. The ninja groaned and spat out blood, "Damnit…" He ignored the blood oozing from his forehead, "Where the hell does it get so much power?!"

The high-pitched voice came back and explained, "Mokona sensed that she stole the voices from the people here. She used their pure voices as her power."

Kurogane coughed, "Using their voices as energy…Damn cheater…"

The spirit screamed again and the tiny orb shot another beam. Kurogane jumped out of the way. As soon as he landed on his feet, he sprinted forward but the spirit fired another beam, keeping the ninja at bay.

Tomoyo could see that Kurogane was not moving any inch closer to the opposing spirit. From the look of it, she saw that long-range attacks wouldn't work, only close-range attacks. But Kurogane was not getting any closer. She wanted to help but how could she? She knew that she couldn't offer much help since she couldn't help Sakura except with only few cards such as Shadow and Song.

* * *

…_if it wasn't for the spirits…_

* * *

Tomoyo closed her eyes as she cursed her worthlessness. She shook, _'I want to help…I really do…but how can I help?...Sakura-chan doesn't need me…he wouldn't need me…why…would they need my help?...but…but…but…I…still want to help.'_

Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white dimension. She blinked in confusion and looked around. Everywhere she saw was white. She was confused but yet this dimension felt strangely familiar to her. She asked, "Where am I?"

She then felt a presence and quickly looked back. She gasped as a familiar spirit faced her. It was the spirit with the harp and the ribbons. But she didn't run away, she doesn't feel afraid but rather she felt a strong will.

"…do you wish…to help me?" She asked the spirit.

The spirit simply nodded and there was a bright flash.

* * *

…_if it wasn't for him…_

* * *

In the real world, Tomoyo's eyes opened and with strength coursing through her body, she slowly stood up. Her body glowed and then the amethyst orb appeared in front of her. Her body stopped glowing and Tomoyo sang.

Her song caught the spirit's attention and lured her attention to Tomoyo.

Kurogane groaned, "What the hell is she doing?"

Tomoyo sang a sorrowful song and summoned a kanji on the floating orb. It was kanji of "Bind." The kanji flashed and the harp spirit suddenly appeared behind Tomoyo. The spirit stretched his fingers and played few notes on his silver harp.

Out of nowhere, white ribbons rose from the floor and dropped from the ceiling. The white ribbons immediately tangled the spirit's wings, restricting her movement. The ribbons also tied around the bell spirit's mouth, preventing her from using her power.

Kurogane couldn't believe his eyes but he immediately saw an opportunity. Within few seconds, he was immediately in front of the tangled spirit. He stabbed his Ginryuu straight through the spirit's face, "Hama…RYOUJIN!" The shockwave erupted from his sword and sliced the spirit's body vertically in perfect halves. The bell shattered into pieces and her sliced body dissolved into specks of energy. Kurogane held his Ginryuu high and his sword glowed. The floating energies were then absorbed into the sword. Kurogane sighed as his mission was completed. He sheathed his sword back into his black scabbard. He glanced toward Tomoyo with the floating amethyst orb. He asked, "When do you know how to use it?"

Tomoyo didn't answer.

"Hoi?" Kurogane sounded slightly irritated as he hated to be ignored.

Tomoyo slowly opened her mouth, "I…I…remember now…what happened two nights ago."

* * *

_I would never discover that I have… magic…_

* * *

"I remember now…I…have…magic…" Tomoyo's eyes closed and she fainted.

Kurogane shouted out of concern, "HOI!"

* * *

_I wished…that I never knew I have magic…_

* * *

The amethyst orb plummeted to the ground with a loud thud.

**TBC**

**Message: **Reviews are like curry. Curry is my favorite food and gives me the drive to do things faster!

Realizing that if I combined Chapter 5 and 6, it would be 25 pages long. That is a lot. Next chapter! Enter the blonde wizard! Is he going to be taking Eriol's spotlight?!


	7. Chapter 7 Platinum Hair

**Message: **It's been too long since I updated. Far too long. My reason is school but then there was winter break. My reason is Fire Emblem. My parents bought my family Wii and as a crazed Fire Emblem fan, I must….I repeat…I MUST play the sequel to the Fire Emblem game I beat on Gamecube. After the whole month of January, I finally defeated with few disappointments in endings and a terrible lack of support conversations. Moving on, I'm too tired to reply to messages for now. GOMEN!

**Warning: **Once again, this chapter is THRIVED with grammar mistakes and sucky usage of diction!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kurogane but I owned a Kurogane keychain and hang it on my cellphone, so my cellphone would forever be protected by my favorite ninja.

**More Message: **I have lost my Beta-Reader along the way…somehow…I guess the offer for Beta Reader returns! Plus you could keep an eye on me and crack the whip on me to update faster! Lol.

**Chapter 7 – Platinum Hair **

_

* * *

At first, magic was supposed to belong to Sakura-chan.

* * *

_

The sounds of pants and the footsteps echoed throughout the stone-covered walls and floors. The rushed and frenzied noises indicated that a person of an average stature was fleeing. The person running away was a girl with slender body that looked so fragile and long raven hair that looked so ravishing. To finish it off her exquisite body, she had two purple eyes that were to be considered as treasures. Her snow white skin was covered entirely by almost-see through white gown. Her cheeks were colored rose red by the tiredness assaulting her body.

She was running. She wanted to stop and rest but she couldn't. She had to run from him. The man who was supposedly the master of this girl. The man with blood red eyes. She shivered at the thought of being her slave and the ideas of what the man would do to her. She was frightened and sought freedom. She was frantically searching for the exit of this huge dark castle but she was lost in what seemed to be a maze.

_Ding. Dong._

The girl gasped as the sudden sounds frightened her. She then realized it was just the sound of a bell. She sighed out of relief but curiosity soon took over her mind. She pondered why the bell was ringing in this gloomy castle. At first, she thought of it as a trap but there was a tiny ray of hope that the bell could lead her to the exit. With that hope in her mind, she decided to follow the sound. The bell rang again and the girl followed the sound. As she walked deeper into the stone hallway, the bell became louder, indicating that the girl was closer to the source.

The ringing sounds of the bell kept echoing through the walls as it became louder than before. The girl took one more step and the bell stopped. She panicked slightly as something bad was going to happen. However, she then had second thoughts that she finally reached the exit. She looked ahead and saw a corner. She knew something was right around the corner but she would not know it if she did not move further.

She took a step around the corner and her eyes widened out of shock.

It was an angel with gray ruffled wings and crystal bell floating inside a hole inside the angel's chest. It felt so familiar to her.

The angel's bell rang and its mouth opened to reveal an orb. The orb flashed and fired a huge beam of light that headed toward the girl in deadly speed. The beam was about to consume the poor girl until…

* * *

…_at least, I thought it was…

* * *

_

"AHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed as she quickly woke up and sat up abruptly. She panted heavily from her nightmare. She then slowly took deep breaths before she was finally calmed down.

"Ah…that surprised me." A soft playful voice caught Tomoyo's attention.

The raven-haired girl twisted her head toward the source of that playful voice. It was a stranger that she did not recognize. It was a man with skin pale white as snow, if possible, even whiter than the pure snow. He was tall for an average man but he was so thin that any models would be jealous to have. He had a gentle knowing smile plastered on his face that reminded her of Eriol. His face was decorated with eyes blue as ice and long straight platinum blonde hair. At first, Tomoyo thought he was some kind of spirit but she quickly deduced that he was a human.

"You've been out for a while," the man smiled as he placed down a tray filled with delicious food on the nightstand next to Tomoyo's bed, "you actually made Kuro-chan slightly worried," he chuckled slightly, "I wish Kuro-chan would show me that much concerns. I'm so jealous."

'Kuro-chan?' Tomoyo thought to herself. She realized that it must be a nickname for Kurogane, 'Ah, I see. This man must be associated with Kurogane.' Her mind was now assaulted with fresh memories of her recent battle with the spirit. She remembered how she used magic and how Kurogane came to save her life.

"Oh, that's right," The snow-white man interrupted her train of thoughts, "I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me." He kneeled down by her bedside with proper curtsey, "My name is Fai D. Flowright." He kissed her slender hand, "But you can just call me Fai."

Tomoyo blinked slightly and then she giggled slightly with her hand covering her mouth.

Fai just smiled and politely asked, "Did I do something funny?"

Tomoyo swayed her head, "I apologize….Fai-san?" Fai just nodded, "I was just simply amazed by your wonderful manners of a proper gentleman. I assumed that you were my prince on a shining white horse."

Fai laughed softly, "Ah I see. Kuro-chan always complained about my manners and how I tend to be showy."

Tomoyo smiled. She never seen this stranger before but there was something about this man that make her feel calm and want to relax. She felt like that she could trust this man, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. It is my great pleasure to be welcomed in your presence."

Fai joked, "Now who's the one showing off proper manners? Tomoyo, right?" He grinned with closed eyes, "Can I call you Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled with closed eyes too, "As long as I get to call you Fai-chan."

"Deal." Fai smiled.

_

* * *

I used to have this dream…

* * *

_

"Oh…" Tomoyo had a stunned expression on her face, "This is really delicious…"

"Really? Yay!" Fai had a bright smile, "This is the first time someone ever complimented me on my cooking."

"Oh? Kurogane-san never told you that your cooking is good?" Tomoyo piqued.

"Actually," Fai chuckled and then he held a handkerchief to his teary eyes, "Kuro-chan always tell me that he hate, despise, and loathe my cooking. Boo hoo hoo hoo. Why can't Kuro-chan be nice as this wonderful girl?"

Tomoyo had a tiny sweat droplet down the back of her head. She laughed inside her mind as she could easily imagined what kind of scenes that this man and Kurogane made with their clashing personalities. She smiled, "Fai-chan and Kurogane-san must be very good friends."

"You think so?" Fai smiled back, "Too bad, Kuro-chan don't share the same reaction as you. He hated my guts, his words."

Tomoyo asked out of curiosity, "Why?"

Fai just smiled more with his eyes closed, "Hmm, I can't answer that now."

"I see." Tomoyo replied, "Then can you answer this question?"

"Depends," Fai smiled.

"What are those spirits?" Tomoyo immediately went straight to the point.

Fai slowly opened his eyes as he understood the seriousness of her question. His smile reduced slightly but he still smiled, "Ah, Tomoyo-chan wants to know now?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I thanked you for your hospitality but…I wanted to know what the spirits are and what is happening to me."

"Because you discovered you have magic." said Fai.

Tomoyo nodded again. It was exhilarating experience yet frightening at the same time. She never thought that she would actually had magic. Ever since she easily fell victims to the mischief of the Clow Cards, she was immediately tiled as a human with zero magic power. The possibility of having magic was nil in her and her friends' minds.

"Well, for starters," Fai's smiling face became serious, "Do you know how serious your condition was last night?"

Tomoyo swayed her head. How could she know? She was unconscious twice after using her magic.

Fai continued, "You nearly died yesterday." Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly out of shock, "If Kurogane haven't transfer some of his magic to help you, you would be long gone."

Tomoyo suddenly remembered the kiss but she immediately dismissed it because she knew it wasn't the time to think about it. She replied, "I see…then where is Kurogane-san? I wished to thank him….since I didn't get to thank him the first time he helped me."

Fai smiled, "As we're speaking, Kuro-chan is scouting the city for the music."

"The music?" Tomoyo asked right away.

Fai answered with his usual smile, "Yes, the music. You heard it, didn't you? The sounds of instruments."

Tomoyo remembered the first time. She heard the harp playing until the spirit was captured. Then she heard the bell ringing until Kurogane killed the spirit. She replied, "Yes, I did."

Fai smiled, "That is how Kuro-chan looked for the spirits. The spirits used their magic by playing their instruments. He heard the music and then chased after it. In a way, he's like a big cute black dog who used his ears instead of nose." Fai's smile reduced in size, "Sadly, Kuro-chan's sense is not sharp as your."

Tomoyo blinked slightly in confusion.

Fai smiled, "You can hear their music better than he can."

"I can?" Tomoyo questioned.

Fai smiled again, "Heh, Kuro-chan always complained about how you always get in trouble. Your sense is incredibly sharp if you are able to find the spirits before Kuro-chan can."

"I see," Tomoyo continued, "But you haven't explained what those spirits are."

"Those spirits are called Resonants," Fai informed, "They are similar to the Clow Cards, you could say."

Tomoyo stared at Fai with slight surprise. Fai smirked, "Wondering how I know about the Clow Cards?" He explained, "Clow Reed is famous among people who knew magic."

"So you do know magic." Tomoyo claimed.

Fai chuckled, "I do but I can't use it."

Tomoyo wanted to know why but she kept silent about it, letting Fai to continue on with his explanation.

"Clow Cards are spirits fused into the cards for summoning. The same concept applied to the Resonants except they are spirits fused with music." Fai explained.

Tomoyo had another flashback as she remembered the first spirit as he contained the hand harp. The second spirit contained a bell. Both were musical instruments.

Fai continued, "However the Resonants are more dangerous than the Clow Cards."

Tomoyo mused, "They are more violent than couple of Clow Cards I knew but there are Clow Cards that are violent as them."

Fai smiled, "True but that's not the danger. The Clow Cards have a failsafe lock. The Clow Cards can only be used by the new master of the cards, which is Sakura Kinomoto, right?"

"Yes, you're right." Tomoyo answered and at the same time, she wondered how much Fai knew about the cards or Sakura-chan.

"Resonants need no master." Fai explained more, "The Resonants can be used by anyone with proper magic skills, making them incredibly dangerous if it fall into the evil hands."

"…what did this have to do with me?" Tomoyo asked.

Fai answered, "Your magic has the ability to control the Resonants to full extent. That is an amazing magic you have, Tomoyo-chan. Kuro-chan told me the details of how you summon the Resonant as you faced the other."

Tomoyo didn't say anything. How could she? It was a lot of information for her to process through. The Resonants. Her magic.

"That's why I must ask you something," Fai declared, "I want to ask you to help us capture the Resonants with your magic."

_

* * *

The dream where I had magic and fought by Sakura-chan side by side…

* * *

_

Tomoyo was walking down the streets of the residential part of her city. It was now late afternoon and there weren't many civilians out on the streets since they were either home or drinking their sorrows at the bar. She could have called her bodyguards and get a limo home but she didn't feel like it. She had so much information running through her head. She felt like she needs to think alone. She needed time.

_Fai already need that Tomoyo needed time to process all this. He smiled, "I don't need to hear it now. Why don't you go home and take your time to think about it?"_

_Once Tomoyo heard the word home, she realized, "Oh no, what time is it?"_

_Fai replied, "It's now late afternoon. You were asleep the whole day since yesterday."_

"_Since yesterday?" Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura-chan must be worried and my bodyguards…"_

_Fai smiled, "Ah, do not worry, Tomoyo-chan. Your name is commonly known, so I easily found a phone number and explained the situations to your bodyguards. Hyuu, they're scary women. But I'm sure they probably explained it to your friend too." _

"_Oh…" Tomoyo smiled back, "Thank you for taking care of me…and thank Kurogane-san for saving me."_

_Fai smiled, "Thank him yourself. I'm sure we'll meet again."_

Tomoyo pondered, _'Could I really help others? …Sakura-chan doesn't need my help.'_

_

* * *

But the dream was real. I have magic…though I am not sure about the fighting beside Sakura-chan part

* * *

_

Back at the apartment that Fai shared with Kurogane, the blonde was calmly drinking tea, his favorite pastime hobby of all. After giving away much information than he would normally give to people, it was calming to drink a favorite cup of tea. Fai took a long sip until he heard the door opened, revealing an angry familiar face. The blonde wizard just smiled, "I take it that the search doesn't go well?"

Kurogane just growled and ignored Fai completely as he headed to his own room.

Fai just smirked as he resumed drinking his tea, "Tomoyo-chan is not in your room anymore."

Kurogane paused.

Fai continued, "She woke up earlier and….I told her everything."

Kurogane looked back at Fai.

Fai smiled, "I even asked her to join us."

"NANDA?!" Kurogane finally spoke in a loud voice. He punched the coffee table in front of Fai with his own palms, "Why the hell do you do that for?!"

Fai just smiled, "We need her strength. We need her powers. You know she'll be helpful."

Kurogane glared, "I refused. I don't need some spoiled girl to help out."

Fai sighed, "Kuro-chan is so rude but that doesn't matter. She hasn't decided yet, so don't fret, Kuro-chan. SMILE!"

Kurogane gritted his teeth. He just stormed off in the opposite direction of he was going in.

Fai blinked, "Hyuu? Kuro-chan, where are you going?"

Kurogane twitched, "OUT! AND DON'T CALL ME KURO-CHAN!" He slammed the door very roughly.

Fai winced as the bang slightly hurt his ears, "Hyuu……Kuro-chan is so mean to leave poor old Fai alone in the lonely cold desolate apartment."

"SHUT UP!" A muffled voice spread through the walls. Fai giggled as he just enjoyed Kurogane's comedic reactions.

_

* * *

I never thought that I was destined to take the same journey as Sakura-chan did.

* * *

_

It was late at night and Tomoyo was still deep in thoughts. She already called home and told the bodyguards that she would still be out. Before she realized, she winded up under the same bridge where she saw Kurogane played a guitar on the top of the railings. Tomoyo quickly looked up, "This is…" she smiled slightly, "…I guess this is the place where it all started…." She remembered the first time that she heard a sad music and followed it based on her guts. Her same guts were giving her the feelings of the same excitement she had when she recorded Sakura-chan. But look where that led her to. It led her to a secret existence of her own magic power that even Kero-chan was not aware of.

"You just had to be here." A familiar rough voice disrupted her thoughts.

Tomoyo knew that tone. She heard the gruffness in that tone. She knew what sound it belonged to. She slowly looked back and faced a man in black with a grouchy expression and his blood red eyes, "Kurogane-san."

Kurogane crossed his arms, "Don't get the wrong ideas. I was only walking through here and winded up seeing you, that's all."

Tomoyo just smiled, "I see." There was a long silence afterwards. The silence was making Kurogane uncomfortable and Tomoyo just remained smiling.

Kurogane grew irritated at the sight of Tomoyo's calm smile and snapped, "ALRIGHT! I was looking for you."

Tomoyo just smiled even more, "I thought so."

Kurogane twitched out of annoyance, "Look, I didn't came to see you out of crappy concerns or sympathy. I only came here to tell you not to join us."

Tomoyo's smile dropped slightly but she quickly composed herself, "…I see, so Fai-chan told you, didn't he?"

Kurogane rubbed his head as he looked away, "Yeah, he did. I don't know why that a hole got the idea of you joining us but I refuse to accept it. You'll just get in my way."

Tomoyo smiled, "You're right."

Kurogane blinked in surprise at how easily she accepted it.

Tomoyo continued, "You are right. I do not have much battle experience as you, Li-kun, or Sakura-chan. I can only stay in the background and watch my friends battle and suffer. This magic of mine…it is best to keep it hidden and never use it again."

Kurogane was silent as he stared at her with his red eyes.

"Kurogane-san?" Tomoyo felt slightly uncomfortable as she felt the man's red eyes looking deep into her inner soul.

"Don't give me that crap." Kurogane complained.

Tomoyo blinked, "Crap?"

Kurogane glared, "Why don't tell me what you really think about all this? I only met you few times but you already give off this annoying feeling that you can't stay away from things you shouldn't meddle in. Look at you, you're obviously shouting the urge of using your magic and now you're easily giving it up?" He scoffed, "Pathetic."

Tomoyo stared at Kurogane in surprise. She retorted, "Kurogane-san, I have the feeling that you do want me to join."

Kurogane twitched and yelled, "No, I don't! I just don't like morons who just hide their real feelings behind some ridiculous smiling façade."

Tomoyo blinked in surprise but she smiled, "You want the honest truth, then?" She looked away, "Then……the truth is……I was really excited about having magic……I told myself, ah how fun it would be to fight alongside cute Sakura-chan against restless spirits…but Sakura-chan…asked me to stay away." Her smile dropped, "She knew that I have magic. She knew that I wouldn't resist helping her once I learn how to control my magic. That's why, in order to protect me, she told me to stay out of it…I want to follow Sakura-chan's wishes. I want to throw away this magic."

"………….." Kurogane replied, "But you didn't want to, right?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Yeah…that's right…I didn't want to…"

Kurogane then asked, "Why?"

Tomoyo looked back, "A girl need to have some excitement in her life."

Kurogane looked at her as she was stupid. He grumbled, "What kind of reason is that?"

"It's not a reason," Tomoyo turned away to face him, "it's my feelings. My feelings are telling me that if I do this…if I go against Sakura-chan's wishes to protect me…if I join you guys and help capture the Resonants…I might find the excitement that I once lost before."

Kurogane's blood red eyes were in full contact with Tomoyo's purple onyx eyes. He could see the seriousness in the girl's determined eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, "You want to use magic and you're going to join us just because of some excitement?...You're sick."

Tomoyo smiled, "I'll take that as compliment."

Kurogane rolled his eyes but in the end, he couldn't help but smirked back.

_

* * *

Capturing the Resonants felt so familiar to capturing the Clow Cards but instead of Sakura-chan doing it, I'm the one who must capture them.

* * *

_

"Oh, but I'm scared of one thing." Tomoyo admitted.

"What?" Kurogane replied rudely.

Tomoyo smiled slightly, "I'm kind of scared of the Final Judgment."

Kurogane looked at her as she was some idiot, "What the hell is the Final Judgment?"

Tomoyo answered, "When Sakura-chan captured all the Clow Cards, she must undergoes the final test. If she passes, she becomes the new master. If she fails, she would lose the feeling of love. I don't know how that feels but the idea does…frighten me."

Kurogane scoffed, "Where the hell the Final Judgment fitted in with capturing the Resonants?"

Tomoyo chuckled, "Well, if capturing the Resonants that are like the Clow Cards, would I not face the Final Judgment if I capture all the Resonants?"

"Now you're just being stupid as that a hole." Kurogane insulted.

"Aww, that's a mean thing to say about Fai-chan." Tomoyo laughed, "He thinks highly of you."

Kurogane groaned, "I don't care what he thinks of me. I just don't like that half-assed loser."

"If that is what you think of Fai-chan," Tomoyo smirked as she inched closer toward Kurogane, "What do you think of me?"

Kurogane stared at her face directly for awhile. He finally answered, "One crazy moron."

_

* * *

I wanted to believe in Kurogane-san's words that there was no Final Judgment…I really wanted to believe it…but it's not true…I knew by now…that it was something far worse than Final Judgment.

* * *

_

**The End of Part 1**

**Message: **This is it! This is the last chapter of the introduction of Tomoyo's new adventures. What await ahead is now the WACKY ADVENTURES of our favorite heroine and favorite ninja duo! Of course, there will be major arcs that will involve our heroes. But the question remained, would SYAORAN AND SAKURA GET MORE SPOTLIGHT?! WHERE IS ERIOL?! And now my last message, Reviews are like Fire Emblems. They're rather addicting.

**More Message: **After reading this chapter, it doesn't feel good. I'm sorry, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8 Aqua Jealously

"And that concludes the lecture on Resonants

**Message: **Sorry for another two months delay! Man, it seemed like I updated my story every two months. Gomen! I was busy with life and school but that's no reason not to update. I apologize for my delays!

**Flareknight: **I'm happy that you think my previous chapter is good. The story will be moving forward now although first, I need to do couple of random episodes before a major arc began.

**Trina: **Glad to see that this story is your favorite. Thank you!

**Sakura-fai: **Mokona appeared in Chapter 6. Sorry if I cause any confusion about that. Mokona was the high pitched voice that was shouting at Kurogane when he fought the spirit. Heh, she was hiding in Kurogane's clothes, lol.

**Black horizon: **LOL, I like to imagine him having a nasty mouth since he is a rough-tempered yet very cool ninja.

**Asga: **I'm happy that you like the previous chapter.

**Garfield: **The Final Judgment in my opinion is a secret test for the new master of the Cards. Syaoran didn't even know about the Final Judgment and all he knew about it was some test in the end. And of course, Fai will help them…in his own way. -

**Cla.V.: **Heh, I love to leave cliffhangers. It's in my nature.

**Caritate: **I hope you still love this pairing!

**Schooltrackstar: **I'll take you up on that offer.

**Gr8azngurl: **I doubt that Syaoran and Sakura from Tsubasa will be in the story unless they can be twins. Lol.

**Jishinibaka-chan:** Lol, happy that you think this is wonderful.

**Gx: **Fai can use magic. He just refuses not to use magic. Fai will definitely teach Tomoyo how to use magic.

**Neko-newee: **LOL! Kurowan as sidekick! That's hilarious but it could be true.

**Inuki chan: **This is CCS Universe, so there are not really TRC Sakura and Syaoran. There will not be any feathers in this story. The rest I will not answer because you have to read it for yourself and the last question, I'm sure Kurogane and Fai wouldn't abandon Syaoran and Sakura. Lol.

**Alice san: **Sorry for the late update!

**Falln4DarkAngel: **Sorry if the story was confusing to you. I was using POVs to describe Tomoyo's true thoughts and preview of what was about to come in the future. But hey, there will not be any POVs because the intro arc was over with chapter 7! Yay!

**Bakas Angel: **Here's an update! Ta-da!

**Destiny921: **Thanks for the love!

**More Message: **Whew. That's lot of reviews. I will now insert my usual warnings. Grammar mistakes and low diction ahoy! And now my new warning, I have used a Code Geass character. GASP! I was trying to come up with a random high school character and then my friend suggested using some random CLAMP character. I thought of using Suki but I never read it. Then I thought of Code Geass characters but I never watch it but my friend did! So she gave me a valid description of this character I'm using. So if I messed up or made her OOC, I APOLOGIZE! Moving on, this chapter was supposed to have the usual battle with the next Resonant but seeing the length of this chapter, I decided to cut it in half and start the fight in the next chapter. Oh yeah, one more thing, NO MORE POVs! Thank you for your time of reading this message!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa or Code Geass. Man, my disclaimer sounded boring.

**Chapter 8 – Aqua Jealously**

"And that concludes the lecture on Resonants." Fai D. Flowright just smiled with his eyes closed. He pushed the tip of an iron pointer, shrinking into its palm size. He was dressed in his casual clothes but with a white doctor's robe over it, making him seemed like a scientist professor. To finish off the look, Fai even wore square-shaped glasses. He pushed the glasses up his nose, "Does anyone have any questions?"

A muscular tanned-skinned hand rose, catching the pale wizard's attention. Fai smiled with a hint of sadisticness, "Ah, Kuro-chan, what is your question?"

The hand lowered back to its restful spot on a small wooden school desk occupied by a man whose figure was too broad and tall for the children's desk. The man, Kurogane, spoke calmly, "First of all, don't" he narrowed his red eyes into a fearsome glare, "ever call me Kuro-chan," his forehead vein twitched slightly, "Second," he opened his mouth, revealing his sharp canine fang, "WHY DO I NEED TO GO THROUGH THIS PILE OF SHIT?!" Kurogane stood up abruptly, his tall body and marvelous strength broke the small desk into pieces.

"Ahh!" Fai sobbed as his heart was very hurt, "Kuro-chan has a potty mouth!" He sniffled and glanced at Kurogane with tearful eyes, "Bad Kuro-chan!" He pointed to him, "Go wash your mouth with soap!"

Kurogane's forehead was once filled with a single twitch but now had many. He roared, "DIE, ASSHOLE!" He immediately chased after Fai.

While the tall ninja was chasing the playful wizard, there was another occupant sitting in another children's desk. The second occupant was a beautiful teenage girl whose looks fit for an elegant model, Tomoyo. Tomoyo innocently blinked as she watched the chase scene. She smiled slightly and giggled, wishing that she had a video camera with her.

Fai stopped running completely at the sound of Tomoyo's joyful laughter. He smiled, "Ah, Tomoyo-chan has such a kawaii laugh." Kurogane, who couldn't stopped running because he had no brakes, sadly missed Fai and crashed into random objects. Fai looked back at the fallen ninja stuck under piles of broken furniture and accessories, "Ah, Kuro-chan. You should know better not to run around while class is in session." the trio were not really in a classroom but the living room of Fai and Kurogane's apartment, "Especially when we have a new kawaii student, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled back, "I'm honored to have you as a teacher, Fai-sensei."

"Hyuu," Fai grinned, "I'm so happy that I have such a nice student unlike my first grumpy student."

Kurogane glared, "I didn't want to be here in the first place! In fact, why am I here? I already know this Resonants stuff."

Fai's smile turned upside down as he became very, very serious, "That's because…"

Kurogane noticed the seriousness in the wizard's tone. He knew that the wizard was always playful and carefree with no worries in his mind. So for the wizard to be serious, it seemed to be very grim. He gulped, "Because?"

"I always want to cosplay as a teacher and Kuro-chan as a kawaii grumpy student." Fai gave a wide grin as the answer was very obvious.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that befell the living room. Fai just smiled as he was completely unaware of the thick pressurized silence, well not completely. Tomoyo couldn't help but feel a little nervous with a bead of sweat dripping downward on the back of her head. Kurogane just stood there without moving anything and his eyes hidden in the shadows of his bangs. His tall frame was then giving off a dark aura strived with scary and negative energy, making the tension in the room worse. The dreadful silence lasted a few more seconds until finally the ninja's dark aura broke out into a huge intent to kill. He threatened Fai, "DIEEEEEEEEE!" along with random strings of expletive curses that the ninja shouted while chasing Fai, who again was having fun as usual.

Tomoyo laughed softly again, finding great amusement in their chase. Their fight seemed so similar to the fight between Syaoran and Eriol yet they are different in many ways. Her entertained mind slowly returned to a serious and important subject, the Resonants.

According to Fai, the Resonants are spirits solely associated with music and was created by a powerful wizard after Clow Reed's reign as the greatest wizard of his time. However unlike Clow who perfected his Clow Cards, the wizard's Resonants were not perfect. The Clow Cards had a master fail-safe lock which that the spirits could only be used by the new master which is currently Sakura-chan. The Resonants need no master and can be used by anyone who has magic power and the music spirits' skills were more violent than the Clow Cards. For some divine reason, Tomoyo has the magic power to fully control the power of the Resonants that is what Fai said. It was in her magic blood and her love for music that she was able to hear the music of the Resonants. And according to Fai, the Resonants started to appear when after all the Clow Cards were transformed into Sakura Cards.

Tomoyo sighed to herself, _'Maybe Eriol-kun is right. There's no such thing as coincidences.' _Her mind was racing like hell because she was thinking of so many ideas that seemed to connect the Clow Cards to the Resonants and her friendship with Sakura-chan. She stopped pondering and mused, _'I'm thinking too hard about this…all I can do right now is to capture the Resonants before they harm others.'_ It was true that Tomoyo took this daunting task for the reason of finding her lost feeling of excitement but that was not the only reason. She knew the Resonants would eventually bring trouble to the people she cared for, especially Sakura-chan, the current holder of the most magic power in her city, if possible, Japan.

"Tomoyo?" A squeaky high-pitched voice snatched Tomoyo's attention and broke her out of her thoughts.

Tomoyo glanced down toward the owner of the voice and saw a small adorable white ball of fur with tiny arms, legs, and tail. The white ball had two large rabbit ears, enhancing her adorableness. On her left ear was a golden band earring with small red jewel and the on the center of her head was a large round ruby orb. She smiled as she mentally squealed at the creature's cuteness, "What is it, Moko-chan?"

Her real name was Mokona, Moko-chan was just her nickname. She immediately introduced herself to Tomoyo as the detector of the Resonants and her origin was completely mysterious. Mokona looked upward at Tomoyo with concern even though her eyes were completely closed; the way her mouth and her eyes moved was enough to express it, "Mokona sensed something wrong with Tomoyo. Is Tomoyo okay?"

Tomoyo just smiled and was grateful for the small creature's concern. She honestly thought that Mokona was so much cuter than Kero-chan but don't tell Kero-chan she thought that. She replied, "I'm okay, Moko-chan," she sighed disappointedly, "I was thinking of how kawaii Sakura-chan would look if she's the one capturing the Resonants and I just record her from the sidelines." She swayed her head as she feigned her sadness, "Such horrible shame."

Kurogane, who finally gave up chasing Fai since he could never really catch him anyway, heard what Tomoyo just said and commented, "Blah, if you're going to be lazy, that ditzy girl would have been better fighter."

Tomoyo frowned slightly, "Do not call Sakura-chan a ditz. She is a very wonderful girl with a heart so kind that she would not harm a fly."

"The way you defended her is sickening. Blagh." Kurogane stuck his tongue out which made Tomoyo narrowed her violet eyes in response.

"Hyuu," Fai countered, "Don't provoke Tomoyo-chan, Kuro-chan. I believed Sakura-chan must be a wonderful person since she is the new Mistress of the Cards and," Fai patted Tomoyo's shoulder lightly, "Tomoyo-chan just recently started using magic. Go easy on her."

"Speaking of magic," Kurogane suddenly summoned a black scabbard out of thin air. He grabbed the dragonic hilt and drew his long sword, "What the hell is wrong with my sword?!"

"Hyuu?" Fai blinked in confusion, "What's wrong with it?"

Kurogane groaned, "I found a Resonant yesterday."

"Really?" Fai looked at Mokona, "How come you never told me that, Moko-chan?"

"Mokona couldn't!" Mokona sniffled, "because Kurogane didn't bring Mokona along!"

"Hyuu?!" Fai was shocked. His expression was then replaced by the one of sadness. He hugged Mokona, "Oh poor Moko-chan, Kuro-chan abandoned you."

Mokona cried on Fai, "Puuuu!"

Kurogane twitched, "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"So, what kind of Resonant is it?" Tomoyo asked out of curiosity.

Kurogane groaned as he rubbed his forehead as he tried hard to remember, "…I really don't know…"

"If you have brought Moko-chan along, you would have known!" Fai pouted with teary eyes.

"Yeah!" Mokona agreed with teary eyes too.

Kurogane brushed them aside and replied bluntly, "The manju bun was really annoying yesterday, so I left him."

"Hyuu. Because of that action, we'll never know what the Resonant is." Fai broke down in tears, "How can Kuro-chan be so premature?"

Kurogane snapped, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, HALF-ASS!" He gritted his teeth, "At least, I know what it look like!"

Tomoyo questioned, "Really? What does it look like?" She was fascinated to know what kind of spirit is it just like with the Clow Cards.

Kurogane grunted, "A kappa."

Fai, Tomoyo, and Mokona blinked and asked at the same time, "A kappa?" They suddenly imagined the infamous Japanese turtle demon with a bald spot.

Fai whispered to the others as the three of them hurdled together, "I'm not sure if I should trust Kuro-chan's sense."

Mokona whispered back, "Mokona doesn't know any Resonants that looked like kappa!"

Tomoyo whispered, "Maybe, Kurogane-san is going blind?"

Kurogane twitched, "I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS AND MY EYES ARE FINE, THANKS FOR ASKING!"

Fai chuckled, "Okay, so you met the Resonant yesterday, then what happened next?"

Kurogane told his story, "The Resonant was a weak one and a coward too. It kept running away from me like a certain ass."

Fai put his finger under his chin, "I wonder who that certain man is?"

Kurogane twitched but he continued, "I finally caught up to it and I tried to use Hama Ryoujin but…"

Tomoyo urged, "But?"

Kurogane complained, "My Hama Ryoujin was weak." He remembered how he swung his sword, a tiny shockwave just came out and then went "poof." "Something's wrong with my Ginryuu."

Fai thought hard, "Hmm…, Moko-chan, will you go check Kuro-chan's sword?"

"Hai!" Mokona bounced her way to Kurogane's sword. She stared at it and suddenly her eyes snapped open, "Mokona sees the problem!"

"What is it?" Kurogane demanded.

Mokona answered, "Few days ago, you defeated that bell spirit, Purify!"

Tomoyo remembered the bell spirit and how the angelic spirit tried to steal her voice. She asked, "Purify? That's her name?"

Fai replied, "To be technical, that's her power. And the harp spirit you faced before is "Bind."

"Hence the ribbons, I see." Tomoyo understood.

Kurogane looked at Mokona, "And what does that have to do with my sword being weak?"

"Everything!" Mokona explained, "Kurogane absorbed "Purify" to his magic sword. "Purify" does not work well with "Dragon!"

"Dragon?" Tomoyo asked again.

Fai smiled as he grabbed Kurogane's sword away, earning a "HEY!" from him. He showed the sword to Tomoyo, "Please look on the blade near the hilt."

Tomoyo took a closer look at Kurogane's sword and noticed two kanji engraved on the sword right above the hilt. They were the kanji for "Purify" and "Dragon."

Fai explained, "Kuro-chan's sword is a magic weapon that can absorb the defeated Resonants and use their powers. Right now, Kuro-chan's sword has two Resonants and as Moko-chan said, these two Resonants do not mix well."

Kurogane crossed his arms, "Then remove Purify from my sword already."

Fai smiled, "Ah, but we need a magical source to contain Purify and we don't have one except for your sword." He handed the sword back to Mokona, who gave it back to Kurogane.

"What the hell? Then how am I supposed to fight the Resonants?" Kurogane felt frustrated.

Fai smiled as he looked at Tomoyo, "Here, Tomoyo-chan." He held something in his hand.

Tomoyo looked at Fai, unaware of what was going to happen but she trusted him. She held her hand out and Fai dropped the item from his hand to her. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she recognized the item in her hands. It was her amethyst orb that she used to summon Bind in the previous battle. (Chapter 6) However, it looked different. The orb was smaller than before and now made into a bracelet, adorned with beautiful metallic chains. Tomoyo stared at Fai, "This is…"

Fai smiled, "This is your power. This special orb of yours can also contain Resonants just like now it is containing Bind. We can transport Purify into your asset."

Kurogane's eyes widened and then glared at Fai, "Say that in the first place, damn loser."

Fai just smiled, "I like to move at my own pace. Moko-chan!" He clapped his hands, "Will you do the honor of transferring the Resonants?"

"Hai! Mokona will do it!" Her ruby orb on her head suddenly shone brightly. Then Kurogane's sword and Tomoyo's orb shone next. The kanji of Purify slowly floated above Kurogane's blade, erasing the engraved letter. The kanji flashed as it suddenly entered Tomoyo's orb. Mokona's ruby stopped glowing and she smiled, "Transfer complete!"

"Thank god." Kurogane sheathed the Ginryuu back into his scabbard.

Tomoyo still held the amethyst orb in her hand. Deep inside, she could feel the two spirit insides. With her ears, she swore she heard the soft music of the mini harp and the church bell. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the music pair, "It's beautiful."

Fai smiled and then noticed the clock, "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, you shall be going now. You don't want to be late for school."

Tomoyo nodded, "You're right." She stood up from her desk, "Arigatou, Fai-chan!"

"Ah, before you go, Tomoyo-chan, I want you to join the choir club." Fai smiled.

"Join the choir club?" Tomoyo asked, _'Funny, Sakura-chan asked me the same thing.'_

Fai answered, "Yep. I believed the choir club will strengthen your singing voice and that will help become stronger and control the Resonants efficiently."

"……" Tomoyo nodded again, "I understand. I'll join the choir club. Arigatou, Fai-chan. Moko-chan. Kuro-chan."

Kurogane snapped, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME!"

Tomoyo just laughed as she ran out of the apartment.

* * *

Few days had passed since the incident at the choir room and the battle with the Resonant named Purify. Fortunately for the victims of Purify, their mouths and voices returned although they did lose their memories of the attacks. It was a good thing that non-magic citizens forget what happened to them when magic was involved. However, there were craters on the walls and broken windows on the floor of the club room. The school reported that it was vandalism even though the reasons were unknown. No, it was best to keep the reasons unknown and let the students believed that it was some random vandalism. When Tomoyo came back to school after one day of rest, Sakura immediately came up to her asking if she was alright. Tomoyo smiled and appreciated her best friend's heartfelt concerns and merely told her that she caught a slight cold.

Today, Tomoyo and her friends were standing in the hallway, looking at the construction workers fixing the damaged room.

"Man, they really damaged the room good." Chiharu commented.

"They?" Rika asked.

"The ones who did this." Chiharu answered.

"Oh but the school doesn't really know who did it." Rika continued, "And Mr. Terada told me that the staffs are started to suspect that the school delinquents did it."

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I don't think it's them. It's true that they like to provoke the teachers but they never did serious stuff such as vandalism. And if they do think of vandalism, why would they pick the choir club room?" She glanced at Tomoyo, "Do you see anyone that day, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo swayed her head and easily lied, "Sadly to say, I wasn't there. I do wish I was there because I'm so curious to know who is capable of doing this feat."

Sakura was just staring at the damaged room as she was in deep thoughts. She could feel it. She could feel a magic power in that room. It was very faint but it was there as evidence that something involved with magic damaged this room. She wondered if this incident was related to the spirit that Syaoran, Kero, and Sakura encountered that night at elementary school. No, she was sure it was related because the magic now and the magic that night were similar.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo noticed her best friend's serious reaction.

"Hoe?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tomoyo, "What is it, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo spoke concernedly, "Your face looked serious like someone recently died."

Sakura laughed nervously, "It's nothing that serious. I was just thinking of who did this."

"It's THE SPIRITS!" Naoko declared, scaring poor Sakura completely.

"Hoeeeee!!" Sakura whimpered as she hugged Tomoyo out of fright, "S-s-spirits? You don't mean…g-g-ghosts…..right?" Tomoyo just smiled as she patted Sakura's head.

"Well, of course!" Naoko's glasses glinted evilly as she smirked, "This act is work of the ghost!"

Chiharu sighed, "Come on now, Naoko-san, ghosts are not real."

Naoko pushed her glasses up her nose, "Then tell me this. What humans can do this?" She pointed to the crater on the wall. Tomoyo sweatdrop as she remembered that the spirit sent Kurogane crashing to that wall, "What humans or teenagers possess enough amount of force to create that crack!?"

Chiharu blinked as she glanced at the others, "She…does have a point."

Rika sweatdrop as she agreed, "Naoko-san is right…...what person can do that?"

Naoko confirmed, "I'M TELLING YOU! IT'S THE WORK OF THE GHOST!"

"Actually, it's not a ghost." A voice interrupted the girls' conversations.

"That voice…" Chiharu looked back, "Yamazaki?" She twitched, "What lies are you spreading now?"

Naoko frowned, "What do you mean, it's not a ghost?"

Yamazaki chuckled as he swayed his index finger, "Because I know what really did it."

Sakura gulped, "What…really did it?"

Yamazaki smirked, "That's right. It's not a ghost. It's actually a kappa!"

All blinked in surprise, "A kappa?"

Tomoyo laughed as she remembered Kurogane's vague description of the next Resonant.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo strangely, "Tomoyo-chan?"

* * *

Few hours of school passed and then lunch break came. Sakura met with Syaoran atop of the roof after telling Tomoyo that she had a lunch date with Syaoran. She told Syaoran about what she sensed in the choir club room.

Syaoran was in his usual cold pose with his arms crossed and his back touching the fenced wall of the roof. His eyes were closed but Sakura knew that he was listening to her. Syaoran opened his eyes, "You sense it too, huh?"

"Hoe, you knew about it?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course, I did," Syaoran stated, "This whole incident was strange that I decided to check it out myself. It is the same magic of that spirit that we fought."

Sakura stood behind the fenced wall next to Syaoran and remembered the same night, "Also, when Tomoyo-chan…."

Syaoran averted his eyes toward Sakura, "If you really want, you can always tell her."

Sakura swayed her head, "No, it's okay." She looked down, "I don't want to put Tomoyo-chan in danger." She clenched her fists with her eyes shone with determination, "I'll take care of this and then everything will be alright."

Syaoran just smiled slightly and he walked up to her.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura questioned his action. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her closer to him until she was in a tight embrace. Sakura blushed at the sudden action of affection, "Syaoran-kun?"

"I will help you," Syaoran touched the back of Sakura's head with his hand, pushing her head closer to him. His warm breath touched her ear, "And I will stay by your side all the time."

Blood rushed to Sakura's cheeks as she blushed red as tomato. She then smiled contently as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's back, "Hai," she said as both lovers enjoying each other's warmth in their embrace.

Tomoyo smiled warmly as she felt happy for her friend's relationship. She was watching behind the building with the entrance to the roof. But even though she is happy, she felt sad deep inside that she can not be part of the group anymore because of the Resonants and the fact that she would be the third wheel of their relationship. She took one last glance from afar and walked down the stairs.

* * *

School was now over and students were rushing to their clubs. Thanks to Mr. Terada's information, Tomoyo was able to find the new location of the choir club. Tomoyo sighed as she stood in front of the sliding door of the new club room. She thought worriedly, _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

Tomoyo opened the door just to see many members of choir chatting with each other since school was just over and the club has not officially started. One member took notice of Tomoyo. It was a girl with long sleek orange hair that reached her waistline and a body as thin and well-curved yet strong as athlete. Her clear yellow eyes decorated her cute face.

The orange-haired girl (I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I did her wrong!) walked up to Tomoyo and greeted, "Hi there! Welcome to the Choir Club! You must be the new member, Tomoyo Daidouji, right?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Hai, I'm her."

"Pleasure to meet you!" the girl introduced, "My name is Shirely Fenette. You can call me, Shirely."

"Shirely?" Tomoyo questioned.

Shirely nodded, "And before you ask any more questions, yes, I'm a foreign student and I'm from Britain."

"Oh, I guess lot of people asked that." Tomoyo chuckled and appreciated the answer before her curiosity took over, "There's certainly lot of members here."

"Yeah, there are," Shirely smiled, "I'll introduce you to them, come on."

"Thank you for the friendly gesture." Tomoyo smiled back and Shirely introduced Tomoyo to others. At first, it was going well until…

"DAIDOUJI!" A familiar voice ruined what was about to be a very nice day for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo averted her eyes toward the owner of the voice. She saw two girls, one who looked a model with a hint of vileness and had long brown hair. The other appeared to be a shy girl with black braided pigtails and glasses so thick that she can barely see her eyes in it.

The brown haired girl smirked, "I knew you would come back here and challenge me again," She flicked, "You obviously knew my voice was so much better that you just have to try to defeat me. I admired your persistence of not giving up."

Tomoyo just stared at the brown-haired girl.

The brown-haired girl smirked wider, "Ha, are you that speechless in my presence?"

Tomoyo asked, "Who are you?"

The brown-haired girl suddenly fell down on the ground with a loud bang.

The girl with glasses quickly rushed to her side, "Aihara-san, are you alright?!"

The brown-haired girl stood right back up with fiery background and her fist clenching so hard that her blood vein was throbbing, "I'M MAKATO AIHARA, DAUGHTER OF PRIESDENT OF THE AIHARA COMPANY!"

Tomoyo hit her left hand softly with her clenched right hand, "Oh, I remember now."

"GOOD!" Makato screeched, "YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT NAME!"

Tomoyo shook the pigtail haired girl's hand, "Your name is Saeki-san, nice to meet you."

Makato fell down on the ground again with a louder bang.

Saeki blushed out of shyness, "Um…n-n-nice to m-m-meet you too."

Makato stood right back up again, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME, DAIDOUJI?!"

"I'm not mocking you," Tomoyo looked directly at Makato, "I merely wished not to speak to the one with inane vanity."

"I-i-inane vanity?!" Makato narrowed her eyes, "Do you think you're better than me?!"

Tomoyo brushed her aside, "Anyone can defeat a voice tainted with vain and arrogance."

Makato glared, "Is that a challenge?!" She pointed to Tomoyo dramatically, "I'll teach you a lesson for showing me disrespect! I'll show you whose better!" She stormed off.

Saeki panicked, "Aihara-san!" She followed her.

Shirely just blinked after that loud conversation. Heck, all the members probably heard that conversation. The silence continued until they talked to each other like normal. Shirely looked at Tomoyo and asked, "I take it that you guys know each other?"

Tomoyo just smiled, "We're acquaintances."

* * *

School days passed by quickly and things were becoming normal soon with the exception of Eriol's disappearance which made Syaoran greatly happy and Sakura upset. The club room was now fixed and the choir club was situated back. Tomoyo, who recently joined the club, was immediately accepted into the club due to her elegant and sweet personality and her wonderful melodious voice.

Today, choir members were practicing solos and it was now Makato's turn.

Tomoyo watched her from the sidelines as she was sitting next to Saeki. Makato opened her mouth and sang a powerful tune. Tomoyo was secretly surprised but she hid it well. Makato was obsessed with her status as the daughter of a business leader but her voice was broad and powerful. Tomoyo assumed it was probably due to her obsession with her status that she trained her voice to sound so strong and overwhelming.

Tomoyo complimented, "Your friend sang quite well."

Saeki looked up from her shy position of her face staring downward at the floor, "Huh? Oh….Aihara-san…always sang well….s-s-she trained herself really hard….to be good…"

Tomoyo smiled, "What about your singing voice?"

Saeki suddenly became nervous, "M-m-m-m-my singing voice?! I-I-I don't sing that good….I-I-I-I'm not good as Aihara-san or Daidouji-san."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you sang quite well." Tomoyo assured her.

Saeki looked down, her pigtails dropped beside her head. She mumbled, "I'm not that great…I'm not graceful or cool like Aihara-san and Daidouji-san. Why can't you understand that?"

Tomoyo couldn't hear her mumblings, "Saeki-san?"

_Hoo._

Tomoyo's violet eyes widened and thought, _'that noise…it's a sound of an instrument! The Resonant is here?!'_

Makato continued singing then she stopped abruptly as she stared to cough. Makato coughed more, causing slight worries among the members. Saeki immediately walked up to Makato, "Aihara-san, you alright?"

Makato coughed one last time. She cleared her throat, "I'm fine…I just had a dry throat, that's all."

Saeki sighed out of relief.

Tomoyo sighed too, _'I thought that she was actually under attacked,' _Tomoyo didn't hear the music again, _'The music is gone?...Did the Resonant disappear?"_

"Let me continue singing." Makato sang again. Her voice was still powerful but Tomoyo the slight change in it. Something was wrong with Makato but what? It seemed like nothing was wrong with her as she continued to sing more.

Tomoyo mused, _'Did I imagine hearing that music?'_

_Hoo._

Tomoyo gasped mentally, _'There it is again! I didn't imagine it!' _Her thoughts immediately interrupted by loud cries. Tomoyo quickly looked at the source of the noise and saw Makato lying on the ground, completely pale.

Shirely immediately ran to her side and checked Makato's pulse. She yelled, "Someone call a doctor here! Hurry!"

_Hoo._

Tomoyo knew the Resonant was responsible for Makato's condition. She glanced around, trying to pinpoint the location of the music.

_Hoo._

Tomoyo panicked slightly, _'Where is it?'_

_Hoo. Woo. Hoo._

Tomoyo's eyes increased in size as the sounds became clearer, louder, and more notes were played. She then averted her eyes to the source.

Saeki was just standing there. Her eyes hidden completely by her glasses as she was trying to hide. She just stood there emotionlessly as she stared at Makato lying on the ground, unaware of the chaos of others crying and yelling.

_Hoo._

Tomoyo was now sure where the music came from but she couldn't believe her eyes. She mouthed the name of the person whose attacking Makato, "Saeki-san?!"

**TBC**

**Message: **Reviews are like manga. Each new manga I get filled me with happiness.

**More Message: **The most important messages of this chapter. You guys can now take role in this story by offering suggestions of what CLAMP characters I can use to make random adventures before the arc. And! You can offer any idea for Resonants spirit and their power associated with the musical instrument! See you next time! WAIT! I forgot one more thing. I'm so sorry for my choices of words to describe sounds of music. Heh heh heh. SORRY!


	9. Chapter 9 Sky Blue Harmonica

**Message: **Today, it take me…um…25 days to update it! YAY!...still a long time, huh? But there was a good reason for it! This chapter is actually 27 pages long! My longest chapter ever! And at least, it's not two months long. Speaking of months, remember I told you about the old beta reader that went missing on me for months? Well, she came back! Welcome back, beta reader! Well…at least until she get her computer back…so for now…this chapter is not yet proofread...anyhow, response to Reviewers!

**KisaraCrystal: **Happy that you like it! Here's an update!

**Neko-Newee: **Heh, the title of this chapter revealed the instrument. And I would love to use the X characters…just have to figure out how to use them…...then again…Kamui and Fuuma are high school students…it could work…I have to think about it more.

**Baka's Angel: **Thank you for the manga! Thank you so much!

**Cla. V: **What can I say? I love cliffhangers. I definitely have plans for the violin and piano as instruments for powerful spirits later in the story. For now, I'm using small and foreign instruments for random Resonants. I hope to use the ZITHER!

**Schooltrackstar: **Don't have yahoo and msn. But thanks for the offer! Since the old beta reader suddenly came back, you don't need to do the job. I hope you still read this story.

**Jishinibaka-chan: **Glad you love the kappa joke. As for Saeki, you'll see the conclusion in this chapter!

**Asga: **Happy that you like the conversations. As fan of stories, I love character interactions the most.

**Chibi Syaoran and Sakura: **Hey Chibi S & S! Here's an update!

**15385bic: **LOL! Tomoyo is a sadistic person and we all know that sadistic person can lie very well.

**Ggctuk: **Thanks for the compliment!

**Gracecfe: **Glad you enjoy the story. Here's today's update!

**Star-Reader: **Wind chime…that's a very interesting idea…thinking of an evil plan…heh heh heh…Hikaru, Watunuki, Chi, and Miyuki…hmm interesting choices…I'll think about it.

**Kingdomhearts222: **Thanks for the love! Love you back!

**Sakura-fai: **Heh, you know me and cliffhangers.

**Linariel: **A work of genius?! I don't deserve such a high praise…but thanks for the compliments!

**Message: **Sniffle, yes…my original warnings applied here along with this new warning. Typing 27 pages is tiring, so out of tiredness…some parts seemed very fact-paced to me…so I APOLOGIZE FOR IT!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa…man, I'm lazy.

**Chapter 9 – Sky Blue Harmonica**

"Eh? Could a person be possessed by a Resonant?" Fai glanced at Tomoyo, his eyes derived away from his cooking. It was now late afternoon and club activities were over. Tomoyo went directly after club to Fai and Kurogane's apartment. Already familiar with two grown men and their place, Tomoyo welcomed herself in and saw Fai cooking dinner in the kitchen and Kurogane sitting on a black couch with his legs on the coffee table, flipping through channels on television.

Tomoyo nodded, confirming her question, "A classmate of mine collapsed at club today. When that happened, I heard a music coming from another classmate but she wasn't playing any instrument."

Fai tossed the neatly sliced vegetables into the boiling pot and closed the lid. He turned around and gave Tomoyo his full attention, "Can you describe the feeling of the music you heard?"

"Describe?" Tomoyo wasn't sure what the blonde meant.

Fai explained, "The magic you felt or sense in that music."

"Oh," Tomoyo understood. She thought hard as she remembered the music that played few hours ago, "I felt it almost before my classmate collapsed. The music sounded fun and lively but yet not at its full potential."

"Oh?" Fai urged her to continue.

Tomoyo continued, "It's like the Resonant just wanted to have fun with its music. It doesn't want to work hard and make its music better. Strangely, the music was so close to me yet it's not strong as Purify's music as it was hiding."

"Hyuu." Fai said his trademark saying and then complimented, "That's amazing, Tomoyo-chan. You're getting much better at sensing the Resonant's power. You can even sense the style and the level of power. I knew you had the potential."

Tomoyo blushed slightly as her new power was praised. She smiled, "It's all thanks to Fai-senpai's training."

Fai smiled back, "Well, I had such an excellent student." His face became serious, "But when you said the Resonant sound like it's hiding. Your classmate must be possessed by the Resonant because the spirit is hiding in your classmate's body."

"I see," Tomoyo noted but she quickly became concerned, "Is there a way to free her from the Resonant?"

"It depends," Fai replied. He lifted his right hand to his chin in thinking position. He pointed out, "What kind of instrument does this Resonant played?"

Tomoyo thought hard again. She answered, "It's a harmonica."

"Nanda?" A gruff voice interrupted their conversations. Tomoyo turned around to see Kurogane standing on the threshold of the kitchen with his back touching the frame and his arms crossed.

Tomoyo questioned herself in disbelief, _'When did he get here? I never sense him…'_

Fai chimed, "Ah Kuro-chan! So nice of you to join in instead of just hearing our entire conversation."

Tomoyo blinked, _'He's been standing there the entire time?' _She mused, _'well, he is a strong fighter.'_

Kurogane scoffed as he brushed Fai's saying aside and continued, "You mentioned the harmonica. It's the same instrument I heard when I chased the Resonant couple of days ago."

Fai smirked, "Ah, you mean the kappa?"

"IT'S NOT A KAPPA!" Mokona suddenly popped out of Kurogane's black shirt, earning a surprise scream from Kurogane.

After the slight embarrassment, Kurogane was furious and snatched Mokona, squeezing the poor white bun with his clenched hand, "How long were you hiding in my shirt?!"

Mokona cried, "PUUU! KUROGANE IS SCARY!"

Fai smacked Kurogane's hand, making him drop Mokona. Mokona quickly jumped into Fai's arms and hugged his shirt for comfort. Fai chided, "Bad Kuro-chan! You shouldn't bully other classmates. You earned a time-out!"

Kurogane roared, "WE'RE NOT IN SCHOOL!"

Fai completely ignored Kurogane as he looked downward at Mokona, "You were saying?"

Mokona coughed to clear her throat, "As Mokona was saying before Mokona was rudely interrupted…"

"Hmph." Kurogane crossed his arms and looked away, earning a slight giggle from Tomoyo.

Mokona revealed, "That Resonant! The one with the harmonica! It doesn't look like a kappa."

Tomoyo asked, "What is it then?"

Mokona answered, "That Resonant is Siphon. He carried a large jug! And he definitely doesn't look like a kappa!"

Kurogane groaned, "Can it with the kappa! I get it!"

Tomoyo questioned, "Siphon? …His power is absorb?"

Fai nodded, "Correct. It's not a powerful Resonant but he has a nifty trick. He can absorb energy and reflect it back twofold."

Tomoyo commented, "He certainly seemed dangerous but why would he possessed my classmate?"

Fai explained, "The Resonants are attracted to certain emotions and increase their power by thriving on that certain emotions."

Tomoyo theorized, "They're attracted to emotions because musicians expressed emotions and messages through music?"

Fai smiled, "Correct. Purify was attracted to pure emotions. She attacked the choir because she was attracted to their pure voices."

Tomoyo remembered how the choir members lost their mouths due to Purify's attacks and how she nearly lost her voice if Kurogane haven't interfered. Tomoyo spoke, "I see…what is Bind attracted to?"

Mokona responded this time, "Bind is attracted to the feelings of past bonds!"

'_Bonds?' _Tomoyo mused as she tried to remember that night. The night when she discovered magic inside her, _'…now I get it…that's why Bind captured me…I held a bond with my video camera…I was…bind to the past of Card Captor Sakura…' _She asked, "What emotion did Siphon react to?"

Mokona touched her mouth with her paw in thinking position, "Hmm…" There was a long silence following afterward, making Kurogane twitching with impatience. She finally answered, "Mokona don't remember!"

Kurogane nearly fell down but quickly got up, "YOU STUPID MANJU!" He roared.

Mokona cried on Fai, "WAHHH! Kurogane is scary again!"

Fai stroked the frightened creature, "Now, now, Kuro-chan. Mokona is trying hard. We'll just look up the old books and find out more about Siphon." He then heard the pot lid rattling from the overflowing of steam bubbles, "Ah, dinner is ready! Would you like to join us, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled and swayed her head, "No thank you, Fai-san. I have to get back to the manor already before my bodyguards become worried," she realized, "Ah, Fai-san…you haven't answer my question about ways of removing the Resonant from my classmate…" Her tone was dripping with concerns.

Fai's smile turned slightly upside down and uttered, "Usually, your Resonant, Purify, should do the trick….but in worst case scenario…if the person you mentioned was completely possessed, it'll be much harder for Purify to do her work unless you break the Resonant's hold on that person by revealing the emotion the Resonant react to."

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Tomoyo bowed slightly out of respect, "I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye! Tomoyo!" Mokona waved bye along with Fai.

Tomoyo waved back and then she quickly ran out of the apartment.

Few moments passed since Tomoyo left and Fai haven't said anything, leaving the apartment in a strange uncommon silence. The silence continued on for couple of seconds until Fai finally spoke, "Kurogane."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he could sense the seriousness in the wizard's tone, "…………….what is it?"

Fai looked back at Kurogane with a small smile branded on his face and his eyes closed, "Could you watch over Tomoyo-chan?"

"……………" Kurogane looked away while crossing his arms and put his back on the wall, "Why should I? She already has plenty of bodyguards to do the job."

Fai smirked, "But they're not strong as you and they don't have any ounce of magic."

"Hmph," Kurogane rolled his eyes, "You still haven't answered the damn question."

"Let's just say, I have a premonition that something will happen to Tomoyo-chan." Fai claimed.

"……………" Kurogane growled out of annoyance, "Fine." He walked out of the apartment.

* * *

It wasn't long that Tomoyo was home in her large manor under the protection of hundreds female bodyguards. But even with all these people in the manor, Tomoyo felt lonely since she's not making costumes or editing Card Captor Sakura footage. Her mother was currently busy at work and won't be coming home anytime soon. Tomoyo sighed as she recently finished her homework in her spacious room. She frowned to herself, "There's nothing to do…except wait and see…" She played with her pencil absentmindly, "I wonder how Saeki-san became possessed by the Resonant?" Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door, disrupting Tomoyo and made her drop her pencil. She mumbled a small silent curse but quickly composed herself. She answered, "Hai?"

The door pushed opened and a female bodyguard in a black tuxedo walked in with a silver plated tray holding the house wireless phone, "Daidouji-sama, you have a phone call."

Tomoyo's violet eyes piqued slightly in interest, "Is it Sakura-chan?"

The female bodyguard responded emotionlessly, "No, the caller goes by the name of Shirley Fenette."

"From the choir?" Tomoyo stood up from her desk chair and took the phone from the tray, "Hello, Shirley?"

"Daidouji! I finally got hold of you." Shirley's voice spoke through the bottom speaker of the phone, "I'm at the hospital now, checking on Aihara."

"Oh? How is she?" Tomoyo asked.

Shirley replied, "She's going to be fine. The doctor said that she is heavily dehydrated and she needs a lot of liquid. It's weird…couple of hours ago, she seemed completely fine…"

Tomoyo agreed, "That's true…" She thought to herself, _'Is this the power of Siphon?'_

"Well, I should be going now. It's getting very late. Hey, if you see Saeki, would you tell her?" Shirley pleaded.

"Sure," Tomoyo thanked, "Thank you for telling me about Aihara-san."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." The caller hung up.

Tomoyo pressed the off button of her phone. She put the phone back on the silver tray and walked back to her desk. The bodyguard took this response as a permission to leave. She bowed politely and left her mistress's room.

Tomoyo sighed out of exhaustion as she just collapsed on her desk chair. She crossed her arms on the desk and rested her chin on top of it in a lazy position. She was worried about what is going to happen next. She was worried about how she is going to deal with the Resonant or what tragedies the Resonant will cause next. Normally, when the cards appeared, Tomoyo was rarely worried but back then she had complete confidence in Sakura. But now her best friend wished not to involve her in this adventure. In return, Tomoyo was doing the same thing by not involving Sakura in her adventure. Every morning and almost every evening, Fai helped her with training. It helped her with her magic but it couldn't help her mentally. Her cool and collected confidence was shaken because there's no one to confide in.

She closed her eyes as she dazed upon the memories of Card Captor Sakura in hope of restoring her confidence. She remembered one thing. The memory of Sakura turning around to face the camera and gave her bright smile.

Suddenly, her image was instantly replaced by the man with blood red eyes.

Tomoyo gasped as her violet eyes snapped open and she nearly fall backward off her chair. She sighed in disbelief, "I must be really tired…" She decided to retire for the night.

* * *

The next day came with the sun rising up, waking up couple of people. In this early time of the morning, people usually did their dailies businesses before they set off to school or work. However, there was couple of students who had to do their businesses earlier in order to be in time for their daily morning activities that applied to sports team. Syaoran was one of those students because he's the starter member of the soccer team.

Syaoran arrived in the locker room to change his school uniform into soccer team uniform. He took off his outer jacket and then unbuttoned his white shirt underneath. He took that off too, revealing his slim muscular body with neatly curved abs resulted from his hard training at the Li clan.

Just as he was about to unbuckle his belt, he suddenly felt a presence. He turned around rapidly, _'The spirit?!' _He then heard a scream. Syaoran's eyes widened and he immediately ran to the source of cries. He ran outside to the school swimming pool where he saw a member of the swimming pool team gaping. He questioned, "What's wrong?!"

The member winced as he slowly pointed to the swimming pool. Syaoran followed his finger and his eyes became wide as baseballs in shock, "What the…"

The swimming pool was completely empty and bare as if it was completely new before the water even touched it.

* * *

Tomoyo was dropped off at her usual spot, halfway to school and right on time, she heard a certain girl yelling her name.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out as she ran up to her, "Ohayo!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Even though both girls tried not to involve each other in this new adventure, they still remained best friends. They walked together to school, engaging in their daily chat.

"I just heard from Syaoran-kun," Sakura told Tomoyo, "That there's another strange event at school this morning."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura answered, "The swimming pool is empty."

"Empty?" Tomoyo asked again.

Sakura continued, "Hai. It doesn't sound strange at first but this is. It seemed the most of the water systems at school stopped working."

"Eh?" Tomoyo was surprised and then she remembered what Shirley told her yesterday night, _'The doctor said that she is heavily dehydrated.' _Tomoyo mused, _'Siphon is absorbing water…?'_

Sakura looked down, "Syaoran-kun think that the spirit must be involved with this…" She looked directly at Tomoyo's eyes, "So I want you to be careful at school when I'm not with you, Tomoyo-chan…" Her green eyes were pleading with concerns.

Tomoyo hated seeing Sakura so sad and it hurt her to know that she's causing Sakura to look at her this way. She just smiled, "Of course, Sakura-chan." She chuckled, "You knew me better than that. I'm an excellent hider, remember?"

Sakura blinked and then she remembered how Tomoyo always popped out in unexpected places after she captured the card. She smiled back, "Hai, that's true."

* * *

The two good friends reached the school gate with minutes before first period actually begins. Before they had a chance to enter the school building, they were stopped by a loud greeting.

"Sakura-san! Tomoyo-san!" A girl with glasses greeted loudly as she caught up to them.

"Ohayo, Naoko-san." Sakura greeted back.

"Ohayo." Tomoyo greeted too.

"So have you guys already heard about the water incident?" Naoko looked at both girls with expectations.

Sakura sweat-dropped and replied nervously, "We just heard about it."

"Well can you believe it? All the water that the school used are dried up! It's another mysterious freaky event that happened right here in this school." Naoko chuckled, "This sent me back to the days of junior high and elementary school where bunch of weird incidents happened."

Sakura's sweat drop widened and groaned as she closed her eyes, _'This is not like capturing the Clow Cards or changing the Clow Cards…' _She sighed, _'I wonder where is Eriol-kun…we could use his help.'_ She opened her eyes and saw Naoko directly in front of her, "Hoe?"

"It's the GHOST!" Naoko declared.

"HOEEEEE!!" Sakura screamed out of surprise and fear. She quickly ran behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just smiled with amused expression, "Oh Naoko-san, please don't tease Sakura-chan."

Naoko sighed out of disappointment, "I couldn't help it. We're in high school and Sakura-san is still afraid of ghosts."

"Jeeze, thanks." Sakura thanked sarcastically, "Let's go to homeroom already. I don't want to be late for class."

Tomoyo smirked slightly, "Oh, I thought the reason was that you wanted to see Li-kun right away."

Sakura's face turned red as tomato. She shook her face and waved her arms out of embarrassment, "Tomoyo-chan!"

Suddenly, the school building doors snapped open roughly, grabbing the girls' attentions. The entrance revealed Chiharu searching around frantically. Yamazaki caught up right behind her but he seemed to be out of breath as he had ran a lot.

Sakura blinked in confusion, "Chiharu-san?"

Chiharu snapped out of her frantic search and noticed Sakura, "Sakura-san!" She noticed Tomoyo next, "Tomoyo-san! There you are!"

Tomoyo could feel the panic in her tone and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's…." Chiharu was about to explain but she was interrupted as two female students walked past them without noticing Tomoyo.

The first student spoke to the second student, "Have you heard about Aihara at the hospital? Daidouji was the one who did this to her."

The second student gasped, "No, seriously?"

The first student continued, "Yeah, seriously! I'm not surprised since there's rivalry between Daidouji and Aihara. It's not common for a rich child to use dirty tricks to get rid of the competition."

Tomoyo just stood there, hearing every single word from those two girls. She couldn't believe her ears. Did they actually think that she harmed Aihara? Impossible! Sure, Tomoyo didn't really like Aihara that much but she wouldn't go so far to use dirty moves. Tomoyo's eyes wavered slightly, "………."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears too. The girls were bad mouthing her friend, her best friend. She yelled, "WAIT…"

Chiharu interrupted Sakura quickly, "It's not going to do any good if you yell at them."

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

Yamazaki sighed, "Because the entire school is talking about it."

"What? I haven't heard anything about it." Naoko complained.

Yamazaki explained, "I think around last night, someone was spreading rumors about Tomoyo-san and what she did to Aihara that led her to the hospital. Like Tomoyo-san poisoned Aihara's lunch or Tomoyo-san called her bodyguards to beat Aihara up. Before we knew it, the rumors spread like wildfire here."

"But Tomoyo-chan didn't do anything wrong! She would never harm anyone!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo stopped Sakura before she ranted. She smiled softly, "It is okay. I know I am innocent. I do not care about what they say about me. It is alright."

"But…Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura's eyes quivered.

"It is alright." Tomoyo soothed, "Because like you always said everything will be alright."

"…………" Sakura slowly nodded and smiled back, "Yeah."

Naoko smiled, "That's right. Who care about these stupid rumors? I bet majority of the school didn't believe it anyway."

Chiharu grinned, "Yeah, Tomoyo-san, we're with you all the way!" Yamazaki nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "Arigatou."

Chiharu realized, "Ah! We're going to be late for homeroom!"

Sakura panicked, "HOE?!"

Tomoyo giggled, "I suggest we go then."

Chiharu and Yamazaki already went ahead to the classroom since they arrived in school earlier. Naoko, Sakura, and Tomoyo had to change their outdoor shoes with school shoes.

Tomoyo put her outdoor shoes in her little locker and quickly put on her school shoes, "Ah!" She winced loudly out of pain.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura noticed her little cry.

Tomoyo just smiled, "It's nothing. My shoes are a little tight right now. Please go ahead without me."

"…………" Sakura nodded, "Okay…" She left with Naoko.

"…………." As soon as Tomoyo was by herself, she quickly took off her school shoes. She sat down on the threshold and glanced down at her feet. Her small feet were covered entirely in white socks but at the bottom, it was slightly red. Her feet were bleeding but Tomoyo braced the pain, not wanting to cause future worries for her friends. She grabbed her school shoes and looked inside. Her eyes widened as she noticed sharp tacks hidden in her shoes, "……….." She thought to herself, _'…I bet this person is the same one who spread the rumors about me…but who…?'_

She decided not to pursue this further and headed directly to her class. She should have gone directly to the nurse to check out her feet but she had pride. Of course, she didn't want any of her friends to worry but she also didn't want to show this new bully any signs of weakness. Plus, her feet injuries were not serious since the tacks did not pierce deeply, she told that to herself. She reached her homeroom and slid the door opened, "I'm here." She announced.

Sakura quickly looked back, "Tomoyo-chan…" She looked like she was trying to hide something.

Tomoyo blinked at Sakura's suspicious activity and questioned, "What are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled nervously, "It's nothing! I just want to take your desk to the office and get another one…"

Tomoyo narrowed her violet eyes as she immediately knew what's going on. She walked forward toward Sakura to see the hidden desk of her. She saw her desk and her expression remained the same without a single change. Her desk, in the other hand, had graffiti all over it with insults directly to her. She then glanced around, noticing the students were gossiping about the rumors about her. There was nothing she could do plus she knew everything will be alright. She smiled, "Ah, the desk is fine, Sakura-chan. It is still intact."

Tomoyo saw the obvious concerns in Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes but she refused to give in to this childish bullying.

* * *

In the hallway, students continued talking about the rumors.

Student commented, "Hey, have you heard about the no-water here?"

Another student replied, "Yeah, I did! Honestly, I don't really care as long as the bathrooms are still working. But that's not important. I just heard Daidouji actually did poisoned Aihara. So in revenge, Aihara hired couple of students to bully her. Her beaten up desk just confirmed it."

Student claimed, "Yeah, I heard about that. But Daidouji just remained herself as she didn't really care about it. Boy, talk about a stuck-up rich bastard."

Ever since last night, the talk never stopped and the no-water incident seemed old news now. By lunch, the rumors became even worse.

"You sure you don't know anyone who hate you?" Syaoran asked. It was now lunch time and Syaoran is having lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo behind the school under the cherry blossom tree. They picked this location because it is nearly secluded and not many students usually walked by to see the cherry blossoms. They're avoided the crowds for Tomoyo's sake.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura chided, "You know better than that! Tomoyo-chan is a good person and would never make enemies!"

Syaoran retorted, "I know that! But look at this snobby girl, Aihara. At first, didn't Daidouji said that Aihara is jealous of her status?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, it was a business rivalry between her father's company and my mother's company."

"Exactly," Syaoran pointed out, "Daidouji didn't do anything to make people hate her. But it is her status that people are jealous of. I mean, these things happened to Daidouji could be because that idiots are jealous of her richness."

"…………." Tomoyo was silent. What Syaoran said made her remembered part of the past that she doesn't want to remember at all. The past before she met Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura called her out, bringing Tomoyo back from the past.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura realized, "Wait, of course, you're not okay…I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask a stupid question…I just wish I could help you…"

Tomoyo smiled as she truly appreciated her sentiments. She reached out and pulled Sakura's cheeks into a wide smile, "Then just smile, Sakura-chan. That's all I need from you to help me go through this. Like I said before, I'm fine and I know I am innocent. So cheer up."

Sakura smiled slightly, "…Hai."

* * *

The rest of the lunch time went through smoothly without any problems and discomfort. Few minutes before lunch are over, Tomoyo and the others went directly to their classroom. They walked down the broad hallway past numerous classrooms filled with students having their last minute chat. Tomoyo could hear hint of rumors about her in their chat but she was too happy talking with Sakura to pay attention to it until…

"Hey, Daidouji!" A male voice shouted the raven-haired girl's name.

Tomoyo heard her name and looked back to the person who shouted. It was a boy with smooth brown hair and his arms on the threshold of the classroom window, his bottom half of the body hiding behind the classroom wall. From the opened windows, Tomoyo saw that he was sitting around with his couple of guy friends. She quickly recognized the boy from the choir club and didn't like the smirk on his face or the jeering looks of his friends.

The boy taunted, "Oh Daidouji, please spare me. I won't do anything to take away your number one position. So please, I'm begging you. Stay away from me. Don't send me to the hospital like you did to poor Aihara." He laughed and his friends laughed along with disgusting pack of hyenas.

Sakura frowned as she had it with the stupid rumors. She opened her mouth and yelled, "STOP IT!" Her voice quieted the vile laughter, "Tomoyo-chan didn't do anything! She's a sweet, kind, and wonderful friend! She would never hurt anyone!"

Syaoran was about to say something but Tomoyo interfered first, "Sakura-chan," She touched her friend's shoulder, "It's alright."

"But…" Sakura stammered.

Tomoyo smiled, "It's really alright. I have you and my friends who believed in me. I'm happy and honored to have such great friends. I don't need to listen to anyone who's foolish enough to believe in rumors."

"What?!" The boy hissed, "Are you calling me stupid?!"

Tomoyo smirked, "Surely, you already know the answer." She walked proudly away from the bully.

"Ah, wait for me!" Sakura followed after Tomoyo. Eventually, the two girls disappeared out of the boys' sight.

The boy scowled, "Jeeze, what a pompous spoiled b&h."

Suddenly, Syaoran punched him directly in the face. The physical force of the punch sent the bully flying through couple of desks.

The bully's friends gasped.

Syaoran then cracked his knuckles, "Does anyone else want to go to the hospital?" The others swayed their heads and immediately ran off like wimpy cowards, "Good." Syaoran walked back, knowing the girls were in the classroom already.

* * *

Few hours flew by and school was over. It was supposedly time for club activities but due to the water incident, the school decided to cancel the clubs for today. Sakura wanted to walk home with Tomoyo but Tomoyo apologized and told her that she had to go somewhere today. She even hinted at the fact that Sakura should spend more time alone with Syaoran which made the naïve girl blushed again.

Tomoyo sighed slightly out of relief as she just recently finished a teacher's errand. She made a promise to Mr. Terada that she'll take care of some stuff, so that he should spend more time with Rika. She moaned, "Things I do for other's romance."

The school was barely empty with only few students who were getting ready to leave. Tomoyo find the emptiness rather eerie yet at the same time, it was convenient for her because she did not need to deal with the foolish rumors again. She sighed to herself out of appreciation. Although she didn't care about the rumors, she just didn't like to deal with the consequences that foolish bullies might make.

She walked past the choir club room and then she stopped to notice Saeki singing clearly. Tomoyo was surprised, "Saeki-san?" She thought, _'I didn't know she can sing this well.'_ And she did, she sang really well.

Saeki's eyes were closed but her face expressed extreme concentration as she was really dedicated to her music. Her mouth moved gracefully as she sang to the music. Tomoyo was entranced by the music and decided to stay and listen.

The empty school was now filled with sweet melodious sounds of the voice. The sounds continued until Saeki finally finished. Saeki took a deep breath from slight exhaustion. She suddenly heard clapping and she looked toward the door.

Tomoyo clapped, "That was beautiful. You should have been in the regular seat of the choir."

"Ah…" Saeki quickly looked away as she put the glasses up her nose, "…I-I-I'm not that good…beside…I'm just a substitute…"

Tomoyo frowned slightly, "But you rarely sing…and when you do, you don't really seem happy…" She remembered Saeki's pained expression every time she was asked to sing in practice, "If you don't like to sing, so why do you join the choir club?"

"I-I-I do like to sing…it's….nothing." Saeki still looked away as she turned off the boom box that was playing music.

"I see," Tomoyo knew when not to pursue the subject any further. It was Saeki's personal business after all. She then remembered what Shirley asked her to do. She told, "Shirley-san told me to tell you that Aihara-san is going to be alright."

"Oh….thanks…" Saeki replied meekly.

Tomoyo smiled slightly, "I'll be going now." She sighed mentally, _'I have to wait for Fai-san to find more information about Siphon…but it does any more damage…' _She glanced at Saeki, _'Only if I know what emotion that Siphon reacts to…I could free her…'_

"Daidouji-san!" Saeki immediately called.

Tomoyo blinked in surprise, "Yes?"

Saeki reported, "Aihara-san is angry at you and thought her sickness was your fault. S-s-she told her followers to bully you…"

Tomoyo was surprised at this information. She thanked her, "Thank you for telling me."

"A-are you going to do something?" Saeki questioned.

Tomoyo swayed her head, "No…I won't."

It was Saeki's turn to be surprised. She asked, "…w-w-why not? It's Aihara-san's actions that did this to you."

Tomoyo answered, "If Aihara-san is the one who making the rumors, I don't really care. I will not stoop to her level. I will remain strong with the belief of my friends. I won't participate in this childish war. I thank you for your warning but I won't run away nor fight back." She left the club room.

Saeki was surprised at Tomoyo's maturity. Normally, people easily fell to the temptations of revenge but she didn't. Saeki looked down and then frowned, "Just because you're a good singer…doesn't mean you're perfect…Daidouji."

The harmonica quickly played.

* * *

Tomoyo was walking across the school courtyard. She looked down as she was in deep thoughts. She was very confused. She had an idea that Saeki would be the one who spread the rumors since she's Aihara's loyal friend. But then it occurred to her that it doesn't seem like Saeki to do all these mean things to her. Even if Saeki is possessed by the Resonant, what does the Resonant gained by bullying Tomoyo? Those were the questions Tomoyo wished to answer because if the Resonant and Saeki were completely different from the bullying, then she had to deal with two difficult things. Tomoyo sighed out of annoyance because she knew it is the possibility that Aihara did sent followers after her. This was why Tomoyo hated business rivalry.

"Rough day, huh?" A familiar deep voice caught her attention.

Unaware of the surroundings, Tomoyo quickly looked up and saw that she's at the front of the school gate. She turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice, "Kurogane-san?" She smiled, "What are you doing here? I was about to see you and Fai-san."

Kurogane groaned as he scratched his head, "Stupid half-a& requested that I watched over you during non-school times." He crossed his arms.

"Ah," Tomoyo turned her back toward him, "How considerate of Fai-san. So, you're going to escort me to your lovely place?"

Kurogane scoffed, "Blah. Just shut up and follow me." He walked ahead.

Tomoyo frowned slightly but she followed after him anyway. They walked back together in weird silence. Tomoyo never liked the silence. That's why often she found herself attracted to noisy or fun places or anywhere with Sakura. With this man, Tomoyo wasn't sure what to talk about since she doesn't know him that well. Fai was easy to talk to because he made an effort to talk back to her. Kurogane just simply did what he wants and ignore her if he wants. And when he did talk to her, it's sometimes a silly banter. Tomoyo found Kurogane confusing. He's cold and sometimes rude to her yet he's the one who convinced her to join their little group in the battle against the Resonants. Plus there was something about him beside his red eyes that intrigued her and she secretly would like to be his friend since after all they are comrades.

"Hey." Kurogane interrupted the silence.

"Huh?" Tomoyo averted her head to him.

Kurogane grunted, "We're stopping here."

"Here?" Tomoyo asked confusedly and then she looked around. She saw herself in the park. She saw this park many times because she often walked past it to Fai's apartment. It was also the same park where she met Kurogane the second time and heard the music of the mini harp of Bind.

Kurogane headed toward the fountain. He pointed to the bench next to the fountain, "Sit here."

Tomoyo was again confused. She spoke worriedly with suspicious eyes, "Kurogane-san, are you sane now?"

Kurogane twitched, "I'M NOT CRAZY! Just sit down already."

Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes, "You should be a gentleman like Fai-san and asked me politely." She sat down anyway on the wooden bench.

Kurogane apologized sarcastically, "Sorry, I'm not a like a half-a& loser." He kneeled on one knee by her.

Tomoyo sighed again, "You're such a rude man." Suddenly, her leg was lifted up slightly from Kurogane's hand, causing Tomoyo to opened her eyes and screamed, "W-w-what are you doing?!" She blushed slightly as she put her leg down away from Kurogane's hold, "Are you being a pervert?"

Kurogane blushed this time, "NO! I was trying to remove your shoe! JEEZE!"

"What for?" Tomoyo demanded to know.

Kurogane sighed annoyingly and looked away while still blushing, "Your feet hurt, didn't it?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. She thought she hid her pain really well from her friends. She didn't expect Kurogane of all people to notice it. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment as she felt that her weakness was easily exposed. She asked, "When…do you know?"

Kurogane took her question as a permission to remove her shoes. He grabbed her foot less rough than before, "I noticed it from this morning when you walked." He removed her shoe.

Tomoyo blinked, "But I got my feet injured after I left your place…unless…" She frowned, "Were you spying on me?"

Kurogane twitched as he removed her bloodied socks, "You make it sound like I'm stalker. I was never on school property. I just watched from afar and only saw you when you're in the hallways few times."

Tomoyo claimed, "Oh, no wonder I feel like someone was watching me. You're really like a ninja." She noticed the bottom of her feet were solely dark red because of the dried blood.

Kurogane scoffed as he removed his black jacket, "A ninja? At this time and age. Blah." He suddenly ripped off the sleeves of his black shirt. Man, this guy just love black.

"Ah," Tomoyo felt guilty that Kurogane was doing all this for her, "You don't really need to ruin your shirt…" Kurogane dipped one sleeve in the fountain, making it wet.

Kurogane explained, "If you don't wash your wounds right away, it'll probably get infected." He grabbed her foot again and washed it with the wet sleeve. He also did it to the other foot, "I underestimated you."

Tomoyo was confused, "Underestimated me? For what?"

Kurogane explained, "You got injured this morning yet you still prevail. Throughout the whole day, your pain was barely noticeable. You're strong, I admit."

Tomoyo smiled, "Oh? I assumed that's a high compliment from you."

Kurogane scoffed, "Well tough luck next time, I'm not going to say it again."

Tomoyo smiled slightly, "Of course, I expected that from you….I'm only strong because I have a very precious friend who believed in me. For sake of her smile, I won't show her my pain and sorrow."

"Your friend," Kurogane asked, "Is it the ditz with green eyes?"

Tomoyo growled, "Sakura-chan is not a ditz. Take that back!"

Kurogane mocked, "Ha, you can't prevent me from saying whatever I want."

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "You're a rude man. You know that?"

Kurogane replied bluntly, "Duh." He used his other sleeve and ripped it in two. He wrapped each ripped sleeve around her foot to prevent the blood from dripping, "Plus it's stupid. Relying on one girl for your strength."

Tomoyo didn't comment. She remained silent as she let Kurogane continued.

Kurogane tightened the sleeve bandages, "Beside, what would happen if she didn't believe in you?"

"…………………" Tomoyo didn't answer for while. And when she did, she gave a tiny smile, "I'll still believe in her."

Kurogane just stared at her, "……………………………………….." Noticing the tiny smile on her face and a somber expression in her violet eyes. He looked away, "So who did this to you?" He changed the subject.

Tomoyo smiled softly, "Just some school bullies."

Kurogane raised his eye, "Is it the one possessed by Resonant?"

Tomoyo swayed her head, "At first I thought it was but then I realized…it doesn't seem like her to do it…and what do the Resonant gain by bullying me?" Her eyes widened as she realized, _'What did the Resonant gain by attacking Aihara-san? Is it because she's close to Saeki-san? If that's true, it could be that Siphon reacts to friendship…which could explain Siphon's joyful music…but…Saeki-san is not a friendly type of person…she's more quiet…which doesn't even fit Siphon's music…in fact…Saeki-san is hiding her potential just like…Siphon…' _She gasped as she solved the puzzle, "I have to go to school!" She wore her shoes and ran off.

Kurogane blinked in surprise and shouted, "Hoi! Wait!" He was about to go after her.

"KUROGANE!"

Kurogane looked back to see Mokona jumping toward him, "Manju?"

Mokona jumped high and landed on Kurogane's broad shoulder, "Fai finally found it!"

Currently, back at the apartment.

"Hyuu!" Fai sighed with great relief as he collapsed back on his chair, "Never thought it would be this hard." His desk was filled with piles of opened thick leather bound hardcover books.

Back to the park.

"Siphon reacted to jealously!" Mokona exclaimed, "And hurry, if the person is possessed long enough, Siphon will absorb the person's soul!"

Kurogane looked back at the direction that Tomoyo ran off to, "She must have figured it out…damnit!" He ran off in the same direction.

* * *

Tomoyo had run back to school, ignoring the slight throbbing pain of her feet, _'It all made sense…Siphon react to jealously…Saeki-san must be jealous…that's why she doesn't feel comfortable singing. She was afraid of Aihara-san and me…Siphon must be the same thing…his music may seemed fun but he was really jealous of other Resonants because he knew he can never be good as others.' _She knew since the Card Captor days that spirits were capable of personalities and emotions. She reached the club room only to find it empty. She panted, "Where did she go?" She quickly had the next destination in her mind. She left the club and ran further down the hallway toward her homeroom. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash. Tomoyo stopped running, "It's coming from the homeroom?" She quickly reached the homeroom and slid the door opened. Her eyes widened in surprise as she witnessed a messy sight. The entire classroom was a disaster. Broken desks were scattered all over the floor. The walls were brutally damaged. The lights were shattered and no longer workable. Standing in the middle of all those mess and chaos was Saeki, who wield an expression of mad hatred. That's when it confirmed Tomoyo's suspicions. She yelled, "Saeki-san!"

Saeki gasped and her expression of hatred immediately changed into confusion. She quickly turned around to face the girl at the door, "D-d-daidouji-san…Um…I…um…." She glanced around, seeing the damages all over, knowing that it made her look guilty.

Tomoyo slowly walked in, her shoes crushing the broken woods of the desk and her face stern with seriousness. She asked, "You did this, didn't you…were you trying to frame me for this?" Since this room was her, Sakura, and Syaoran's homeroom.

Saeki shivered out of extreme nervousness. She squeaked, "N-n-no…I mean….Ah….A-a-aihara-sama forced me to do this! I had no choice!"

"Yes, you did," Tomoyo countered, her voice unwavering, "You are the one who did this out of your own will along with what you think a new power of yours," Saeki's eyes widened behind her glasses as she was shocked that Tomoyo knew about the Resonant's power, "You were the one who spread the horrible rumors about me. Aihara-san had nothing to do with this."

Saeki just stood there in silence. Her eyes slowly softened as she titled her face down, thinking that she could hide herself and wish this would go away.

"You're jealous of Aihara-san and me," Tomoyo stated, "That's why you attacked Aihara-san. Then you tried to get rid of me by framing me. You tried to trick me by telling me that Aihara-san was the one doing this. You hoped that I would do something back to her which will make me look guilty, confirming the rumors you started and that'll land me in trouble with the school. In end, you tried to rid of us both," Her strong violet eyes narrowed, "Am I right?"

Saeki winced as the clear truth assaulted her by revealing the crimes she committed.

Tomoyo's face softened. She suggested, "Please stop this. I will not turn you in to the school."

"But you're still going to be there," Saeki sneered softly, "As long as you're there…I won't be number one."

"Nani?"

"I love singing…but ever since Aihara-sama and you sang, I knew I could never be better." She looked up to Tomoyo, her eyes blank showing that she's possessed, "Therefore, I need to kill you."

Tomoyo closed her eyes as she quickly sang a quick melody. The small purple orb of her bracelet glowed and detached itself from the chains that magically disappeared. The orb grew in size until it became the shape of the palm and floated around Tomoyo as she was the master of the orb. Tomoyo's eyes snapped open as she chanted the name, "Purify!" The angel spirit with gray ruffled wings and crystal bell was summoned behind Tomoyo. Listening to her order, the angel swung her bell once, creating a circular sound wave that traveled toward Saeki. Tomoyo hoped that it would purify Saeki and force Siphon to come out.

_Woo._

Suddenly, a wall of water rose in front of Saeki. The sound wave collided with the water wall. The sound wave traveled through the water wall but slowly until it canceled out.

"It doesn't work?" Tomoyo analyzed, "Of course, sound can't really travel through water well."

_Hoo. _

Saeki raised her arm. Water suddenly came magically and spiraled their way through Saeki's arm like strings. The strings of water merged at her palm and formed a torrent. The torrent flowed out of her hand and struck Tomoyo in the chest with a crashing blow. The sudden damage to Tomoyo caused the angel spirit to disappear.

Tomoyo screamed as her body was sent flying above the damaged desks and aiming toward the window. She closed her eyes in preparedness to brace the pain. The window gave a loud shattering sound as it broke into thousand pieces. Tomoyo knew she crashed through the window but the pain didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that she landed on Kurogane who shielded her at the last moment. She gasped, "Kurogane-san." She quickly slid off his body, allowing the tall man to sit up.

Kurogane groaned to himself and then cracked, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU WENT OFF BY YOURSELF?! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Tomoyo didn't like to be yelled but she admitted that Kurogane did have a point. Why did she run off by herself to face the Resonant? She answered shyly and truthfully, "I guess…I wasn't thinking…"

Kurogane dropped his head in complete disbelief and his forehead twitched, "…you weren't thinking?"

Tomoyo smiled nervously, "Hai?"

Kurogane glared at Tomoyo, his red eyes in contact with her violet eyes, "You're really one crazy moron." He said the same insult that he gave her when he convinced her to join.

Mokona popped out of Kurogane's shirt and landed on his shoulder, "Tomoyo, you okay?"

Tomoyo nodded, not really surprised at Mokona's sudden appearance because she was used to it, "Hai, thanks to Kurogane-san."

Mokona smiled, "That's good to hear!" She gasped, "Kurogane, you're hurt!"

The back of Kurogane's jacket and shirt were shredded by the broken glasses. The holes of his clothes revealed the blood pouring from the slices on his skin. Tomoyo's eyes quivered as she felt guilty for hurting him because he protected her.

Kurogane shrugged, "It's only scratches."

Tomoyo scolded, "Don't be ridiculous. These are not only scratches!"

"More of you?" Saeki walked out of the classroom, her face expressed hatred and her eyes were still blank, "I'll just kill you all." She raised her hand again.

_Hoo._

The torrent launched like a missile from her hand and headed toward them in jet-like speed.

Kurogane narrowed his red eyes as he summoned his long black scabbard. He rapidly drew his sword, "Don't underestimate me," his sword glowed bright yellow, "HAMA RYOUJIN!" He swung his sword upward, slicing the torrent in half, "Since when did Siphon control water?!"

Tomoyo explained, "He must have absorbed all the water here in school earlier today."

"Sh&t," Kurogane quickly went into a samurai pose.

Tomoyo grabbed his arm, "Wait! Please don't hurt her."

Kurogane glanced at her, "What do you expect me to do?! I'm only going to slice her a little, just enough to force the stupid kappa to come out!"

Mokona complained, "It's not a kappa!" She looked down at Tomoyo from Kurogane's shoulder, "We're running out of time! If we don't free her soon, her soul will be taken away!"

"Nani?!" Tomoyo shouted.

Kurogane removed his arm from Tomoyo's hold and pushed Mokona off his shoulder. Fortunately for Mokona, she landed within Tomoyo's arms. Kurogane went to his pose where he held his sword with both arms behind him and his legs slightly bended forward. He hissed, "That's why you don't stop me!" He pressed his feet forward with all his strength and his whole body sprinted instantly toward Saeki.

Saeki stepped back out of fear but afterwards, her blank eyes narrowed and she raised both of her hands.

_Hoo. Woo._

Suddenly, water magically rose right in front of Saeki's feet until it reached the ceiling. Then the water came pouring like a tidal wave toward Kurogane and Tomoyo.

"Nani!?" Kurogane immediately stopped in his tracks and held his sword forward in defense. The wave came crashing but his sword sliced the wave in half. However, the wave continued to flow in two streams but right past Tomoyo without causing harm and the power of the wave was pushing Kurogane back, causing his black boots to skid across the floor. Kurogane gritted his teeth as he used his strength to remain standing still and firm.

Mokona yelled, "Kurogane can't move forward like this!"

_Woo. Hoo._

Tomoyo noticed it was the different tune from the other three tunes: the torrent tune, the wall tune, and the wave tune. She became alarmed, _'What is it now?!'_

Saeki waved her hand back as she motioned the water to come toward her. Suddenly, the two waves that streamed past Tomoyo became controlled again. The direction of the waves suddenly reversed. The two streams became one powerful wave again and struck Tomoyo from behind. She screamed as the water took her toward Kurogane.

Kurogane heard the scream and glanced back. His eyes widened, "Nani?!" The ninja couldn't defend in time as the wave collided with him too, swallowing him.

_Hoo. Woo._

Saeki put her hand toward the floor, creating a thin line of blue water. She then raised her hand up, summoning another wave that immediately poured forward and crashed to the opposite wave. The collisions of two opposite waves sent the heroes to the walls roughly. Kurogane and Tomoyo fell on the ground with loud crash. Both of them were soaking wet. Kurogane was pissed and Tomoyo coughed for air as she could not breathe in water as long as Kurogane.

"You can't defeat me," Saeki muttered, "You'll die." She raised her hand up.

_Hoo._

A torrent launched again but Kurogane instantly stood up and sliced the torrent in half with his sword. He growled, "Damnit! If we aren't in such a narrow place, I would have got closer!" Because Kurogane was fighting in the narrow hallway, he doesn't have much space to avoid the water and get closer toward Saeki.

Tomoyo sang another song and chanted, "BIND!" The kanji of Bind flashed inside the floating purple orb. The harp spirit dressed in silver robes appeared out of thin air behind Tomoyo. The spirit moved his fingers across the strings, playing a fast music. White ribbons were magically summoned and headed directly toward Saeki.

_Hoo._

Saeki swung her arm and summoned another torrent that swallowed the ribbons and tossed them aside as they were just papers.

Tomoyo groaned, "Bind doesn't work either." She chanted, "Purify!" The orb flashed the kanji of Purify again and the angel spirit was summoned, replacing the harp spirit. The angel spirit played the bell again, creating another sound shockwave.

_Woo._

A water wall suddenly appeared and interfered with Purify's attack.

Saeki smiled evilly, "I said…you can't defeat me."

_Hoo._

Saeki summoned another rapid torrent but Kurogane just deflected that aside with his sword. He hollered, "We need a plan!"

Mokona's eyes popped open, "Mokona has an idea!" She quickly whispered to Tomoyo's ear and then jumped to Kurogane's shoulder and whispered to him too. She managed to do all these in few seconds.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Saeki smirked.

_Hoo. Woo. _

The water gathered around Saeki and formed another wave. The wave poured directly toward the heroes. Mokona yelled, "Now!"

Kurogane shouted, "HAMA RYOUJIN!" His sword glowed with yellow electrifying energy. He swung his sword and sliced the wave in two.

"That won't work." Saeki claimed.

_Woo. Hoo._

Saeki motioned the wave to come back toward her. The waves reversed again and merged into one giant wave. The tidal wave plummeted deeply toward our heroes, consuming them whole.

"They're finished." Saeki smiled with great relief that the enemies of her were destroyed. Then she noticed a bump on the floor. She took a closer look and her eyes widened in shock. The bump was actually white ribbons weaved together, forming a basket shield, "Nanda?!"

The shield slowly loosened, revealing Tomoyo who remained standing with a grave serious expression and Mokona on top of her shoulder. She declared, "Now, it's my turn." The harp spirit behind her played a different tune, an array of fast and slow tunes combining into a powerful music. The white ribbons that remained suddenly weaved together again but instead of a shield, it formed a floating ball. The harp spirit ended his music with a sharp note. The ball fired like a cannon toward Saeki.

Saeki gritted her teeth, "So what? A ball of paper can't stop water!"

_Hoo._

Saeki snarled as she raised her hand again, summoning another torrent. The ball collided with the torrent and surprisingly, the ball wasn't sent away. Instead, the ball span through the torrent, inching closer toward Saeki in each second. Saeki cried out of surprise, "Nani?!" She tried to put more power into the torrent. The increased power caused the ball to inch slower. Eventually, the ball stopped spinning and just dropped few feet away from Saeki. Her shocked expression slowly changed into a mad crazed look. She laughed, "Ha…ha ha ha…your plan doesn't work!"

"It's not over." Tomoyo claimed.

Saeki glared through her glasses, "What do you mean? Your attack doesn't work!" Tomoyo didn't respond and Saeki continued glaring until she realized her mistake. Her eyes blinked in confusion as she finally noticed that Kurogane was not with her. She quivered, "Where…is he?" Her eyes widened in realization. She slowly averted her eyes away from Tomoyo toward the ball that already loosened.

The ball disintegrated into white ribbons, revealing Kurogane waiting inside. He smirked as his opportunity arose. He suddenly charged toward Saeki with his sword.

Saeki screamed.

_Woo!_

A wall of water rose up in defense. Kurogane yelled, "HAMA RYOUJIN!" He stopped at his tracks and swung his sword horizontally. The water wall was sliced in half but Saeki was unharmed. Kurogane turned back, "NOW!"

Tomoyo was singing the song of Purify again but this time, she sang it longer in hopes of enhancing Purify's strength. Kurogane's distraction gave her that time she need. She finished singing, "Purify!" The angel spirit appeared for the last time. She rang her bell repeatedly, creating a much larger circular sound wave. The sound wave traveled down the hallway, its echo shattered all the classroom windows on the way. Saeki couldn't defend herself in time as the sound wave flew through her.

Saeki screamed loudly as a huge blue Roman-made vase popped out of her body along with the Resonant. The Resonant appeared to be a teenage boy dressed with black chest armor adorned with leather brown belts around his body. The loose belts were made to hold the vase behind his back. The teenager's bottom half was covered with a sky blue waist cape around his baggy trousers of the same color. His handsome face was scowling with his eyes covered by a sky blue bandana tied with two long ends behind his head covered with messy ice blue hair. What's noticeable was the decoration of the sun in the center of his bandana and around the vase. Saeki's eyes closed as she lost conscious and collapsed on the floor. The Resonant quickly stood up with the harmonica in his hand. He played a quick tune and the vase attached to his back immediately.

"Don't even try! HAMA RYOUJIN!" Kurogane yelled as he sliced the Resonant's chest with his magic-enhanced sword and split his body into two halves. The halves dematerialized into energy sparks. Kurogane held his sword high and let the blade absorb the energies. The kanji of Siphon engraved above the kanji of Dragon.

Tomoyo kneeled by Saeki's side, "Is she going to be alright?"

Mokona nodded, "She'll be fine. We save her in time!"

Tomoyo smiled, "That's good to hear…" She gently brushed Saeki's hair aside from her calm sleeping face, "I'm guessing that she's going to forget all this."

Mokona nodded again, "Hai…any non-magic people involved with magic will not remember!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Then she doesn't need to feel the guilt for hurting her friend, Aihara-san…I hope…deep inside her inner self, she learned her lesson…and get more self-esteem…but that's just wishful thinking, is it?"

Mokona mumbled, "Hmm…Tomoyo might never know…"

Tomoyo chuckled, "So, I guess we should send her home…I wonder how am I going to explain this to her parents?"

"No need to! Mokona will transport her personally!" Mokona stated excitedly.

Tomoyo blinked in confusion, "You can transport her, Moko-chan?"

"Watch!" Mokona suddenly opened her mouth and swallowed Saeki. She gulped.

Tomoyo gaped, "…where…did she go?"

Mokona smiled, "Right back to her room!"

Saeki was resting on the top of her bed in her own bedroom, sleeping peacefully.

Tomoyo awed, "That's amazing, Moko-chan!"

Mokona smirked, "It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!"

Kurogane walked up to them, "It's over."

Tomoyo smiled as she looked up at him, "I'm glad," She became concerned, "…but what about your injuries?"

Kurogane scoffed, "They don't hurt at all and I can take care of them at home."

Tomoyo chuckled, "How so like you to say that. You just have to be tough." She smiled softly, "With Siphon sealed and Saeki-san back to normal, the rumors will die soon and everything will be alright." She smiled more, "And Sakura-chan did not need to worry about me."

"……………." Kurogane looked away, "Hey, remember when I asked you if the ditz didn't believe in you but…you said you still believe in her?"

Tomoyo blinked but replied, "Yes…"

Kurogane turned around, his back toward Tomoyo, "I'll believe in you too."

It doesn't sound much and it doesn't seem much too. But…those words coming from his mouth…seemed so much to her for some odd reason.

Tomoyo smiled brightly, "Arigatou."

Kurogane grunted as he walked behind her, "Hmph…and here!" He removed his black jacket and dropped it over her.

"Eh?" Tomoyo grabbed his jacket.

Kurogane ordered, "Just wear it."

Tomoyo blinked in confusion and thought that Kurogane was actually being sweet to give her a jacket because she was cold due to her soaking wet clothes. She spoke with slight confusion, "I appreciate the thought…but…your jacket is also wet and cold, not to mention it, it's torn from before."

Kurogane twitched, "Oh shut up and wear it!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Tomoyo glanced up toward Kurogane and quickly noticed a slight red blush hidden in his cheeks. She then thought of something and slowly looked at herself. She was still wearing her school uniform and her school uniform was mostly white. So white school uniform and water combined equals…

Tomoyo blushed as she could see her own bra and pulled the jacket around her body tighter in attempt to hide herself, "Ah…I see…" She closed her eyes, "I always knew Kurogane-san is such a pervert."

Kurogane immediately looked at her with the blush still there in his cheeks, "NANI?! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "You must be one if you keep blushing." Her violet eyes glanced at his crimson eyes, "It's a sign that you're thinking dirty thoughts…hentai."

Kurogane blushed even more until he was red as tomato. He was not only blushing with embarrassment but with anger. He snapped, "I'M NOT A HENTAI!"

Tomoyo laughed.

**TBC**

**Message: **Reviews are like Expresso. Expresso gets me lots of energy for story writing!


End file.
